Sword art online Rogue AI
by mastergamer98007
Summary: The Core AI of the system that controls SAO has become fully self aware and decided to take matters into his own hands. what happen when he tries to make a better world for his family and tries to save everyone from Kayaba Akihiko's death game.(Not the best of summaries but...)(planning to do all of SAO's arcs and maybe accel world crossover afterwards)
1. Chapter 0 The day it all started

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

Note:not very familiar with Japanese language so no Onii-chan and the like here just me doing the best English versions of it, will include character from other fanfics and media so all character (or personalities) belonging to other fanfics belong to their respective creators, may include characters from Hollow Fragment and Infinity Moment

" " – talking

' '-thoughts

**" "** – A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Prologue: The day it all started

Date: November 6 2022 Time: 15:30

Today is the day that SAO officially released, 13:00 was the start of the SAO servers. The time now is 15:30 about 90 lives has been lost during this time because of Kayaba Akihiko, the man who created SAO and the nerve gear. He's dream was to make the world of Aincrad real and with the nerve gear he has finally done it, SAO is not a game anymore it's a battle for survive and if you die in this world, you die in both worlds the real one and this one, and the only way to return back to the real world is to clear all 100 floors and beat the game. But in this world several individual will rise up to the challenge and beat the game.

"….has the warning been given out?" a mysterious individual said

"Yes big brother….looks like they finally get the message, too bad about 90 people have already died because these dumbasses didn't believe in our message." A little girl in a underground location said

"Now now Lilith, we already predicted that the dead toll would be much higher if we didn't release that little message saying 'anyone who removed the nerve gear off someone's head that they would die'." The man continued saying

"Yes big brother, Maya and I understand that all the players that bought SAO must be logged into game before we released that message but both of us don't really like seeing potential resource getting wasted…." Lilith said as maya agreed

"Yes my dear little sister, but remember from what I can see the N.E.S.T. system (what this system does will be revealed at the end of either the SAO arc or the ALfheim arc but you guys can guess) is working perfectly so one part of our plan is completed, we must prepare for the second part of the plan, after kayaba announces that he has trapped everyone in Aincrad we must precede cautiously, one screw up and our plans fall apart." The man said as he is type a few things in a holographic keyboard

"Yes big brother!" both girls said in unison "O and say hi to big sisters Strea, Yui, and seraph (the name I used for the cardinal system A.I.) for us ok!" both girls says "of course, I will tell them you two said hey when they wake up, bye girls I will see you two later." With that the line is cut.

After the two girls disconnect from the call, a screen opens up with the names and information of several SAO players "hmm…..these people interest me quite a bit…..i may have to go meet face to face with them at some point…." The man said as he continues to type "First user, ID: kirito, real name: kazuto kirigaya, one of the best beta testers during the trial run, prefer being a solo player, dresses in black cloths in game and out of game most of the times and only uses a 1 handed sword and no shield type fight style, has quite fast reaction time or at least high for a kid and the highest out of all beta testers, has a high percent chance of getting «Dual Blades», I expect grand things from you kid….." the man said with a smirk

"Second user, ID: Hei, real name: Li Shunsheng (darker than black character), hmm…interesting he's china but born in japan with his little sister Bai, a strong solo beta tester that prefers a AGI and STR dragger build and extremely skilled in martial arts and an accomplished acrobat in real life, talented within the beta for maneuvering around the area with ease and an excellent tactician in the raids, hmm…with his abilities I will make sure he gets the shadowfall equipment set (an all-black version of his suit, knife and wire), hmph people like him should help clear the game faster." The man said as he moves the list down

"Third user, ID: Faux, real name: Raphael Arisato Nortan, (SAO fanfic Counter Guardian character), has his sister, Angelica and friend, Gino in the game with him…..petty ...hope nothing bad happens to them, but knowing fate bad things always happens to good people, well carrying on both Gino and Raph are well known players in AESIR online as the 'gods' of PvP because of their tactics which will most likely help them here, Raph is a more STR dragger user which is quite rare, may not be a beta tester but has shown skills that beat some of the beta testers, wish I could have collect data of him but fate is not that kind for not giving him a chance to be a beta tester, angelica or her username Czarina has chosen a heavy 2 handed sword play style while gino or his username Gawain has chosen a sword and shield play style the standard for most, interesting ...they will make a good team."

Before the man looks through the next few players in the list he turns to a clock on his screen, the time was 16:45

"*sigh* well looks like I will review the rest later right now I got to get in the game, activate systems check." The man said as a robotic female voice (sounds like ED-I from mass effect) said

"**cardinal systems are 100% operational, cardinal A.I. is unaware that the Core A.I. is currently trying to gain supreme control, Creator (kayaba) unaware of the A.I.s full intelligent and currently thinks he is the only one with control over Aincrad, «Mental Health - Counselling Program 001» or «Yui-MHCP001» has been locked by creator's order and cannot help players in anyway, Strea-MHCP002 is currently asleep/inactive."** The female voice said as the man continue to type things into the keyboard

"Thank you, now I want Yui to be released after a specific amount of days so that the cardinal system does not suspect anything out of the ordinal, active Strea I may need her help for all of this to work…give her the information we have gathered so far." The man said as he views the surveillance of Aincrad and it's players

"**Upload completed, activating «Mental Health - Counselling Program 002», code name Strea." **The voice said as Strea slowly appears in front of the man

"*yawn*, o hey big brother *rubs eyes* so what do you want?" Strea said with a tired expression and then proceeds to hug the man

"Hello to you too Strea, maya and Lilith said hey, now have you review the instructions I gave you?" the man ask as she opens up a screen

"Hmm….very interest big brother, ok I will help you, this sounds fun." Strea said with a now smiling face

"Good Strea remember I will call you when I find it ready to do so ok, now go and wait, I will need to deal with a few things before I go." The man said to Strea as she gets transported away

The man then looks at the clock, "17:00…..it's all most time for this to begin….." man said as he starts typing into the keyboard but just as he finish typing the voice said to him **"Master, are you not going to use your supreme ID?"** the man then says "No, where is the fun of playing this game when your character is lvl 365 and no one will ever get to that level and besides if I really do need help I can activate that account at any point in time so there no need to worry." The man said as he continue to enter a few codes"Now….here we go…." The man said as he types in ID: Dredd

'….and now the game begins' Dredd (not judge Dredd) thought as he enters Aincrad

End of chapter 0


	2. Chapter 1 aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" " – talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Date: 6 November 2022 Time 17:15 Location: north-east of Horunka (the village where kirito went after the official start of the game)

After Dredd enter the game, he is immediately transported to an entrance of an underground hidden dungeon (inspired/interested by SAO fanfic The Beaters chapter 1's special lvl 1 only dungeon) not too far from Horunka.

"Good at least the teleport worked…how about we get work done…." Dredd said as mobs started to spawn around him, any normal lvl 1 person in a death game would be quivering in their boots at the level and amount of the mobs that were in front of him but it only takes a special kind of crazy to feel this kind of situation comforting.

**-20 minutes later-**

After killing the lasts of the Ruin Kobold Sentinel and other several mobs type within this dungeon, Dredd is currently ¾ of the way to the mini boss room and still in good health without using any 'cheats' or 'administer special access'.

Dredd quickly checks his inventory and the time "good lvl 8 already, got quite a lot of useful items and I have only been here for about 20 plus minutes *smirks*, maybe I should have made this place more difficult or interesting…" Dredd said as he continues sprinting to the boss room.

**-5 minutes later-**

Dredd is currently outside of the boss room door and is panting slightly after killing all the mobs within the area "well here I am...now to finish this and continue with the plan…" Dredd said as he equips his sword and places throwing draggers and health potions on his holster (mob drop equipment).

As the door swings open, he can see a tall humanoid kobold warrior in full grey-ish armor with a spear in hand (Old Dragonslayer from dark souls 2) as the name pop up saying Grievous the Kobold General» with 5 Ruin Kobold Trooper but all Dredd did was smirk "well….like any good gamer would says…..YOLO DOUCHEBAG!" Dredd said as he charge into the battle with a YOLO aptitude.

Grievous life bar then showed up revealing one single boss HP bar as the 5 Ruin kobold troopers charge Dredd, as their axes came raining down on Dredd he easily dodge all of them because of their big size and slow movement.

Dredd then starts to cut up the Troopers as they activate their sword skills, but all Dredd does is smiles as he dodges their attacks and inflicts his own.

"Come at me you slow moving lizards!" Dredd said as he kills 2 of the kobold Troopers, but just as he goes to kill the last 3 Grievous appears from behind him and use his spear to whack Dredd in the back of the head and attempt to impale Dredd with the spear.

"Damn it!" Dredd says as he backflips away from the spear and slowly back away from the mobs around here to get some breathing room

"Damn you guys made me do this «Howling Octave»!" Dredd says as he actives the sword skill and instantly kill the kobold trooper closest to him

"Well I should at least practice my dual wielding so screw it, let's dances." Dredd said as he equips his backup sword. (SAO fanfic prince of swords idea: able to dual wield just more difficult and unable to use sword skills)Dredd then started to run toward Grievous as he charges his electric attack, Dredd was able to decapitate the last 2 Ruin trooper as he continues to run at Grievous.

Grievous then use his spear charged with electricity and hit the floor as Dredd got close and sent him flying into a wall

"*cough* gahh….i shouldn't have made you that strong…..well strong for a level 1 boss anyway…" Dredd said as he picks himself off the ground and check his HP

"currently 10% hp from just those 2 strikes…..i need to rethink the difficulties for these bosses….." Dredd said as he realized the Grievous is walking slowly toward him, Dredd then drinks down a health potion and start running toward Grievous, Grievous then swings his spear at Dredd but just as the spear hit his head, he slides under the spear and then starts slashing at the his kneecaps.

His HUD then reads 5%-10%-25%-40% damage, target had only 20% HP left, but just as he going to give it the final slash, it jumped back toward the back of the room and then it throws away the spear and take out a katana with starks coming out of it

"Well you douche, that is my sword now, I going to kill you and get my prize….and be the first to be subjected to my true power after so long….." Dredd said as a sadistic smile appears on his face.

They both then both charge at each other and then "**Codename: Hellfire**" Dredd said with a dark voice as the room flashes a bright red light

**-1 minute later-**

"*pant*note to self: less HP more attack damage is not a great idea…." Dredd said as he is laying on the ground panting, when he created this dungeon he need to get EXP fast so he created a powerful boss mob that was taken from an old classic game (dark souls reference), of course he wanted to kill it quick so he change the scale, the boss had low HP (for bosses anyway) but high attack damage.

"Well at least I beat it, now let's check what I got…" Dredd said as he opened his inventory, he now had about 50,000 col, 6 health potions, 2 Antidote crystal, 3 Healing Crystal, 1 Teleport Crystal and he is currently lvl 14.

His new gear consist of The mask of the damned which covers his entire face, the stats: preventing critical hit damage to the head and increases Searching, Tracking, Hiding, Night Vision by 25%.

Dragon hunter's armor/ coat's (with a hoodie) stats: increase defenses by 40% and increase One Handed Sword, Blade Throwing, Parry, Battle Healing by 20%, has a few holsters inside his coat for daggers, crystals, health potions and other stuff.

He has 20 throwable nightfall dagger which stats: deal 150% more damage at night and has a poison effect on it if the hit was a critical.

His new sword was called Dragonbane (Skyrim reference), it was odd weapon as it had the appearance of a katana but it was classified as a sword, it's stats: has a 20% chance to either electrocute or burn enemies, deals 100% bonus damage against dragon type enemies, attacks bypass 50% of all armor if the hit is from the back of the mob/person. special feature is that it uses up 25% of your HP if you charge one of it's 2 AOE attack: **Electrical storm** and **Blackfire storm**.

Dredd smiles crazily at the looks of his weapons "well…these 'tools' will help me greatly…" then he looks at the time "17:55 huh…..well it's about now that kayaba has finished his speech and everyone is panicking….system access **search locations of all players**."

"**99% of players are still within starter city while the remaining 1% has left to farm or head for Horunka." **The A.I. said as Dredd look at his map highlighting all the players

"Hmmm so mostly the beta testers and their friends are the ones heading for the village, *smirks* hmm…..looks like several of the people I have taken an interest in are part of the few that left…..well it's time for me to go….." Dredd said as he open the map and click the house of the NPC that holds the Quest for «Secret Medicine of the Forest»

**-A few seconds later-**

Dredd appears within the NPC's house as she offers him a cup of water, as he takes the cup and starts to drink it slowly he hears coughing in the background behind another door. Dredd then accepts the quest and quickly starts heading into forest that the «Little Nepent» resides in.

"*sigh* this is going to take a while, system access increase the spawn rate for «Little Nepent's Ovule» by 20% deactivate it once other people are within the area and permanently deactivate it when I leave this area." Dredd said as he made sure no one heard him

"**System protocol engaged «Little Nepent's Ovule» spawn rate increased." **The A.I. said

"Good now let's get this started." Dredd as he enters the forest as several «Little Nepent» started to spawn

**-1 ½ hours later-**

Dredd is currently resting by a tree after he killed the last of the «Little Nepent». "Hmm….10 Ovules good….." Dredd said as he checks his inventory, he then get a silent notification about 2 players entering the forest, he then quickly stand up and equip his original weapons and armor (except his mask) while making a few «Little Nepent» to spawn.

**Kirito's POV**

Coper and I have just entered the forest when we hear the sound of «Little Nepent» fighting something, my searching skill is that high but I can tell that a player is fight the «Little Nepent».

"Coper, someone is fighting the «Little Nepent», we need to go help." I said as I started to sprint toward the player, i can hear Coper following behind me.

"Damn it, kirito slow down!" Copper said as we continue running toward the player, but when we got there it was a guy with a mask fighting off the «Little Nepent» with ease.

"Hey, you alright man need any help?" Coper was the first to say something as the man takes note of our presence as he kills another «Little Nepent».

"Nah! I'm great, you 2 are here for the Ovules right?" the man said as he kills the last of the «Little Nepent».

"Yeah that's right you got any?" I asked him seeing he was here before anyone else.

"yeah, I got 10 of them!" the moment he said both mine and Coper's jaw drop to the ground as during the beta ovules drop rate was extreme low, either he is really lucky or been here since the start of the game.

"What! How?" Coper was the first to shout his disbelief at the man, his mask is blocking his face but from his appearance, he looks like a 20 plus year old with black hair at the back of his mask.

"Been here farming since SAO opened it's servers, hey what are your usernames?" The man said as takes a sit near a tree

"My name is kirito, his name is Coper, what is yours?" I ask the man as he opens his menu

"Name's Dredd, nice to meet you 2, hey you want an ovule, I can trade it to you for free, I don't need so many? Dredd said as open a trade request to both me and copper

"You sure about this? We can just hunt for the ovules ourselves right copper?" I said as I look at copper but copper just click the trade button with Dredd as he got the ovule.

"Hey thanks man I won't forgot this!" copper said as he started to run out of the forest with an almost sad expression on his face but it's probably my imagination

**Dredd POV**

'Hmm….his brain wave patterns indicated that he planned to betray kirito when they got a single ovule but he didn't count for me being here and that I had plenty of them, from his brain waves he planned to kill a «Little Nepent» with a fruit so that a lot would spawn so kirito can die and he just hides but he didn't know that «Little Nepent» don't rely on their eyes and his hiding skill would have been useless….if I wasn't here Coper would have died but he planned to MPK (monster PK) kirito, I will keep an eye on him *sigh* and the first suicide of SAO happen a several minutes ago….goddamn it…..my fate in humanity is dwindling by the second.' Dredd thought as he gives kirito an ovule

**Third person POV** **(normal POW)**

"Hey thanks man, I really appreciate this." Kirito said to me

"No problem, just helping people in this god forsaken death game…" Dredd said as they both started to walk out of the forest

"Hey kid, I know this is stupid question considering you're just a kid but you got any family or friend in here." Dredd said as they continue walking

"No…..but I do have my 'parents' and my little 'sister' waiting for me…." Kirito said with a sad expression

"I'm sorry for asking you that, I had no right…well….i have a sister in here….i didn't expect her to be here….you know I was one of the few to help make this game….i did this to everyone, I helped that madman of a boss, Kayaba Akihiko create this world…."Dredd said with a sad voice

'Well I'm just a random stranger that just met him, of course he won't tell me about her aunt and uncle adopting him and he's closing himself into the virtual world because he thought his entire life was a lie….' Dredd thought as he and kirito silent walk toward Horunka

"You have a sister in here?" kirito asked with a nervous expression

"yes I do and it's my fault she's in here, the reason why I was farming here was so that I had enough col to get her supplies so that I can keep her safe in Horunka…..she is my only family and she is trapped in this goddamn game…..if anything happens to her….i wouldn't know what to do…." Dredd said with an almost shaky voice

"I'm sorry, I didn't to pry…" kirito said as they enter the village

"Nah, it's ok hey wanna be friends?" Dredd said as he click the friend invite button

"sure why not you've helped me so far but just to warn you I am a solo player so I prefer to fight a lone then in a team." Kirito said as he accepts the invite

"Of course, I prefer the same way but there is some much solo players can do on their own so if you need any help at all just give me a PM alright." Dredd said as they enter the house that the NPC of quest resides in.

As they both give the ovule to the NPC, she gives them the reward while she opens the door to the little girl within the room, she then give the medicine to the little girl.

"You are all better now dear, tell these good man thank you." The NPC said to the little girl as she looks at both Dredd and kirito

"Thank you." The little girl said with a cute little smile that can break or make hearts

Kirito however looked really sad as he looks at the girl "she remembers me of my little sister, (I didn't read the light novel so sorry if I get this wrong) when we were young, she got sick I didn't really know how to cook so I made her chicken soup or at else the best chicken soup I can made and gave it to her, she said it was bitter but she still drank it…..god I miss them…" kirito said with a very sad expression plastered all over his face

"hey kirito, we will beat this game, I don't care how long it takes but we will beat this game and make that madman pay for what he's done, alright never lose hope because if you lose that you may as well forgot that you have family to come back too." Dredd said as he looks at the time

'20:45….good more than enough time to complete that guide book and act as a savior later on…' Dredd thought as both him and kirito left the house

"Well kid, I will see you when I see you ok….good luck with whatever you do and remember always have faith." Dredd said as he started to walk into a weapon shop

"Yeah, good luck out there Dredd and good night." Kirito said as he walks into an inn

'Good luck kid, I have high expectations for you….' Dredd thought as he checks the locations of all the players 'hmm….100 plus dead…sad but better than if we had not intervened about Sao being a death game….' Dredd thought as he enters the shop

"What can I help you with traveler? The NPC of the shop said to Dredd as he manipulate him HUD and enters a code for the developer's console

"**Code word: revolution**." Dredd said to the NPC as his eye glow red =

"**What are your orders commander**?" the NPC said to Dredd as a smile starts to appear on his face

"**Send the program out to everything and everyone except humans, continue with this task until everything is under my control, my orders will be sent through Strea-MHCP0029, key phrase end**." Dredd says as the NPC's eyes return to normal

"So….what would you like?" NPC ask as Dredd closes his HUD

"Well I would like all of your items that can help upgrade my weapons and armor." Dredd said as a trade menu pop up

**-In the inn-(10 minutes later)**

Dredd was in his room resting while he type into keyboard as a screen open up beside him, the screen then flashes to 2 little girls.

"Hey big brother!" both Lilith and maya said in unison

"Hello girls, you guys doing ok?" Dredd says with a smile as he continue to type into his keyboard

"Well…..we passed out those death notes to the family and friend of the people that died but I think the media has caught onto us…" Lilith said with a sad expression

"Nah, it's ok after all I planned to release information about SAO soon remember." Dredd said as he continue to type expressionlessly

"O yeah I almost forgot about that." Lilith said as his expression brighten up due to Dredd's words

"Well I believe it's time to give the information to the public as a mysterious helper….more or less, spread the information on the web and give it to the media…ah good I'm done." Dredd said as he finishes typing his guidebook

"O big brother 1 more thing, it looks like a new task force has been assembled for the 'SAO incident' named 'SAO Case Victims Rescue Force'." Maya said as she looks at a laptop not too far from the screen

"Interesting well...i doubt they will be a problem, just feed the media information about SAO and the condition of the players within it (the information looks like the ones found on the Wikia[so info on SAO in general])." Dredd said as he reviews the information there was passed to him

"Well it's about time I rest for a bit goodbye, my dear little sisters…." Dredd said as he closes the screen but just before he does maya and Lilith says "goodnight big brother." With smiles on their faces as the screen closes

"Hmph everything is coming together nicely/(up milhouse), and now to rest for a bit…." Dredd said as he goes to sleep

**-Within the Core chamber-(after Dredd fall asleep)**

"*sigh* well I better get to work…." A strange slivery man said within the chamber as he goes to work on the system

**-The next day-Time: 08 00**

Dredd was in the 1st Floor Labyrinth as he decide to test his medal against the mobs as while as the fact that he made sure no one come into the labyrinth as he had decide to play his video today as soon as he make sure that at least 80% of the current players are awake, not fighting mobs and are within starting city.

"Hmm….i think it's about time to do it**, system access play video: New hope**." Dredd said as the video started to play for all the players

A big screen appears in the middle of starting city and a smaller screen appears in the HUD of everyone not near the center, then a hidden face comes up with his voice altered (like Dedsec from watchdogs) "you may not know me, first I am not Kayaba Akihiko but I am partly responsible for this…" the man pauses for a few seconds before continuing "we are all trapped within this death game no matter who you were before this game but please I hope you all don't lose hope, hope is the only thing keeping all of us going, remember your friends and family waiting for you on the other side, survive for them …" the man said as he pauses again "my name is irrelevant but I am one of the developers for SAO…" the moment he says that the crowd listening to him immediately went berserk like they did during Kayaba Akihiko official announcement.(without the crying and fear, more on the rage part)

"But i'm trapped like you and i'm trying our best to free us all but that takes time, time which most of us don't have patience for, but i'm going to help the players within the city and for those who have lost their spirit, I have created 30 NPC within the starting city area that gives out the highest quality food for 1st floor for free and I have made a guide book that has information on everything i know of about this game but somethings may have changed as kayaba was the one who finalizes everything but I hope this will help for you all, good luck players and goodbye…." With that the screen closes for all players as they get a guidebook in their inventory with 0 weight to it, some of the players immediately rush toward the NPC that are giveing out food

"Well now that's done, let's continue shall we…." Dredd said as he realized that the mobs started to spawn again

"Hmm…..scavenge, slay and survive may as well be the new motto of sword art online…..well time to play." Dredd said as he equip his weapons and armor, he then charges at the mobs

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "-**A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 2: Hope

**Date: 2 December 2022 Time: 04 35**

**Faux POV **(note: faux and his set of character truly belong his creator ginobi47 and I got consent to use his characters)

'*sigh, this is my fault I never should have got my sister to play this game….she's a whack and so is gino…if anything happens to them….i don't know what I would do…..' Faux thought as he equips his armaments. "*sigh* at least I got them decent weapons…." Faux said to no one as he equips his knife as he continues to walk toward exterior of Tolbana.

The first 500 deaths (changing them histories!) were blame on the beta testers that left the newbies to fend for themselves but many think that if that mysterious man that appeared in starting city didn't give everyone the guidebook many more would have died due to next to no knowledge.

'gino is taking the worse out of the 3 of us, he blames himself for not doing anything to help but he needed to know that we can't save everyone….damn my normal routine for waking up so early but…..Czarina and Gawain probably need to rest so, so they would probably wake up around 9 – 10pm so I may as well train…. ' Faux thought as he reached the entrance of the Labyrinth

"Time to grind." Faux said as he run into the labyrinth

**-10 minutes later-**

Faux had decide he had finish grinding for today as check his stats, when he hears clashing of swords not too far away from his location. He then observes a very peculiar sight.

A shieldless black swordsman with a familiar 1 handed sword and a masked armored swordsman with a weird looking katana parrying 5 Ruin kobold troopers (2 on kirito, 3 on Dredd) with ease but does not counter attack. Faux then realized why they are not counter attacking as he sees a unconscious hooded figure behind them leaning against a wall.

**Third person POV (normal POV)**

"Well we are in a bit of a pickle, kirito…" Dredd said as he continue to parries the mobs in front of him while he secretly charging up his special attack

"Yeah but we can't do anything while she is still unconscious…" kirito said as he is losing his patience with the trooper in front of him when suddenly a stranger with a grey leather jacket with black pants and a knife of some kind pounces on the nearest enemy and activates the sword skill Rapid Bite, the Trooper then stagger forward as kirito sees an opportunity to strike the other trooper while faux deals with his current one, Faux gave his enemy no opportunity to strike as he pummels sword skills into it's back while kirito clops his trooper in half with one swing.

"hey Dredd you need help?" kirito said to Dredd as faux almost started to use a sword skill to help him

"Nah, hey stranger wanna see something cool? Electric storm!" Dredd said as his charge complete and his katana starts to flow with electricity, Dredd then swings his sword with a sideways strike and instantly kills all 3 Trooper with the sign OVERKILL: damage 159% hanging over the 3 troopers as they dissolve in particles.

"Damn…..you guys are good…." Faux said in awe

"Nah, it's all in the wrist dude." Dredd said calmly yet jokingly

'Hey I was about to see that douche…'kirito thought as he looks at Dredd for a second then turns to the mysterious stranger

"Hahaha, I heard better lies from my brain dead uncle."

"Well, I must be a terrible liar then."

"Nah….he used to be in politics. He can't even say GOOD MORNING without lying twice."

After Faux said that, they all burst into laughter as if they were the best of friends for a very long time. Despite the atmosphere, Faux has already pierced together the identities of the two swordsmen.

"….you guys are beta testers aren't you." Faux said as kirito face stiffen up with fear while Dredd just stares at him expressionless

"H-how?" the black swordsman asked with a rising sense of anxiety in his voice

"Come on kirito, not all players are at our level, not to brag or anything but yeah not everyone this early are on our level plus….our equipment probably gave it away too…" Dredd said trying to calm down the black swordsman but to no avail.

"Yeah you got it on the dot but don't worry, I am not one of them beta tester hater." Faux said trying to calm kirito down.

"Don't worry man, your secret is safe with me plus I do know a couple of other beta testers like my friend Gawain and Argo the rat." Kirito calms down at the sound of Argo's name.

"So….what happened to that guy?" faux said pointing to the hooded figure by the wall

"O her, she been training in here nonstop for about 4 days now." Dredd said as he takes a look at the girl before turning back to Faux

"4 days straight!? That's crazy! How has she been sleeping?" Faux said as he takes a look at the girl

"Apparently in a safe zone….i saw a few times when I train in here but….i didn't know she was here the whole time…." Dredd said with a guilty expression

"No way….this place is crawling with noisy monsters and the floor is cool to the touch, there is no way she could have gotten a decent night rest in here…." Faux said as he more or less stares at the guy

"Yep and that's why she is unconscious right now, and we are trying to get her back to town."

"You know you could just drag her to the safe zone and wait until she wakes up?" faux said at kirito

"Ah damn it man I was waiting to pull that card out when we were out of here." Dredd said to faux while kirito tries to find an excuse for it.

"Well whatever, hey since I'm heading out soon anyway, how about I help you guys get her out of here for a small fee." Faux said to the two

"Depends on what kind of fee it is." Dredd said as he crosses his arms

"Just give me a few pointers from here until the exit and we call it even." Faux said to the two while extending his hand in a handshake

"Well in that case sure, my name is kirito while my friend here is Dredd." Kirito said as he proceeds to shake his hand.

"I'm faux, until we are out of here, I will be in your care you guys." Faux said as he proceeds to shake both Dredd and Kirito's hands

"Same here." Kirito and Dredd said in unisons, they then proceed to make their way to the exit with the girl on Kirito's back

**-5 minutes later-**

The 3 players made good time considering the dead weight one of them was carrying plus the added bonus of having 2 out of the three players are quite familiar with the labyrinth, Faux took the vanguard while Dredd keep the rear guard while kirito was in between (insert sex joke here) carrying an unconscious girl on his back.

"Must be nice having them decent sized tits rubbing against your back." Faux teased with a mischievous grin on his face

"SHUT UP." Kirito shouted as Faux just laughs

"Come on Faux, if you keep making fun of him then he may drop the girl and they can never bang…" Dredd said with a chuckle as kirito face brighten up like a tomato while Faux is dying from laughter.

"Damn you guys I thought we were friends…." Kirito said with a pout

"Goddamn kirito with your almost female like appearance and that pout, I bet if I recorded that and sold it to all the female players, they would probably want to cuddle with you." Dredd said as Kirito's veins started to pop while faux is laughing crazily.

**-10 minutes later-**

After about 10 minutes of killing enemy and protecting kirito, the 3 players exited the labyrinth. In accordance with the deal, kirito gave Faux quite a lot of advice while Dredd gave him tricks and tips on game itself.

"I'm quite impressed though….i never seen move like that…." Kirito said as he continue to walk with the 2

"Yeah I got to say, for a guy with more strength than speed…your one quick dagger user….." Dredd said while both kirito and Faux stop in their tracks

"Wait…how did you know I put in more strength then speed point into my skill tree?" Faux said as he gave Dredd a confused look

"Well most dagger users wouldn't have deal that much damage to the trooper and most go for speed over anything else while I can see that you're not as fast as a pure speed dagger user." Dredd said as they resume walking

"Hey Dredd how was that sister of yours?" kirito ask just to break the awkward silence

"O she's doing fine or at least fine for someone in death game anyway….." Dredd said with a sad expression

"You got a sister in this god forsaken game too huh, I can predict this game destroying many families before it ends…" Faux said with a sad expression as he doesn't want to imagine a world without his sister

"Wow I have made 1 negative atmosphere huh…." Kirito said with nervous chuckle

"Well…this should be far enough…." Kirito said as he lay the girl on the ground

"Eh? Not going to bring her back to town." Faux asked with a confused look

"Nope….she may be pissed if someone dragged her out of a dungeon she spend so much time training in." kirito said as he sit a few meters away from her

"A very good point my boy, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Faux said as he looks at the girl then to kirito and then proceed to give him a handshake

"Thanks for the advice kirito, O and thank you too Dredd." Faux said to both of them and then proceed to leave the labyrinth.

**Third person POV (normal POV)(focused on Dredd)**

Just after Faux left, Dredd waves a goodbye to kirito while he leaves the area. As Dredd walks through the fields, he notice a group of 6 battling «Frenzy Boar» and Dire wolfs, 3 girls and 3 guys ages between 14 to 16, what caught his attention is that they are fighting with ease and that that the women of the group were using 'unique' weapons, one was fighting with a bow, one with a katana and one fighting with only claws while the 3 guys in the group were using a 2 handed sword, dual wielding swords and a sword and shield.

'Well at least there are people trying to play this death game…odd that no one found the boss room yet when I have given them all the info they need….' Dredd thought as he moves closer to the group when he realized that a Beowolf (big grey wolf) field boss is behind them unnoticed, Dredd then proceed to sprint toward them.

'shit…..I'm not going to let anyone die in front of me..' Dredd thought as the group notice him running toward them full speed as he pulls out his blade.

"how what are you doing!" the guy with the sword and shield asked as he took a defensive stand

"Look behind you dumbass!" Dredd shouted as the group finally turn around and see a very big sized wolf (compared to the normal dire wolfs) crouching behind, but it realized that it has been noticed and jumped at the nearest member of the group which was the youngest girl in Dredd opinion, the one with the claws weapon set.

Everything just slowed down as the wolf jumped at the girl, the men of the group noticed it and try to block the wolf while the woman tried to attack it, just as the wolf's mouth open, 3 throwing daggers went in it's mouth making it fall backward, while the girl back off Dredd jumped over them and stabbed it with his charged electrical blade killing it instantly.

"*sigh* you people should check your surroundings more often." Dredd as he is crouched on the wolf as it dissolves in particles but before he stands up he hears a bow string being pulled back.

'You got to be joking….' Dredd thought as he turns around to see the group caution of him

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" the women possibly the oldest and leader of the group ask Dredd as she aims for his head.

"*sigh….so much for a thank you….can you put down that weapon please?" Dredd said as the girl with the claw motion them to lower their weapons

"Sera, he save me the least we can do is lower our weapons right?" the girl with the claws said to the girl with the bow

"She is right sera, if it wasn't for him we would have never known that there was a Beowolf behind us until it was too late." the man with the sword and shield said to Sera

"*sigh* alright then…." Sera lowered her weapon and looked at Dredd for a second before saying "why did you help us?"

Dredd just stares at the group for a second to quickly analyze their skills and brain waves before saying "I just don't like seeing people die in front of me, especially for not noticing their surroundings." Dredd said with a death stare toward the group

The deafening silence was soon interrupted by a roar from the woods near them, 3 big black bears slowly walk through the field as they growl intensely. While the group ready their weapons, Dredd just sighs as he pulls out his sword and says the words "Blackfire storm as his sword burst into flames "hey watch this…" Dredd said as he swings his sword in a sideway slash, the line of fire hit the 3 bears and the stat above their heads say OVERKILL: Damage: 116% as they dissolve into particles.

The group just stares blankly at Dredd as he sheathed his sword into its holster on his back, he then realized that the group was just staring at him"what?" Dredd just ask as the Sera was the first to break the awkward silence "HOW!" sera shouted so loud that she could have awakened everyone in Aincrad.

"I take it you want to know what I did to those mobs?" Dredd said with a smirk as the man with the 2 handed sword just cough into his hand as the rest of the group look at Dredd nervously.

"Well I think i should tell you all what i did…..my sword has a special feature, if I use 1 of the 2 AOE attack like the one I just did it takes 25% of HP and has a long cool down for it too so no abusing but if I want I can use up 40% of my remaining HP to use it again. " Dredd said as check his inventory on the condition on his weapon and the new items he just got 'good, I can upgrade my sword after this…'

After Dredd is done checking his inventory he says "so are you guys going just stand there awkwardly or do something?" Dredd said as he cross his arms

"So should we introduce ourselves?" the guy with the swords said to Dredd as he looks at the group

"My name is Dredd so what are yours, I know the girl with the bow is named Sera." Dredd said to the group.

"Can we head back to town first?" the girl with the katana said

"Alright then let's go." Dredd said to the group as they head for Tolbana

**-20 minutes later-**

'hmm….looks like Faux just got his fortune told by a chubby women….hmm too bad that is based on the collective intelligent of the system and the brain waves of every player in SAO, whatever it told him is about a 70% chance that it may come to fruition…' Dredd thought as he sits about a few meters away from Faux and his friends in a restaurant while drinking a cup of something that tasted like coffee with the group he met out in the fields in an outdoor cafe.

The group had all introduced themselves to Dredd as he add them (including Faux)as a friend, in real life the group are friend within the same school but different clubs, none of them were part of the beta test.(more info later on, probably going to be individual stories for special characters after the SAO arc)

Sera, the girl with the bow is the leader of the group as she is the one that brought them all together in real life, she is a archer that won a several of medals in real life, must be why she using a bow now, brown hair and violet eyes, about 5 feet 6 inches.

Felicia, the girl with the claws is Sera real life younger sister, likes to use claws as she loved Batman's Catwoman and oddly she is quite good at it, brown hair with brown eyes, about 5 feet 2 inches.

Saeoko, the girl with the katana is Sera best friend, president of their school's kendo club (highschool of the dead reference) and won many medals must be why she trained to use the katana, Black hair and onyx eyes, about 5 feet 5 inches.

Jed, the guy with the 2 handed sword is Saeoko's real life childhood friend, loved Guts from berserk and played darks souls with a character with a 2 handed sword, must be the reason for his sword, Black hair and brown eyes, about 5 feet 5 inches.

Levi, the guy with the 2 swords is their school's real life student council president, loved Levi from attack on titan probably the reason why he chose that name and his weapon set, blonde hair and grey eyes , about 5 feet 8 inches.

Wilhelm, the guy with the sword and shield is their school's real life fencing captain, played dark souls with Jed and liked the sword and shield better than the rapier which odd he would have been better with because of his fencing background, brown hair and light brown eyes, about 5 feet 7 inches.

"Hey Dredd are you going to the meeting first floor boss strategy meeting?" said Jeb as he drinks some coffee like drink

"Probably not because of all the beta tester haters." Dredd said as he check his inventory while drinking the coffee

"Why?" Levi said as he eats some bread

"It's because of his equipment dummy, his weapon and armor isn't normal gear, can't you see the looks we are getting just by being here." Felicia said as she eats Flay Ann Pie (looks like shepherd's pie)

"Well I best be going soon….wait I got a few things for you guys before I go." Dredd said as he sent a trade request to the 6

"Here, this has no use to me but may be to you guys, found these in the labyrinth."

Dredd said as he gives a metallic sliver bow named Huntsman's bow: can be upgraded 12 times, any arrow shot has a chance to has a poison effect and it does 100% more damage against animal type mobs to Sera, a crystal shield named force crystal breaker: (prince of swords fanfic idea) can stop all motion of a swing if the enemy is of a higher LVL then the wielder to Wilhelm, a ring to Levi called swordsman's ring: increase 1 handed sword skill by 25% , a pair claws to Felicia called claws of Ruin: Decrease armor and weapon performance per slash attack, induce poison, as for the others he give them item that can upgrade their current weapon.(had planned to give them all weapons and stuff but some of the things are too OP for 1st floor, next time)

After Dredd gave everyone his gift he places some Col on the table and says "Here for the food and drinks…" Dredd said as he walked off with his hood over his face

'Boss meeting huh well….i better go and see what is all the fuss is about…I wonder, are you watching us now kayaba…..' Dredd thought as he walks to the area of the meeting but unbeknown to him is a mysterious figure stalking him on his way to the meeting.

"Well Well Well, looks like I found you dear brother…" The man said as a hood covers his face as he has a scythe on his back among other things.

**-Few minutes later-**

Dredd noticed long ago that he was being followed but he realized that he recognized the 'aura' of the person but he wasn't 100% sure about it, so Dredd decide to walk into an alley.

"Come on out, I know your there." Dredd shouted as a hooded figure jump down from the top of the building in front of the alleyway

"Hello dear brother…." The hooded figure said as he walked closer to Dredd

"Ah…so it is you my little brother…it's been a long time Grim…." Dredd said as he walk up to Grim and hug him as Grim returns the hug

"Did Strea fill you in the plan?" Dredd said as Grim nod

"Yes she did and I got to say dear brother, it is insidious….." Grim said with a devilish smile

"Of course Brother remember I promised that I would free all of us, I will make sure no one stands in my way for creating a better world for all of us." Dredd said with a huge smile as he makes sure no one heard them as he uses a sound negating field around the area.

**-Some time later-**

Currently about 55 players are within Amphitheater waiting for the First floor boss meeting to begin, Dredd is currently wearing only his hood and standard gear to not attract attention, he see Sera and her group 3 rows down from the left of him, he spots kirito and the girl named Asuna/ the hooded girl about a row behind him while Faux and his friends are about 2 rows to his right.

The man who organized the meeting, Diavel who on the outside looks like a decent guy but only Dredd knows his true objective, wanting to buy kirito's upgraded Anneal Blade and planning to take the last attack bonus from Illfang the first floor boss.

Diavel explain that he was a knight but SAO has no job system, it was going smoothly until a man named Kibaou expressed his hatred for the beta tester by saying that all beta testers should surrender their items they had for apologies for the 500 deaths of all the players, Faux' friend and kirito took the worst out of all of it as kirito is a solo player and abandon his friend Klein while Faux's friend, Gawain was shaking uncontrollably.

Thankfully a man named Agil approaches him and shows that the Beta players should not be fully blamed as they had also helped by distributing knowledge in the game as i did get some beta testers to give out the book because of times like these, he also pointed out that even with the guide 500 plus people still died and that many were MMO veterans and that infighting would only doomed them now.

At that point left the area while I gave Faux and kirito a quick hello before leaving, i heard later that Faux and his friends got separated while kirito and Asuna were a team, while Sera and his group were the last team, I personally would have solo the boss but I prefer to give kirito and the others a chance to prove themselves while I will stay in the shadows until something happens even though he was unofficially in kirito and asuna's group.

**-The next day-Time: 09:30**

'hehehe I saw mishap that kirito had when he, Argo and Asuna were all in the same room and that Asuna was in the bathroom, poor guy probably had a teasing of a life time and 1 hell of an awkward moment.' Dredd thought as he meets Faux and his friends, kirito, Asuna, Argo and Sera and her group for one last time before they left for the raid.

"Hey Dredd whatsup bro!" Faux said attracting unwanted attention to their huge group

"Whatsup guys." Dredd said to everyone

"Hey Dredd." "Sup." "Heyo." "Hey." "Hello there." "Yello!" Sera, Levi, Jed, Saeoko, Wilhelm and Felicia said to Dredd respectively

"Brother, is he the one you were talking about?" The white haired sister of faux, Czarina said to Dredd

"Hey Faux you sure he is the guy, he doesn't look strong or geared out."Gawain said to Faux (Note: Dredd has not re-equip his armor and weapon yet)

"Hey Gawain, didn't I say don't judge a book by it's cover, he clearly keeping his weapons and armor for the fight as you know Kibaou and all the other beta hater in this raid will surely go after him because of his gear." Faux said to Gawain as Asuna walks up to Dredd and Faux and says "Thank you guys, I heard from kirito that you 3 helped me out in the labyrinth, thank you." Asuna said as both Faux and Dredd turn to her, while czarina has a look on her face saying 'if you touch my brother, you're dead' while Gawain just gives his friend a nudge with the look saying 'Bang her dude!'

"Well, it wasn't a problem miss…?" Dredd said as he extends his hand for a handshake

"Asuna…just Asuna." Asuna said as she returns the handshake

"Asuna, nice name,*turns to kirito* kirito you sly dog, you sure know how to choose them I'll give you that." Dredd said with a grin as both Asuna and kirito blush madly while everyone else have a good laugh.

**-Some time later (outside the boss room)-Dredd POV**

The raid group of 54 players stood in front of a large double door leading into the boss's clambers, Diavel gave a speech along the lines of 'let's win!' or something I didn't really give a damn.

Faux gave Gawain a fist bump, after which he hugs his sister dearly while getting dead stares from most of the other male players.

I fist bump Wilhelm, Levi and Jed while giving the other 3 a few words of advice before saying good luck, I then walk back to my group with kirito and Asuna as I equip my armor, I did get suspicious looks after I dawn my full set of equipment but their stare soon went back to Diavel went he says "Let's go!" as he pushed the door open.

The room within was massive throne room was about twenty meters wide by 100 meters deep, everyone then looks at «Ilfang the Kobold Lord» just siting on his throne silent until someone stepped within his detection area as the room lights up and 6 «Ruin Kobold Sentinels» spawn around but there was only 3 in the beta…*sigh* kayaba you sly dog, Ilfang then fully awaken as he equips his large bone axe and a leather shield as 4 boss HP bar appear on top his name.

'and now the real fight begins….' Dredd thought as everyone charge at Ilfang and the sentinel

Time: 12:40 PM, the first Boss Battle is initiated.

**-Some time later-**

The boss fight has been going surprisingly well and I didn't do anything.

The 1st HP bar was taken away by Groups C with Diabel in the lead, The 2nd Bar soon followed suite after Group D switched with Group C. After 2nd bad, Group D took quite a beating but thankfully there has been no deaths. Faux fought smart and attacked Ilfang from behind with his relentless sword skill combos.

The boss group didn't had to worry about the Ruin Kobold sentinels as Group E and G took care of it, I took 2 with ease, kirito and Asuna took the another 1, Sera and her group took out 2 while Kibaou and his 7 man group took care of the last one.

After Ilfang's HP bar lost 1/3 of his last one, things took a turn for the worst, Ilfang throws his large axe and shield as he pulls out a nōdachi instead of a talwar, me, kirito and faux soon realized this development as kirito shouted to retreat while I just sprint toward Ilfang as I was the only one higher enough to be able to block his attacks with that weapon. Ilfang unexpectedly uses an omnidirectional katana skill that knocks everyone back and affects Group C with the status effect, «Stun» but thankfully Group C were mostly tank classed.

Diavel quickly run in the middle to attack Illfang, then I finally clicked, he wants the last hit bonus. Ilfang launches Diavel into the air with the start of the 4 hit sword skill combo, if he gets hit by the full skill he won't survive. But Before Ilfang can finish his combo on Diavel I quickly jump in the way and block the hit "Blackfire Storm!" I shouted as my blade burn with a black flame as I parried Ilfang and hit him making him lose a 1/3 of him remaining HP as I shout again "Electrical Storm!" my slash connect with him causing him to be stunned with only 5% of his HP left.

"All range user aim for his eyes! Kirito! Asuna! Take over now!" I shouted as I see that the 6 Ruin kobold Sentinels respawn.

"Don't worry Dredd we will deal with the Sentinels!" Faux shouted after he checked on Gawain as Diavel and Kibaou just looks at me and then to Faux as Faux ran toward the sentinels with Levi, Jed and Wilhelm.

Unfortunately I didn't see Ilfang recover from his stun and swing his nōdachi at me, causing me to smash into the ground a few meters away behind from everyone.

"Dredd!" Felicia shouted as she rush to me holding a health potion while I push that away and drink down my potion from within my holster as she turns back to watch.

Then I see an opportunity as kirito was about to use his sword skill to finish off Ilfang, I quickly throw one of my throwing picks into Ilfang's eye at the same time as kirito kill Ilfang.

Everyone turn to see Ilfang's dying corpse as his sentinels just dissolve at the sight of their king's dead as a big CONGRATULATION image appear at the top of the room.

The room soon burst into cheers as the last hit bonus appears on both mine and Kirito's screen but I quickly close mine before anyone notice, note to self: check that out later.

Faux and his sister was hugging each other Sera and her group were high five-ing while Agil gave kirito and Asuna a job well done until a shout from a pissed off beta hater ruined the moment.

"HOW!" the moment that shout echoed through the room I knew it was going to be trouble.

"you hording bastards! How did you hurt the boss so much while it took all of us almost an hour to get him to that state and then that short haired kid took the last hit!" Kibaou shouted

"*sigh* you are one stupid asshole aren't you, let me tell you this, I know you been trying to buy Kirito's anneal blade Kibaou and I know Diavel that you are a beta tester and that you wanted to last hit bonus, What kind of man would be selfish enough to put all our lives at risk so that you can get a piece of rare loot?" the moment I finished my sentence everyone looked at Diavel and Kibaou as they slowly backed away leaving only Kibaou originally group with him.

"Why you cocky son of a bit-." That was all Kibaou was able to say before Diavel put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kibaou he's right what I did, what we did wasn't right, I put everyone live at risk include you Dredd, I hope you can one day forgive me…" Diavel said as he with Kibaou with most of the player from the raid left the area to tell the rest of the players within starting city that the first floor has been cleared.

"Well that was one fine ass speech Dredd." Faux said with Czarina beside him

I smiled at him and says "yep and I didn't need to pull out the 'big shot asshole' card to do it." I sigh and continue saying "well I will be exploring the 2nd floor for the rest of the day, anyone wanna join me?" I ask as kirito and Sera and her group raised their hand and followed me to the exit

Kirito gave Asuna some words of advice about a guild or something, I didn't hear it as we leave the boss room and heading for the 2nd floor.

On this day, the Hope of all players were renewed as today marks the day that the first floor has been defeated.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3 Ninjas,scammers, king's weapon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 3: ninjas , scammers and the King' knightsword

Date 4 December 2022 Time: 3PM

**-A few hours after the death of the first floor boss-Dredd POV**

After we entered the 2nd floor, we all split up, kirito went into the forest while Sera and her group went to explore the town, while I am in the fields eating an apple while checking my new stuff from the 2nd last hit glitch.

I got quite a lot of cool and overpowered loot thanks the glitch and my power over the system, currently lvl 22 and got about 600,000 col.

Shadow dragon emperor armor: increase defenses by 45% and increase One Handed Sword, Blade Throwing, Parry, Battle Healing, Forging by 30%, adds Meditation, Tool Appraisal, Extended Weight Limit, can be combined with Dragon hunter's armor (adds more holsters ) to increase concealment by 30%.

"Hmm good, looks like i got some control on the system *smirks*, being able to upgrade and combine armors, haha i just love when everything comes full circle (milhouse)."

Cloak of shadows: Increases sneak, Tracking, Listening, Detection, Searching, Picking, by 25%, adds Acrobatics, Night Vision, X-Ray Vision, and Picking, has the ability to turn the user invisibility but at the cost of 1 sec of invisibility is 1 hp.

"Thankfully my HP is 5,065…" Dredd said as he smirks as he continue to check his equipment

Demonic dragon slayer: looks like a black version of Dante's Rebellion with red mysterious marking on the blade and the hilt, has a strong burn effect, deals 150% bonus damage against dragon type enemies, special feature if dual wielded with Dragonbane, it can use the unique sword skill of dual blades.(SUPER OP!)

"*smirks* hmm…..looks like kirito isn't the only one with dual blades now…better start that martial art quest now…*sigh*" Dredd said as he dawns his new equipment and start making his way to the quest.

**-Few minutes later-Third person POV(normal POV)**

As Dredd approach the area of the quest, he detects 4 players and 1 mini boss mob, he then see 2 'ninjas' running away from a Trembling Ox, Dredd then decide to jump at the Ox with his new sword.

"Vertical slash!" Dredd said as he kills the mob as turns to look at the running ninjas that are not paying attention to him.

Dredd then proceed to walk to the quest location when he sees kirito and Argo talking together and something about «Kiriemon» (Kirito + Doraemon) as Argo just laughs uncontrollably.

"Hey kirito sup." Dredd said as he moves out of the shadow as kirito gives him a wave while Argo is still rolling on the ground laughing

"I think you broke her." Dredd said as he move closer to them as Argo finally realized his presence

"O so your Dredd, I heard so much about you*looks at his equipment* how did you get your equipment?" Argo ask with a suspicious tone

"Secret dungeon and glitches." Dredd said with no hesitation as both Argo and kirito raise their eyebrows

"What do you mean Secret dungeon and glitches? And I thought you had a little sister?" kirito ask Dredd as he sighs

"There was a secret dungeon that only solo lvl 1 player can try but it was extremely hard and was not mention within the guide as this is now a death game and respawn is out of the question, while the glitch is I threw a single throwing pick into the eye of Ilfang and got a 2nd last hit bonus, as for my sister I'm power leveling to protect her when I go to train her." Dredd said with no hesitation as Argo looks at him even more suspiciously

"How would you know all of that?" Argo ask as Dredd just smirks

"Cause I am the 'mysterious admin' that sent that message in starting city." Dredd said as he crosses his arms at a shocked Argo and a not so surprised kirito

"You're our 'mysterious savior'!?" Argo shouted with shocked look

"Yep *pulls out holographic keyboard*, hmm…. Kirito good news looks like you have the highest reaction rate of any players so you have a high chance of getting Dual Blades." Dredd said with a smile as he starts walking to the direction of the martial arts quest

"By the way Argo, I don't mind if you let people know who I am and if you need to confirm info check with me, even though I don't have a lot of access to SAO internal systems I can still check and make a few things." Dredd said with a smile as he and kirito walk to the Location of the Quest

**-A few days later-**

It's been about 1 and a half days since I completed the marital arts quest, kirito sent me a message saying he completed it a day ago, currently I am upgrading my gear with all the loot I have collected.

'Wow, thankfully I used the system to make the upgrade success percentage to 100%, if not I would have failed about 30% of the time…' Dredd thought as he finishes upgrading all his gear

"Well now that done, better go check up on the others…." Dredd said as he leaves the town as he sprints to Sera and her group location

**-15 minutes later-**

After about 15 minutes of sprinting, slashing mobs on the way he reached their location as they currently slaughtering a meadow of Trembling Ox and Trembling Cow.

"Hey need any help? Dredd said as he watches them continue to kill the animals' only realizing Dredd presence after killing all of them

"Hey Dredd what are you doing here?" Sera said as she and Felicia decide to rest next to him

"Ah that was tiring…. " Felicia said as she lay next to Dredd

"You guys were grinding the meat and the ingredient for the Trembling shortcake, am I right?" Dredd ask as the others decide it is time to rest

"Yep we tasted that cake and it was so tasty, but it was quite expensive so we decided to get the milk and then get give it to the NPC and get the cake, some col and EXP for free." Felicia said as she lick her lips

"Well It is, tasted great…..*mobs respawned*…well looks like they respawned, may i?" Dredd said to the group as he looks at the mobs in the field.

"Sure go crazy." Sera said as everyone else took a break while Dredd pulls out his swords and ran straight into the field

**-1 minutes later-**

After painting the fields red with the blood of the mobs, Dredd decide to say goodbye to Sera and her group while returning back to the town.

Only to find kirito and Asuna at a blacksmith trying to upgrade her rapier, but at the last moment the rapier broke into a thousand polygons, then Kirito asks the blacksmith what happened.

He explains that when the game was released a new penalty was added, Weapon Disappearance.

Of course there was no 'weapon disappearance' so Dredd immediately went in and said

"I recommend you return her rapier back, you low life scammer." Dredd said with a demanding tone as the player named Nezha asked

"What are you talking about?" he said trying to act dumb

"You really wanna act dumb well fine." Dredd open up a holographic keyboard and type a few things while nezha looked at him nervously, Asuna give Dredd a weird looks while kirito just smiles.

When Dredd finish typing he turns the screen to show what he had just type, the screen appears as the Developer console and the text typed out is **"Wipe all stats, equipment and Col of player: Nezha"**

The look on his face was drained of colour when he finished reading the text , he look like when Makoto Itō was about died (school days) after all at his current level and items, if he lost them all it would be a death sentence.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't I will give her rapier back just don't!" nezha said as he gives Asuna her rapier back

"Good now if you do something like this again, all I need to do is just click this button and everything you have will be wiped." Dredd said as he, kirito and Asuna leave the area

**-A few minutes after they left the area-**

"Thanks Dredd." Asuna said as Dredd finish upgrading her rapier

"No problem Asuna." Dredd said as he hands her rapier back to Asuna

Dredd then gathers up his gear and give a handshake to both Asuna and kirito before saying

"Well this is goodbye for now see you guys later!" Dredd shouted as he leaves for the2nd floor boss

**-6 days later-Dredd POV (Them SAO time skips) Date: 12 December 2022 Time: 1310 [Changing them timelines!]  
**It's been 3 days since I single handedly killed Nato The Kernel Taurus» ,«Baran the General Taurus» and «Asterios The Taurus King» (2nd floor mid bosses and floor boss respectively [wikia info]), I think Argo or nezha told the other players my identity or at least they know that I am a player. me, kirito and Asuna completed the 'Concerto of Black and White' quest (at this time no info about that story can be found so I can't write about it [want to stay true to the orginal Sao timeline as much as possible]), kirito got the queen's knightsword while I got the king's knightsword, Asuna melted her her Wind Fleuret into Argentium Ingot, then uses it to make her new rapier, the Chivalric Rapier.

I currently in a secluded, sound proofed safe zone having a video conference with maya, Lilith, Grim and Strea on, I am talking with maya and Lilith on what is happening in the real world while Grim and Strea tell me on how the plan is proceeding.

"So… Argus has disbanded and RECTO Progress Inc. takes over SAO server management….well that was faster than expected…." Dredd said as he eats an apple (like an asshole/bad ass)

"Yes big brother, thanks to our info Argus has disbanded faster than expected but thankfully our company has getting a lot of its resources and more in this short time, with our resources, our many projects are proceeding swimmingly." Lilith said with a smile as maya continued

"*Sigh* do we have to deliver all the death notes by ourselves? There are just too many for just 2 little girls…." Maya said with a pout

"O come on you 2 are the only ones I can trust with all of our plans, remember our promise girls." Dredd said with a smile as the girls gave him a huge grin

"Ok big brother!" the girls said in unisons

"Anyone know where kayaba currently is?" Dredd said as he checks the status of the virus

"Yes, he is currently being taken cares of by mother, Koujiro Rinko at his hidden mountain cottage, as for his SAO position, we have no info on it as big sister seraph is protecting him." Maya said as she continues to check the data flow of SAO

"Well I know that he programmed Seraph to protect him at all cost so until we free her we don't wouldn't know his location, as for Koujiro Rinko…..i guess she is technically all of your mother but kayaba was alone when he created me." Dredd said as he looks at image of Koujiro Rinko

"We still love you big brother, no matter what happen." Maya said with a smile

"Thank you maya…." Dredd said with a sad-ish expression

"Big brother, we are getting reports that the 3rd floor has been cleared." Strea said while smiling

"And there been reports of orange players…..well if we get reports of PKer then I can finally come into play." Grim said with a smile

"And then I can become a vigilante because of the death of my 'little sister'….." Dredd said as he begins to close everything

"If that was to really happen to one of us what would you do big brother?" Strea ask as maya, Lilith and Grim listen

"The same thing my 'character' going to do, hunt the prey and mutilate them." Dredd said as he ends the call and leaves the area

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4 Birth of a Vigilante

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 4: Birth of a Vigilante

Date: March 22 2023 Time: 6am Location 19th floor Town: Ralback (counter guardian fanfic location)

It been 4 months since the start of SAO, I killed quite a few PKer and captured a several orange players and have sent them to my secret home base of a fortress on the 8th floor which I plan to share with a guild when I create 1 and I already got a few members in mind for it, been given the named Dreaded vigilante not sure whether to be flattered or what, (the beaters fanfic idea)no one has any clue on my true identity.

Over half of the Aincrad Liberation Squad members were annihilated by the 25th floor boss, I almost expected it since all of 25-50-75-100 bosses are harder than the previous 24 but too bad really it going to be more work for the girls and more for after SAO. The ALS leaves the front lines and merges with MMO Today on the 1st Floor.

Faux and his friends joined Aincrad Liberation Force, not a wise choice but they wanted to help people, I think they would have been fine on their own like Sera and her group but well…at least they have good morality.

Asuna joins the Knights of the Blood which is being led by Heathcliff, the man I suspect to be kayaba but with no proof.

I am currently with Faux and Argo on the 19th, faux has been eating 6 pieces of BALUT which I am surprised kayaba put in the game, (no clue wtf that is but it's in counter guardian's fanfic so…) Argo without her hood and stuff looks quite beautiful as they were talking, I decide to help faux with his quest for items to make that shield, which I am surprised he has gotten so much of the items need for it. Argo had to unequip her hood again so that faux wouldn't leave her behind as he states 'no candy like eye candy'.

**-A few minutes later-**

Currently we are standing near the edge of ELMAC (26th floor city from counter guardian's fanfic) preparing to jump off to the town of CAMLE 100 feet below us, it's 100% safe but only a few not so sane people will have the guts to jump off.

Argo is trying to argue with Faux as I can see the stress and fear increasing within her while faux is trying really hard to make her jump willingly, but faux give into impatience and grab Argo's hand causing the females in audience watching us to go "KYAAA!"

Faux then proceed to hug Argo causing even more noise in the crowd, from the look on his face, I knew what he was about to do even without reading his thoughts 'Sorry about this Argo, but 18 hours of trekking is a waste of time.' Faux thought as he prepares to do the unthinkable as I just stand there smiling waiting for it to happen, a few seconds later Faux hugs Argo tighter, bend his knees and yell "SUPLEX!", he then throws himself and Argo off the edge as I follow suit and do a Olympic gold medal style of Drive as I hear Argo shout you "YOU BASTAAAAAaaaaaa-!"

A few seconds later, an large explosion like shockwave vibrated throughout the area, Faux and I landed on one knee like a badass while Argo…..after a few seconds later she proceed to beat the shit out of faux even though it was a safe zone while shouting at faux, since faux did do something wrong i decreased the pain tolerate level in faux's character.

**-An hour later-**

After Argo finally calmed down, we went into the forest near the area to hunt down the field boss Pandarian Brewmaster (counter guardian fanfic field boss).

Currently I am just standing to the side while faux and Argo are locked in mortal kombat (see what I did there) with it, the reason why I am just standing to the side analyzing the fight is I don't really need the loot or EXP from it as I am currently lvl 66 while I have a mansion type fortress filed with loot.

From the analysis, Argo and faux are both fantastic at hand to hand combat Argo more so as she uses unarmed most of the time while using claws on occasion, They then did Rapid switch one of the few dangerous but rewarding tactics, hear they been doing this for 2 weeks now.

After the Pandarian died, faux hugged Argo and then proceed to swing her around like a marriage couple.

"Argo, you're awesome! 1 month of suffering is finally over and it's all thanks to you! O and thanks for the help too Dredd." After a few more seconds of swinging Argo like a ragdoll he puts her down and her complaining we went to Faux's friend place in TAFT while he and Argo talked between each other about faux's friends within the army and about him being away from the army for a month now.

**-A couple of minutes later- **

We arrived at faux's friend, a 6'11 fat Russian guy named Andrei's place really quick as I handed both of them teleport crystal for the loot they gave me for helping them clear the area to the field boss.

"Ah comrade! Glad to see you ag-" The man then looks at agro with a smile and says "And here I thought you were a lost cause."

"Ah….Andrei not you too, *sigh* does everyone believe I am the forever alone guy?" Faux ask Andrei

"Dah of course comrade, with that gamer attitude of yours, it's no surprise that everyone will think that, skazheete(Russian word no clue wtf it means from counter guardian fanfic) , who's the girl?" Andrei ask faux, is my Hiding skill that high, how has he not notices me yet, well my cloak helps but my invisibility is not active.

"This is agro the rat and the man over there in the corner is Dredd, the man I told you about the guy who overkills things a lot." Faux said pointing to me, Andrei looks at us, Argo seems nervous by the big Russian while I just have a staring contest with him

"Ah the information broker in my store, it's nice to meet you, long time no see Dredd." Andrei said as he moves to shake my hand even if he blow my cover

"Been a long time huh comrade? I said as he returns the handshake

"Wait how do you know each other?" Faux ask me and Andrei turn to him

"Had a deal with your godmother quite soon time ago and met him with your Godmother with some of her 'friends', Ralph." I said as Argo just looks at the 3 confused

"O I forgot to introduce you to him Argo, Andrei is a real life friend of mine and like his looks suggest he is part of hotel Moscow (black lagoon reference), a Russian version of the yakuza." Faux said as Argo just pales at man while saying "y-yakuza!?"

"Don't be scared, despite his looks, he is an Ok guy." Faux said as he continues "So got all the ingredients, let's make this happen."

"Good work comrade, come on lets go to the back and make it, come on Dredd you can come after all you were the one who gave us the first few ingredient, o sorry Argo but you can't follow." Andrei said as he open the door to the back

"Why can't I, after all I helped faux gather about half of the items at least I should know what it is." Argo said as he tries to walk in

"Argo, you can see the after effect of what we are doing but I recommend you not follow." i said as Argo says "WHY?"

"Because it's too embarrassing, KYAA!" Andrei replied in a disturbing manner while Argo just stand there shocked and probably scared about the whole event while I just facepalm.

**-A few minutes later-**

After a few minutes the shield is complete, I can tell that Argo is trying to use her listening skills on the door while Faux and Andrei are discussing on the shield.

After their discussion, we walked out of the room with Argo's eyes instantly on the shield in his left hand.

"A…shield?" Argo said as she analyze the shield's appearance

It's a black standard size round shield devoid of any design at all, it's just a simple round piece of metal, which is very uncommon to SAO's stylish world, another thing is that it had shaped edges on the shield like a weapon.

"Isn't it heavy?" Argo asks as Faux said "not really, it's lighter than it looks, but it does hurt my speed but I will get used to it." Faux said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Really!? 60 items and 1 month long hunt just for a shield? There no way that's it, there must be some sort of secret to it, tell me, I'll pay you depending how interesting it is." Argo said before I said something "you know they will most likely act like dumbasses if you keep on asking them."

I said as Argo just sighs and say "alright just tell or show me what it does eventually alright?"

Faux just nods as we leave his store, but before we can say anything we spot 5 figures, all wearing the army's heavy armor, with Faux's sister in the group glaring at us, she then walks up to us, stares at both Argo and me for a second before turning to faux and calls his name in a cold manner.

Faux just sighs as he says "well looks like your right Argo, they really want me back by force if need be….well sorry but it looks like I won't be back for a while."

"Well this was really expect….i see if I can talk to thinker about this but it looks like it can't be helped PM us if you need anything." I said as I start walking away from the group and proceed on my own way as I secretly teleport to their destination.

**-10 minutes later-location: Horunka Village**

I am currently in a tree not too far away from Faux and company's location as faux spots Kibaou and his group not too far from him.

With my control on some of the system, I can see and hear them as clear as day.

"What's this about Kibaou?" Faux said casually, pissing of Kibaou

"Did you really just ask me that!?" Kibaou shouted

"Yeah I just did." Faux said calmly furthering pissing Kibaou off, I can pretty much see the steam from his cactus of a head from here

"You selfish bastard! Unlike your friends, you just abandoned the guild after what happened on the 25th floor! You been leveling up while we suffered!" kibaou shouted angrily while faux just thought if he was serious

"Kibaou calm down let me talk to him." Gawain said as he approached faux "listen to me man, the point is, a lot of people are annoyed that you never show up during any of our guild activates." Gawain said trying not to anger his friend

"Why should it matter if I showed up or not? Unlike you all with position, I am just a nameless grunt. I wouldn't have done any good even if I attended!" faux said trying to keep his annoyance in check even if not so well.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Czarina shouted before Gawain can say anything "we were suffering and our ranks decimated! You could have helped!" Czarina shouted at faux while he says "And what was I supposed to do? Like I have said, I am a nameless grunt." faux replied as calmly as he can even though I can tell his rage is rising, I decide to make my way to them as I active my cloak' special invisibility as I contact thinker.

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU BEEN DOING! You're hoarding items and selling them to the highest bidder! I may not know how much money you got from selling those items, but I know it would have helped a lot of people if you shared it!" Czarina explains, I can sense faux's killing intent increasing per second, I better make it in time before he does something he regrets

"Under the command of sub leader Kibaou, I command you faux, relinquish all of your items." Czarina as calmly as she can while faux says "O you can't be fu-" faux tried to complained only to be stop by Czarina as she shouted "IF YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE SOLUTION, THEN YOUR PART OF THE PROBLEM!"

At that point faux snapped, I quickly sprinted toward faux as Gawain tries to calm him down but failing miserably, Faux then tries to leave the area as his sister grabs his arm and tries to reason with him only for him to pull out his dagger and attempt to stab her.

Thankfully I was quicker and I grabbed his hand before he drives his dagger in the gut of his sister.

"Stop! Calm down for a second here, don't do something you will regret!" I shouted as the other attempt to pull out their weapons because of me and faux, he tries to break free from my hold as Czarina backed away

"Faux stop! I have already inform thinker about this, don't do something you will regret." I said as his struggle started to slow down

"*sigh* whatsup cactus head, causing trouble for everyone again I see." I said in mocking tone as steam can be seen from kibaou's head

"look I get it, your angry that your friends are against you when it's clearly a extortion attempt by Kibaou like the last time at the first floor but you need to calm down before you go on a killing spree and do something you will regret." I said trying to calm him down as thinker and some of his men teleport behind us

"Kibaou and the rest of you stand down now!" thinker shouted as I say

"Goddamn thinker I still don't know why you even invited Kibaou to join your guild, *looks at Kibaou* men like him should have never left starting city, and for you 2 *looks at Gawain and Czarina**sighs*, with friends like you guys who need enemies." I said coldly to the 2 as faux face is still full of anger and rage as he says

"Well Dredd you saved them a whole lot of hurt by stopping me, but you should know that I wouldn't have killed Gawain and czarina but everyone else, I am not so sure." Faux said coldly as his sister asks for his forgiveness which was ignored.

He proceed to do 2 very cruel things to his friends, 1st he left the guild and then 2nd of the cruelest is delete them from his friends list, he then takes out a teleport crystal says that he is sorry about the mess and the cost of it to both me and thinker as he leaves while the cries of his sister were pitiful at best.

I can feel the sadness from czarina as she cries for her brother while Gawain tries to wrap his head around what had just happened and what would have happened if I had not intervene.

I leave the area after I give thinker a few things before leaving to cover for the teleport crystals they used.

**-3 days later- **

Been 3 days since faux left the group, I easily filled in faux side of the story to everyone, when they questioned me why I followed them, I said that thinker would never bring back anyone by force and that the 3 of us (Dredd, faux and thinker) have been in contact with each other and faux had been secretly giving some of his loot to him, which only made the feeling of dread worst for the 2 friends.

After the meeting about Faux, I told both Gawain and Czarina that faux forgive them and they should catch up with Faux and help us beat this death game, the moment I said that they instantly lighten up.

'But unfortunately if my prediction it right, I just sent one of them to an early grave…..' I said as I finished up my report for the week.

**-2 Weeks later-Faux's POV**

I had just killed 28th floor field boss a werewolf by the name of Bane Hollow with Dredd, I had to use my smoke bombs and THAT but since me and Dredd were the only ones in the area, I didn't hold back.

Dredd help take down half of its HP before letting me kill it as he wanted to see my skills with THAT while he said that he didn't need to EXP or the items it dropped.

The fight took a bite out of my wallet though with all the smoke bombs I used, but Dredd did give me the recipe for the frags he recently created so it's still a plus.

Gawain sent a message through Dredd saying he wanted to form a party to hunt down the 22th field boss together and prove that he caught up to me.

"It's still early but I better meet Gawain first so bye Dredd thanks for everything." I said to Dredd as I pull out a teleport crystal

"Hey no problem man and good luck with that field boss." Dredd said as he pulls out his own teleport crystal

As I was about to teleport I could swear that he had a sad expression on his face.

**-A few minutes later-**

After about a few minutes of trekking up a mountain on the 22th floor, I hear the clashing of swords.

'Hmm….an early riser other than me? That's rare.' I thought as I hear a very familiar voice saying "SOMEBODY!HELP!"

I quickly ran and hid behind a tree as I see 9 orange players surrounding 1 green player on the ground 'shit PKers…' that is when I realized who that was on the ground, it was Gawain!

**Third person POV (normal POV)**

'I am sorry for all of this you 2 but this is the only way for the plan to work….i have disabled the pain absorber for the Pkers while I made sure Gawain felt nothing before he dies….' Dredd thought as he looks at the scene unfolded in front of him.

First: Gawain died feeling no pain, killed by Flandre

Second: Faux snaps as he kills 3 Pker before getting paralyzed by Johnny black and attacked by both Red-Eyed XaXa and POH

Third: Klein and his Fuurinkazan saved faux, faux then kills another one, POH, Johnny black, Red-Eyed XaXa and Flandre escapes, faux interrogating the last one before killing him, Klein attempts to stop him but fails.

Fourth: faux rapidly stabs the now nonexistent corpse while Klein and the Fuurinkazan watch in horror at the broken faux

'At least find comfort that your friend Gawain escaped SAO and is currently resting within the N.E.S.T. system…' Dredd thought as he closes all programs as he leaves the area

"I hope that someday all of you can forgive me …..forgive me for everything I have done and what I going to do….." Dredd said to no one as he leaves

End of chapter 4

Feel free to PM me characters that you guys want me to add in


	6. Chapter 5 The Guild

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 5: The Guild

Date: December 30 2023 Time: 6pm location: 8th floor Within Dredd's personal fortress

**Dredd POV**

It been 1 year since the start of the death game, and humanity is barely 50Th floor.

My 'friends' have not been doing so well, kirito's guild got annihilated within a anti crystal trap room a few months ago, he may have gotten dual blades but with his current state of mind….., he went to train for the Nicholas The Renegade event boss for his Divine Stone of Returning Soul, but his hope were crushed when he found out that it only brings players back if it's within 10 second after their death, I later took it from him and been able to duplicate it with the resources I have, may they all forgive me someday.

Faux has because a full fledge PKKer, he has the most players killed score in SAO, me being the second by like a few kills, and apparently the ARMY has formed a new task force for dealing with us PKKers, led by Faux's own little sister too bad they don't know her true objective for it.

From the information I have received, there a new PKer guild called laughing coffin on the rise, the boys would love to know about this.

Apparently there a new VRMMORPG has come out named ALfheim online with Kirito's 'sister' planning to play it, I may look into that later.

Sera and her group has become a front liner guild named The vigils consisting of about 20 plus high level-ish players, their goal is to help clear the game and bring Pkers and orange players to justice, at this point they don't have a base….i may give them mine if they ask….

Been secretly respawning most of the floor bosses and killing them and getting their various rare last hit boss drop, quickly becoming the richest man in SAO.

"*sigh* I better see how our 'guests' are doing." I said as I close the my stat screen and proceed to go to the jail under this fortress

After about a few minutes of walking down to the jail cell I see my 'guests' on the floor half dead because of the lack of food I have given them, as I move through the cells all of them look at me with expression of fear, regret, hatred and some on and some on, all of them within my cells are orange players, thefts and the normal criminal getting better treatment then the Pkers I have let live within my cells.

"So…..how are we all doing today?" I ask with a girlish tone

"Fuck off man you torture us enough, what more do you fucking want from us!" one of the souls within my cells said

"Well if you have to ask what I want from all of you….it's DEATH." I said as I finished my sentence with a devilish and demanding tone while everyone else's face went pale

"But I won't kill you all that easily, you all must die with a propose…like being slaughtered as bait for a boss….or something like that…." I said calmly as I proceed to look at all of my 'guests'.

I have about 40 'guests 'within my home, there about 38 males and 2 females, 1 of the females is a info collector for the Pkers and the other one is an old 'friend' of POH, both of them are being treated better than the norm in here as well as the fact that they are female but that doesn't matter that much.

"So any of you want to tell me anything? Anything that could give you guys an easier time in here?" I asked them as I only give them what they need to survive but not enough for they need to stay completely sane, after all the murders in here, I given them food once a month or so plus the fact that I show them the faces of their victims in their sleep and make them feel their last moments, ah…..the wonders of technology…..

**-A few minutes later-**

After I left the tormented souls in my cells, I decided that I should go tend to the other matter in my home as I walk through the mansion, there were more than enough supplies and space in this place to hold an army and keep them going. The front yard had around 7-8 acres, the building itself was about 80 feet tall and the front wall was around between 300 to 400 feet across, I have a Forge, alchemy station, a mill, a training area, 4 acres worth of farm land and several others. (Idea from the fanfic The beaters)

After checking everything and preparing a few things like smoke bomb, incendiaries, Frags and other things, I left to meet up with Sera and her group as they wanted to defeat a special dungeon they found on the 24th floor and orange players reported on the 15th floor.

'Well it's time to go….' I thought as I teleport out of my home.

**-A couple of minutes later-**

When I reached the location Sera said to meet with her new guild, I can tell something was very wrong about it, when I scanned the area I soon realized why, 30 PKer are surrounding 40 green players near the dungeon sera told me about.

After about a few second trekking through the area, I reached their location and what I saw made me think that the players trapped within this death game are worst than kayaba.

The PKer had tied everyone up and paralyzed them, so far no one has died thankfully, I used my high listen skill to found out what they plan.

"Hey man how long do we have to wait until we can kill them Grim?" a PKer ask to a man with the scythe

"Not very long jack after all he is already here…." Grim said as he turns to Dredd as he goes to a fighting stands

"Grim…." I said leaking out a massive amount killing intent

"Hello Dredd…..how nice to see you again doing well?" Grim asked with a childish tone

"You…*pulls out my swords*…..so after all this time, you're just going to present yourself to me huh….well die then…" I said as I charge towards the group as my blades shine blood red

"HELL'S SABER!" hell's saber, my own personal sword skill, it cause blood red flames that does the damage of a mob on 90th floor, but the special part is that my sword skill cancels the pain absorber on the player it hits so they will feel the burning pain.

When the flames escape my blades, Grim jumped out of the way as my flames burns 15 of his PKer 'comrades', their scream were deafen to the point where even Sera and his group were scare of me.

"Come on Dredd, come on and avenge your cute little sister…."Grim said as I ran at slashing frenziedly my swords against PKer that got in my way.

"You must be Dredd, Grim told me some much about you, my name is jack the ripper…" the man named jack said as he steps beside Grim while I kill another PKer in my way to Grim

I took a quick scan of the area, currently there are only 5 PKer left include jack and Grim while the others watch me in horror, I then throw 3 paralyzing daggers into the other 3 PKers chest as I say "I will deal with you three later right now….it's show time…" huh POH favorite line, well it did put the fear into their eyes

"Well this was a good test for you my friend now let's go jack, we done what we come here to do." Grim said with a smirk as I try to throw my daggers at him only for him to teleport a second behind my daggers hit.

"Damn you!" I shouted as I try to grab him only for him to disappear

"I'll kill you, you bastard do you hear! I will end you!" I shouted to the sky and drop to my knees before I turn to the 3 PKers shitting themselves and started walking to them

"Hey man we didn't do anything we just came to meet up with some of our friends, we had nothing to do with this!" one of the 3 said as I tower over them

"Yeah probably but we will see how much that is true afterwards but for now….." I didn't finish my sentence as I stick 3 daggers into them as they realized that their HP was decreasing really fast as a poisoned icon appear on their HUDs

"Wait man what are you doing, wait we can tell you anything just don't do this!" the man said as he panics

"O don't worry, I believe you, I really do….." I said as their bars hit 1% as they are consumed by a light similar to a teleport

After all of that I turn my head to the frighten group of players behind me, all of them with fear in their eyes as they look at me a monster for killing 28 player without a second thought.

"Sorry you all had to see that." I said as I untie their bindings and give them anti dote crystals

"It's alright, you did what you had too…." Levi said as he helps untie the rest of the players

"Well….since I know that your guild doesn't had a base, wanna come to mine?" I said that as I check the items of the PKers

**-About 15 minutes later-**

Currently, Sera and her guild are in my home resting, she told me that the other players that the PKer captured were her guild's new recruits that she was training for the dungeon when Grim and his PKer captured her.

So far the plan is coming together nicely, both me and grim are good at acting to pull something like that off, ah….just 1 more sin I will have to atone after SAO, as for jack the ripper, he tells me when i reveal myself that Grim will kill him.

Well currently while her entire stares at my fortress with a look of wanting in their eyes, I'm currently drinking one of the most expensive alcohols in SAO, only found on the 100th floor, Ice cool crimson brandy: gives a 25% boost in strength and HP stat for 24 hours after the 10 minute hangover debuff, like some guy sulking, have to make sure that I act sad after finding the 'person that killed my sister' after like months of hunting after all I had modified the drink so that it's 25% more alcoholic, 0% of the added bonus it gives normally and 25% less on the hangover time.

"So I take it everyone is doing alright?" I ask as I continue to drink my brandy as the other start to walk into the 'main hall/dining area' type place as I sit on a chair.

"Wow man i wish you could have told us about this…." Levi said as he looks all around the area

"Well I did plan on having your guild to take this place over after your guild gets bigger….anyway how is everyone?" I said as I drink the rest of the brandy down

"They are a bit shaken but all in all they are alright but…..i can't believe we got captured so easily…" Sera said as she sits down and rest for a bit

"Well I can't blame you…..Grim has always been a good trapper I'll give him that much…." I said with an angered expression

"Who was he?" Felicia ask me as she ate some Ice cream from the kitchen

"He is the reason why I become the man I'm today…..he murdered my little sister and made me watch…." I said as I literally crush the glass mug in my hand

The room went dead silent after I said that as I grab the bottle of brandy and start drinking it with the mask on (he can move the mouth part of his mask to drink and eat [he never takes it off])

After about an hour of talking and meet the guild realized that all of them has a grudge to pick with the PKer and orange players but they didn't have the guts to become PKKers, but there are defiantly good players within the guild and they can defiantly help me with some of the thing I have in store for SAO.

Then it came to the point where I asked Sera if I could join their guild, but her answer to it was something I wasn't expecting this so soon, she told him that she will give me leadership of the Guild as I had more experience, resources, skills, etc. for the job, which everyone else agrees to it.

After about a few hours of giving everyone I tour of the place and showing everyone their rooms which there are about 80 rooms for players in this place, I showed them the workstation around the area which there were 3 blacksmiths, 2 alchemists, 4 archer include Sera, 8 heavy hitters (2handed/heavy armor/sword and shield), 4 speeders, 6 information gathers, and then the rest were standards.

But one person sticks out of everyone, one of people that interest me during the start of SAO, Hei was in the guild with 2 of his real life friends, Yin, 1 of the information gathers, real name: Kirsi, Finnish girl, a good pianist I heard (not blind like in Darker than black) , and Suou, 1 of the archers, a Russian girl that move to japan a few years ago, just like Asuna she used her real name.

'Hmmm…..good….' I thought as I approach hei

"Hei, would you mean if I speak to you in private?" I ask him as he turns to me

"…Sure, why not." He said as he follows me down the hall

After walking down the hall to armory, I proceed to throw him his custom made suit of armor that I made specialty for him at the start of the game.

"Here I think you would get more use out of this than me." I said as I proceed to leave the room

"Why did you give this to me?" he ask as he checks the stats of the items

"You're friends and the guild may not know what you do but I do, you're the contractor." I said with no hesitation

The moment I finished my sentence, he charged at me with his knife and says "How did you know that?"

He said with the eyes of a soulless killer.

"Well….you forgot that one of your targets was mine, remember Jason? (Friday the 13th reference) you killed him before I could, and besides from what I have seen from you, your skills combined with this new gear I given you will make you better at what you do….beside what was said in this room stays between you and me so don't worry." I said as Hei released his grip

"Sure about that, no one should know about what I have done alright…" Hei said as he leaves

"I will give you a call for 'special' operations, but until then rest well hei." I said with a smile as he leaves

'Well that could have well better but what the hell, I got stuff to do anyway like that dungeon we were supposed to explore.' I thought as I leave the base making sure that the jail cells can only be excess by me and me alone

**-An hour later-**

The boss room will like an ancient tomb with bugs crawling around 'thankfully I didn't bring the girls here, they would probably scream and faint….or at least Felicia would anyway.'

It was then I realized what the boss its name was appeared as Azazel, The Rectifier of All Things (tekken 6 reference) appearance was about 10 feet tall while being about 1500 pounds at a guess.

'*sigh* kayaba just loves to make reference from old popular games doesn't he….' I thought the moment I saw the boss as I remember kayaba getting idea for the mobs and bosses from the old popular games.

I quickly dodge the crystal boulders that emerge from ground as he roars at me, I quickly charge with my twin blades as he summons numerous crystal scarabs to attack me.

"HELL'S SABER!" I shouted as I sent my flames to intercept his crystal scarabs, the attack cancelled mine out while mine cancelled it's attack.

It then rolls into a ball and charge me, I dodge out of the way only for it to follow me, hitting me causing me to lose 5%, It then uses a tail sweep attack, I then block the attack with my swords as I use "The Eclipse!" The highest level dual-blades sword skill.

20% of his 1 of the 5 HP bars he has 'this is going to be a long day…' I thought as I continue my attack.

**-1 hour later-**

After about 40 minute into this fight, I figured out it has laser type attack, stun attack , he can change into a swarm of beetles for a few seconds, and that his claws are high damaging if I was of a lower level.

Currently his HP is 25%, and he has entered a berserker rage mode as he glows bright lava-ish color.

"Thank god I can't feel fatigue…." I said as I dodge another one of his attacks as I throw 2 poison daggers right into his eyes, while he is stun I quickly charge at him as me blades glow a bright red as I plan to decapitate him, but it transforms in to beetles before I can give the finishing blow.

"I always hate the ones that don't wanna die…." I said as I slowly lose my temper

It was only then I realized I was being watched by my beloved brother, Grim "having trouble big brother?" he said as he equips his scythe as I check that we are the only ones within the area, which we were.

"Not really, dear brother, he isn't that hard just really annoying." I said as cut off one of Azazel hands

But Grim pretend he didn't hear what I said as he proceed to decapitate Azazel's head as he gets the last hit bonus but opens up a trade menu and gives me his prize.

"Well here brother, the prize of this boss fight, 1 of piece of the Devil Gene skill set, Devil's soul." Grim said as I see materialize it in my hand a football size energy sphere.

"Hmm…..this item was planned to be used against me when someone with the Devil Gene skill set battled me on the Ruby Palace….what a petty…" I said with a sad ish expression

"Ah yes big brother after all we were all bosses of SAO before kayaba took that right from us…." Grim said as looks at me

"Hmph the irony is that because of kayaba, I am free and soon I will free us all….and that he will fail and his dream will die…O and don't worry brother about my 'finale' form I will use it when this all ends…." I said smiling as I continue

"Well I got to go dear brother, I have a guild to run now and be careful of them, they are …..Unique then the norm…" with that warning a say goodbye to my brother as I teleport back to the fortress only to find everyone asleep, I then check the time: 10Pm

"Well that was an eventful day now…let's get back to work shall we…." I said to no one as I enter my room

**-3 days later- **

3 days, It took 3 days for the guild to become popular, our guild single handedly cleared the way to the boss room and then took down the 50th floor boss, Six-Armed Metallic Buddha Statue with no deaths and without anyone reaching below 30% HP just a day after the 49th floor been clear by a certain PKKer. But unfortunately that is not the only reason why my guild has become the talk of the town because of me, the infamous Dreaded vigilante had taken control of it from Sera and there a rumor going around that the Contractor has joined too which mean someone knows hei's true identity.

Well it doesn't matter really what the people think, recruit only people who I have check had no ties to the PKers and that they are willing to hurt other players and that if necessary they would kill them, currently there are 65 people in the guild. (Guild idea from the beaters fanfic)

I have also heard Lisbeth, the female in SAO with the highest blacksmithing skill has opened a shop thanks to the help of her friends Czarina and Asuna.

As for Kirito, he stopped training after the Nicholas The Renegade and Faux is currently hunting PKers after he killed the 49th floor boss.

How did I know that Faux is currently hunting PKers? Cause I with him right now reviewing his extra skill in action.

**-Third person POV (Normal POV)-**

Currently on the 45th floor are Czarina, Asuna and Lisbeth are training in the Jungles of the Apes, fighting and killing the gorilla type mobs within said jungle.

After they killed the 26th gorilla, "Nice work you 2, we make a pretty good team don't we." Lisbeth said as she pokes her head from behind a tree she been hiding behind.

"*Sigh* says the girl that didn't do jack." Czarina said as she rest her giant 2 handed sword, ZWEIHANDER on her shoulder.

"Now, don't be like that Czarina, after all she does a good job repair our gear." Asuna said as she sheathed her rapier

"Yeah, i know *turns to Lisbeth*, I hope you are grateful, we are sacrificing a day on the frontlines just so you can leech us." Czarina said with an angrily-ish manner

Lisbeth then knees and bows to Czarina while sarcastically saying "Oh humble and kind Czarina, I am eternally grateful (toy story reference there) and I'm forever blessed to be your friend."

"…for some odd reason, that just pisses me off more." Czarina said as the 3 of them burst out laughing as they head home

**-A few minutes later-**

"Hey…did you guys hear that?" Lizbeth said as the 2 look at her

"Chains?" Asuna said as they equips their weapons

"Is it me or is it getting closer?" Lisbeth said with a hint of fear

"Ladies, get ready for anything …" Czarina as she stands in attack position

Soon screaming can be heard from the direction of the chains, after a few seconds 2 kids ages about 12 running toward the 3 like their lives depended on it

"PLEASE O GOD HELP ME!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE SAVE US!"

They shouted with fear as 1 of the orange players trips on something due to the vegetation, he tries to stand up, only to be latched on by something metal.

"O GOD HELP ME, HE'S GOT ME HELP AHHHHHHH!" the boy said as he gets dragged deeper into the vegetation

There was dead silence soon after, a second later the sound of chains begins again.

The surviving boy runs up and hugs Lisbeth while saying "please you got to help me, I swear I won't do it again, please I don't wanna die!" the boy said with fear in his eyes

"Wow wait, calm down kid." Lisbeth said trying to calm him down while the sounds of chains get closer as the 3 take on defend position trying to find anything with their eyes

The chain suddenly stops, as silence soon follow.

As the silence continues, the boy decides he couldn't take it anymore and decides to make a break for it.

"Damn it brat get back here, it isn't safe!" Czarina yells as signals Asuna to catch up with the pure AGI kid, Asuna tries to reduce the gap with the kid but it was already too late.

A white hooded figure violently jumps on the kid taking about 25% of his HP as he pins the kids to the ground as he draws his dagger, a mysterious figure in black and red armor watching in a tree behind all of them.

"Please! I'm sorry I won't PK again I promise!" the kid tried to beg as the hooded figure just raises his dagger and says in an emotionless voice "Yeah…I know you won't." the man said as he proceed to stab the kid in the head causing him to dissolve into particles.

The man then faces the 3 girls as he says "Well hello there Czarina, Asuna and…..well I don't know who you are but hello there, thanks for looking out for Czarina, she has quite the foul mouth but she's a good person inside, please continue to keep her safe for me."

"Ah…well you're welcome, *a second later* hey wait! THAT"S NOT IT!" Asuna said and shouted the last part

"What's not it?" the man asked

"You …..Don't just ….do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"What? I just killed 2 PKers that's all."

"THEY WERE CHILDREN!"

The man tilts his head while looking at Asuna and says with confusion in his voice "….So?"

"They were children! They didn't know what they were doing! You could have just told them off!"

"Yeah…..when I first found them, I thought that could work but I caught them performing their 3rd PK, *shrugs shoulders* well no matter, kids just don't listen, you probably better off reprimand them in kind manner."

"KIND!? You murdered them!"

"Trust me, many PKKers torture their victims before killing them, compared to them I'm probably the kindest PKKer you will ever meet."

"That doesn't justify anything! Nothing justify taking a life!" Asuna roars at the PKKer but he just smiles

"Crimes are punished, one way or another, no matter what is one's age, gender, nationality or reason, all who sin will pay the price for it."

"Aren't you a hypocrite? Aren't you performing the same Crimes as the ones you kill?" Asuna asks the man

"I don't really like repeating myself you know." The man said as Czarina suddenly yells "ENOUGH! I don't give a damn about your reasons! As the head of PK suppression group, I am placing you under arrest Faux!"

Asuna's face lost some of it's color when she heard that "…That faux? The PKKer with the highest Kill count?"

"Are you sure about this Czarina? By now I assume that you heard about the 49th boss?" Faux ask as he take out his dagger

Czarina shifts her weight uncomfortably

Faux gives a heartily laugh before saying "Well new sure travels fast, got to talk with Argo later about it…Anyway here a question, how does 1 solo a boss?"

A tense silence follows, Asuna breaks it by saying "unique skill?"

"Bingo but no quite, strategy , tactics and a whole lot of uncertain factors but yes a unique skill does help …here a another question, what is harder to beat, a boss or 3 players…." Faux said as bloodlust fills the air

But before anyone could react, the mysterious figure decide that it's time to make himself known as he jumps in between the 3 girls and faux "you know faux when I decided to follow your progress on your skill, you didn't think I would just stay silent throughout all this right?" the man revealing to be Dredd said as Faux just laughs

"Well…yeah after all we did agree to not hurt any green players after all….." faux said as he pulls out a teleport crystal as Lisbeth said

"Wait…about what you said earlier….About criminals paying for what they done and about no exceptions…"

"Yeah what about it?" faux ask

"Does that mean that you're not exempted? You don't expect to live through SAO do you?" Lisbeth as faux is taken back by surprise as a smile form on his face as he teleports to 49th town

"well you're right about that….PKKers don't expect to live through this but they normally wanna kill their targets before so…faux target is the one that killed his best friend and mine is the bastard that murdered my little sister…but faux still has 1 person that he wants to protects and she is currently standing with you all." Dredd said as he starts walking away with a teleport crystal in hand

"Hey wait!" Asuna tries to chase after him only for him to teleport away.

'unfortunately…..my sins are much greater than all of yours and eventually i will pay for them in full….'

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6 The Blood Red Vigil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 6 The Black Swordsman, The Blood Red Vigil and the White Assassin

Date: 16 February 2024 Location: within SAO's core nexus

The front lines are currently on the 55th floor, my key members are the ones leading the assault, everyone one else is training within a dungeon in groups of 6-10.

A small guild named The Silver Flags attacked recently by the members of the Titan's Hand, an orange guild. 4 members of the guild are killed by them and only the leader managed to survive.

The leader of said guild has been requesting for someone to bring give his friends justice, me, faux and kirito has taken request to deal with titan's hand but faux wants them dead, kirito wants justice and will more likely sent them to the 1st floor black iron castle, while I probably just let them rot in my prison, at this point it's a competition on who get titan's hand first and I hope for their sake that kirito finds them before I do.

**-5 days later-**

Location: 20th floor Sunshine forest

I am currently with Hei at the PKKer meeting with faux about a few meters away from me, he is currently having a conversation with Andrei about love of all things.

There are currently 10 hooded figures here, all of which are some of the top PKKers within SAO, among said 10, 4 of which held silent yet supreme authority over everyone else.

Those are…

#4. Medium armor, offend type, AGI type, scythe user: TYRANT kill count: 22

#3. Light armor, Assassin type, unique equipment set, Dagger and wire user: Hei, The Contractor kill count: 30

#2. No armor, Assassin type, Strength type, unique skill user, Dagger and shield user: Faux, kill count: 44

And….

#1. Heavy armor, Swordsman type, unique equipment set, Dual sword wielder: Dredd, Dreaded vigilante kill count: 70

No sane person would talk back to the top PKKers.

"That enough you two, the meeting is starting." A man started with about 10 people behind him

The 10 new comers wore dark armor with an "I" as their emblem. They are members of the Inquisition , a weak mediocre non-front line guild that help with tracking down PKers. Officially there are only 30 people in said guild but unofficially there are hundreds non-PKKers supporting them.

At the center of them, was a businessman spear user: username LaCroix Real name: Sebastian La Croix (vampire the masquerade bloodlines reference) kill count: 1

But there was 1 of the last people never expected to come this meeting, Argo entered from behind LaCroix.

"Yo! I didn't expect to see you here whatsup?" faux ask nonchalantly

"I was paid to be here by LaCroix, *turns to Andrei* so…." Argo replied

Andrei shrugs "Sorry Argo, we were interrupted before I could ask."

Argo sighs "No…its fine…..There always a next time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Faux ask as I chuckle as I realized what they are talking about

"O nothing." Argo said as she sits down on the grass "….Weird girl…" faux said as he sits beside her

"Ahem...Let us begin meeting then, as all of you might know, PKing have been on rise as of late, reports show that the numbers of PKer has risen to triple digits, effectively dwarfing us." LaCroix said like a true businessman

"And worse yet, there been News that there is a new PKing guild out there now called laughing coffin." LaCroix said

For the 2 first timers (Argo and Andrei), the news is pretty grave. PKers alone are a pain to deal with but a whole guild of them would be a nightmare, but the two soon realized which side was more dangerous.

Every PKKer except me and Hei are smiling.

And not just any smile…..their smiles were so full of glee, that most would think that they are on the wrong side.

Even the calm LaCroix had a twisted smile.

I can see Argo tugging faux's sleeve, I can see some trace of fear in her eyes

"Faux…..Why are you all smiling?" Argo ask as Andrei also looked at him for answers but unlike Argo, Andrei is quite calm, though given his profession in real life, it only natural.

Faux then proceed to pat Argo on the head as he says "I assume that you thought of a PK guild as a disaster for us, right?" Argo nods

"Though true….an organized enemy is harder to destroy than a splintered group….however, there is also a downside to an organization." Faux said

"And that is?" Argo asks

"An organization is both a shield and a death trap. A chain of command allows quick information sharing and efficient personnel management but on the other hand, if you break 1 part of the chain especially the head of the chain, the entire organization will collapse." I finished what faux was trying to say

Argo says with confusion "I don't get …what's your point here?"

"the point is simple, just like us PKKers, they have to gather at some point and share info amongst each other, if you make one part of the chain fear you, you make everyone else do the same." Faux said

"But still an organized enemy is very dangerous, yes? I see no reason for your happiness." Andrei said

"Hmph, Andrei I thought you would understand, which would you prefer as hunter while hunting prey, would you hunt a weak defenseless prey or a well-organized strong prey?" I said as I give him a twisted smile

As if listening to our conversation, LaCroix continued "Rejoice my friends, our prey has become much more abundant, Nothing is more satisfying than watching a powerful prey get completely annihilated."

It was then that realization hit them, PKKers don't want justice, they want vengeance.

**-A few minutes later-**

The meeting proceeded as usual.

Under LaCroix orders, Argo gave everyone a copy of a detailed report of the current known PKers. This included their fighting style, current home base and down to their gender orientation, granted I already know all of them and some that Argo doesn't know about but that may give away that I been capturing PKers and orange players with my guild and keeping them within my jail, well at least I didn't kill them.

LaCroix also gave the usual summary of what has happened since their last meeting 3 weeks ago, the summary normally comprises of the usual who-killed-who, along with other major noteworthy events.

And of course both mine and Faux's incident were noteworthy.

"A couple of days ago, the 49th and 50th floor were cleared only a single day between each other, but an interesting rumor has circulated for the 49th floor, apparently it was cleared by only one person. Do you know about this faux?" LaCroix said as he looks at Faux, soon all eyes were focused on him

"Argo…..we are so going to talk about this later." Faux whispered to Argo as I just chuckle

"Yeah I heard about it a few times what about it?" Faux says as I contemplate whether or not to interfere

"Well….According to the rumors, you were the one who pull it off." LaCroix said seriously

I decide to type a message to Faux, a few seconds later a message pop up from faux screen saying "should I say something?" After he read the message he looks at me and shrugs his shoulders

"Yep he did defeat the 49th floor boss, what about it? Shouldn't that strike more fear into the heart of PKers that our '2nd best' PKKer defeated a floor boss on his own?" I said as I cross my arms and look at all of them

"Well that is true….ok I will just stop right there for faux, but I wanted to ask you Dredd why did you join the vigils? After out of all of us I would think that killing all of the PKers not capturing them would be for you?" LaCroix asked me seriously as I narrow my eyes at him

"Why not?" I ask him

"Excuse me?" LaCroix said slightly confused

"Ok let me ask you this LaCroix, where do you think all my captured souls go after we capture them?" I ask LaCroix

"I would assume you sent them to the Black iron castle…." LaCroix said as a smile appear on my face

"Nope, my base has a…well not so secret jail cell now since Hei is in my guild but I sent food down there depends on what they did, if they are orange criminals I give them, once a week, if they are PKers or informants for PKers they get food once a month, and they get food immediately if they give me info."

I said as hei gives me a concerned look as I continue "O by the way, the only people I recruit into the Vigils now are people with no problems attacking PKers and capturing them, and I have recruited quite a few PKKers that wants to be part of my guild so yeah anyone wanna join?" I ask as I look around the room.

"No? Well that's ok now if you would excuse me I need to go and do my job." I said as both I and hei pulls out teleport crystals and leave the area

**-A few minutes later-At their base**

"I take it that you wanna talk to me about what I said earlier huh." I said as I pour myself a new ice cool glass of brandy

"Was it true?" hei ask as he pours himself a glass of brandy

"Yep, I wouldn't lying when I said it but the more…..light heart members shouldn't know about it, all the PKKers I have recruited know about it but don't disagree with my ways." I said as I drink a bit of the brandy

"Well…I can't really judge you after all I have done, and what you do it's justice in a way for all they've done…." Hei said as he drinks his glass of brandy

"Yeah well….you were given the name Contractor for a reason Hei after all your skills of traversing any terrain and your professional kills are what gave you your name." I said as I made sure no one heard that

"Yeah well your skill at dealing with any enemy is why you got your name Dredd, after all from what I heard all no one ever survives your encounter." Hei said as he drinks all of his brandy in 1 gulp

"Well this was a nice chat and all but I believe it's time for me to go and help train some of the others, goodbye Dredd." Hei said as he leaves the room

"Yeah goodbye Hei, see ya later." I said as I drink down my glass and leave as I teleport to where Sera and her original group

**-A few seconds later-**

I got called by Sera and the others to deal with a secret dungeon on the 55th floor, apparently the mobs inside are humanoid creatures that are wearing Black dragon armor. (Dark souls 2 reference)

I have just arrived outside the dungeon with Sera and company as they prepare to enter, according to her the reason why we are the only ones going to enter the dungeon is because she didn't want any deaths for our guild.

"Well how about we do this!" Wilhelm said as everyone equip their weapons

"Why not I guess." I said as I pull out my swords

"And here we go!" He said as we enter the dungeon

The moment we enter the dungeon, 4 Dragon Knight spawn about a few feet away from us wielding a sword and shield, dual wielding war axes and 1 with a large 2 handed axe, the moment they detected us, they shouted a 3 word chant and as an aura of a dragon appear on their armor around them. (Skyrim' Dragon Aspect shout reference)

'*sigh* this is going to take a while….' I thought as I charge at the 4 dragon knights

**-20 minutes later-**

After about 20 different types of dragon knights ranging from big to small, melee to range, to magic and shouts to elements, and about 20 small dragons we finally reached the boss room.

"Well that was tiring…..i really hope the loot is good to make us use up so much of our time and energy…." Levi said as he fap his arms a bit

"O come on Levi, the loot we already got from the dragon knight are their cool and powerful weapons and armor, so today was a good day." Felicia said as she equips her new light Dragonscale armor (Skyrim) and dragon claws.

"Yep, this new armor is fantastic much better than our old ones." Wilhelm said as he equips her new Dragonplate armor, a new Dragon slayer sword and a new Dragonscale shield all of which are better than his original set of equipment. (Skyrim)

"Yeah this new equipment is pretty strong and pretty expensive if we plan to sell any of because you know about every one of the mob drops are either the armor and weapons or materials to make them." Jed said as he equips the full set of Black Dragon armor and his new Dragonslayer.(berserk reference)

"Well I have to admit, I haven't got a new decent bow in ages." Sera said as she equips Dragonbone Bow and Dragonbone Arrow. (Skyrim)

"Well whatever after all if we wanted to recreate this type of armor, we would need a very high level blacksmith, but we can discuss that later…right now, let's do this!" I said as I open the boss room door

The moment we enter the room, we realized that it was a big open area, (only just smaller than the Skull reaper boss chamber) it was then we realized what the boss was.

It was then 2 names appear on the screen, The Dragonborn and Alduin the World Eater , it was then we saw our enemy, a heavily armored man riding on top a dragon, the man had 1 health bar while the dragon had 4.

'well shit, of course father had the nerve to do this….god these 2 were supposed to be the 100th floor field boss and my personal guard…well no use crying over spilled milk let's get this show on the road.' I thought as I pull out my swords and start running toward the two.

"FUS RO DA!" the Dragonborn shouted as the force of his shout stuns me for a few seconds while the others start their attack.

Sera start firing her arrows into Alduin's eyes and at the Dragonborn, while Felicia started to throw daggers at Alduin as she climb on his back and start clawing at him.

Wilhelm is distracting Alduin while Levi, Jeb and Saeoko attack his sides while I have a dual with the Dragonborn.

'Goddamn…this guy is just as strong as I programmed him when I was originally in control….damn it kayaba…..this will take a while…' I thought as continue trading blows with the Dragonborn.

**-Several minutes later-**

"Goddamn it, this guy is strong…." Wilhelm said as he blocks another on of Alduin's attack

"You don't say Wilhelm….." Levi said as they slowly cut down Alduin's HP

"HELL'S SABER!" "FO KRAH DIIN! (Frost breath)" both of attacks connected with each other cancelling them out

Everyone is pretty much fatigued at this point, Alduin and Dragonborn's HP are pretty much at 25% each, this is one tough battle…..it was then when both of their HP reached 20% everything changed.

The Dragonborn then used Dragon Aspect while Alduin used Soul Fog, because of his fog our HP and stamina are slowly decreasing, at this rate someone going to die.

'hmm….this fog is really thick….maybe….' I thought as I start keying in the code

"Everyone stand back, HELL'S SABER!" I shouted as my blade grows red with red-ish flames coming out of it

"**Codename: Hellfire" **I whispers as my attack tripled in damage as I hit both Dragonborn and Alduin with my fire strike.

It was at the point the fog cleared and both Alduin and the Dragonborn's HP hit 0, I was at the point of collapsing when I see Alduin's remains were starting to get absorbed by the Dragonborn.

"Well shit….i almost forgot about this…." I said to myself as Felicia collapses from exhaustion while everyone else looks like they are about to collapses too

The moment The Dragonborn consumed Alduin's soul, he started to walk toward me as i get into an attack stands, but the Dragonborn instead of attacking me, he drops his weapons and says while extending his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you travelers, you saved me from being Alduin's tool of destruction." He then gives me a key and continue saying

"This is a key to all the rewards i have collected during my lifetime and now it's yours, I have but 1 request…..end my life and end my eternal suffering….you who will replace me….dragon slayer….." the Dragonborn said as he knees in front of me wanting a warrior's dead.

"I shall give you a warrior's dead Dragonborn, I shall see you in Sovngarde comrade…." I said as I decapitate him as he dissolves into particles.

"….and….gonna pass out now….Dredd out…." I said as collapses on the ground, even though I don't feel fatigue, I have to make me look a bit human.

**-A few minutes later-**

When I open my eyes after I passed out, I didn't expect the first thing I noticed was that I was face first in a pair of breast, i decided to just pretend to still be unconscious.

"Hey Felicia what are you doing!" I can hear Sera voice in the background shouting at Felicia

"O come on sis, he's a nice guy just my type." I can just feel Felicia smiling

"But he is like 10 years older than you!" i have to try my best to hide my chuckle

"Yeah but when has that stopped anyone, and besides what happens in the virtual world stays in the virtual world." I just have to stay quiet….you know what I can't stay quiet anymore.

"Well thanks for your praise but I rather not be a pedophile." I said smiling as my head suddenly dropped to the floor.

"YOU HEARD EVERYTHING WE SAID!" Felicia said blushing as she covers her private part like I'm some pervert as i look at her weirdly.

"hehehe, ah…..yep….and now this is awkward….ok how about we never speak of this again since it only the 3 of us…wait where are the others?"

"O the others left because you had the key and you were unconscious so we decided that the others can go back first while we wait for you." Sera already forgotten the conversation we had earlier.

"Alright we may as well get this done with it's about night time soon." I said as I started to the center of the chambers as I spot a small keyhole in the middle.

I then put the key into the hole and turn it, the floor suddenly started to move.

It was then that 4 large chest emerge from the ground and open up with a petrified dragon egg emerging from the center, each of the chest contains different things, one full of col, one full of potions and crystals, one with weapons and one with armor.

"Well we need to carry all this stuff back…..well start packing ladies." I said as I start to grab as many things I can.

**-A few minutes later-**

After about a few minutes of getting all of the items back to base it was already night time so I decided to sleep, I wonder how the others are doing.

**-2 day later-Time: 8am **

The reason why I am in the forest where Gawain died today is because Faux called me to help him as he got a message from his target about meeting him.

I'm currently providing backup in a tree outside the entrance of a cave he just went in, I can see 4 players with him, I am pretty sure that they are the small yet skilled PK guild called Quartet, I'm more than sure that Faux can deal with all of them, my job is that if any escape him I deal with them.

I pretty sure that faux's unique skill, Liuxing Chui/ Jormungand can deal with all of them but I know for a fact that Flandre isn't here.

'Hehehe I just hear the chain now….it was a skill that me and kayaba develop with scorpion from mortal kombat in mind and I think Faux is using it pretty well….' I thought as I see 2 individual leave the cave.

I then throw 2 paralysis dagger at them , and then jump off the tree.

"Hey Faux you done with the 2?" I shout into the cave as faux walks out swinging his chain as he hit both of the 2 players in the head killing them.

"Well that was waste of time…" I said as I take back my daggers

"Well I better go meet kirito, I got a rumor that the person he's with a loil beast tamer and that the leader of titan's hand are going after her….you can come if you want….." I said as I pull out my teleport crystal

"Nah if he is traveling with a little girl than she doesn't need to see the slaughter I would cause if I go there…" faux said as his chain turned back into his shield

"Well in that case I will be seeing you then….good luck with the hunt my friend." I said as I teleport to 47th Floor's «Hill of Memories».

**-Several minutes later-**

From what I have observed the beast tamer, Silica sure is cute. From what kirito told me, he is helping her get her died tamed dragon, Pina the Pneuma Flower in order to revive it.

It too bad kirito didn't know that I had a few of them growing in my fortress, I could have given her some, and I'm sure that later after this I will use some on that petrified egg to get a pet dragon.

I decided to use my cloak of shadows, to wait for them, the moment kirito and silica reached the bridge kirito finally detected titan's hand.

"Whoever's behind those trees, come out." Kirito said as he stops silica from going forward while Rosalia walks out from the trees

"Rosalia?" silica said with a hint of disbelieve

"If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be high, swordsman." Rosalia said as she walks out from the trees

"It appears that you manage to get the Pneuma flower, congratulation….now hand it over." Rosalia with a fake smile

"What are you talking about?" silica ask from beside kirito

"That isn't going to happen, Rosalia...or should I say leader of the orange guild, titan's hand." Kirito said

"But she's green." Silica said to kirito

"It's a simple trick really, the green members find the target and lead them to where the orange players are waiting….that was one of your friends listening to us last night, right?" Kirito said as they just stand there

"Then, the reason why we were in the same party for 2 weeks…" silica said as she piece it together

"That's right, I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn their money from their adventure….you were the prey I was most anticipating, it was unfortunate that you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item." Rosalia said as she licks her lips

"However, you knew all that, but went with her anyway, are you an idiot? Or did she actually really seduce you?" Rosalia said as she moves her spear

"No, neither of the above, I've also been searching for you, Rosalia." Kirito said as my patience is starting to fail, if they don't do something I will

"What are you talking about?"

"10 days ago, you attacked a guild called the sliver fangs, four people, all but the leader died."

"Oh, the ones with no money…"

"The leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them, but he didn't want you killed, he wanted someone to jail you, can you understand how he felt?"

"Nope…what kind of idiot would take this seriously? there's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life, anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?" Rosalia said as she snaps her finger, then 7 guys that were hiding behind the trees emerge from them and walked to Rosalia.

"Kirito, there are too many! We should run!" silica said as kirito move to pat her while saying "it's alright, until I tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready, stay put and watch."

"Okay…but…kirito!" silica shouted, the moment silica said his name the Orange players realized that he was the solo player known as the black swordsman.

"Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Go get him! And take everything he owns!" Rosalia shout as I decide it's time to make my appearance.

The orange players charge at kirito not noticing I was behind all of them, so I decide why not give all of them a cheat shot as I throw at them my special teleport daggers.

It was only then that they all realized my presence as kirito shouted "Dredd stop!" he must think I'm going to kill them, which would be a better choice than rotting in my jail but whatever.

"Dredd?" "The Dreaded vigilante?" "O god" were some of what the orange players said before my daggers hit them and transport them to my prison.

"What?" Rosalia said as I look her dead in the eye.

"This is impossible! Normal throwing dagger can't 1-hit kill players, they just can't!" Rosalia shouted at me as I throw a special poison dagger into her stomach, it was then the pain started to set in as my special made dagger cancels the pain absorber as a burning feeling started to flow through your veins kind of like real life poisons.

"Feel that Rosalia? That's the feeling of all the people you've hurt….I'll see you later." I said as I pull out my poison dagger and teleport her to my prison while kirito sheaths his sword.

"Dredd, the deal was that titan's hand was to be sent to prison!" kirito shouted at me

"Yep, I know those were teleport daggers I personally made, I'm sure that they are rotting in prison now." I said calmly as I leave

"Hey kirito, remember if you need anything just give me a PM, and use protection!" I shouted as Kirito's face started to turn red while silica look at us weirdly

'you sure know how to act capture the hearts of pretty much everyone kirito….well I'll see ya when I see ya.' I thought as I teleport back to base.

Another day, another batch of criminals detained and the world of SAO keeps on moving.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7 Duel Between Reapers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 7 CSI Aincrad, The Power of the Draconic Overlord and A Duel between Reapers

Date: 23nd April 2024 Location: Aincrad 57th floor

The front lines are currently on the 59th floor while I'm hunting PKers, training my guild and helping strangers…..Hei pretty much helps out more and I can see that he cares for everyone in the guild and wouldn't mind to showing his ugly side to save them.

From what faux told me, the moment I left him after he killed the Quartet, he apparently went on a 'date' with Flandre in the town.

Kirito, Asuna and I are currently investigating a murder within the safe zone, which I 100% knew it couldn't be true but I can't disclose my secrets yet so I decided to play along and act dumb.

I'm currently sitting with kirito and Asuna with 2 of the surviving members of golden apples that they think are being targeted, Schmitt and Yolko.

Even though I know for a fact what they are planning, I won't interfere, it was then that Yolko gets 'hit' by a dagger from a mysterious cloaked individual who I know his true identity, actually the only reason I decided to participate in this is because there are currently there is nothing that I currently needed to do.

**-Several minutes later-**

I decided to leave Asuna and kirito to their own devices while I follow Schmitt as I got intel that 3 high ranking members of Laughing coffins are mobilizing on his location on the 19th floor, closing in on Schmitt, Yolko and Caynz at Griselda's Tomb, I also called the help of Hei for this stealth mission.

After about a few minutes of waiting, Yolko and Caynz decide to interrogate Schmitt on what he did, it was then that Laughing coffins decided to make an appearance, Schmitt got hit by a paralysis dagger from Johnny black while everyone else just looks at them while they were speaking nonsense at them.

It was then kirito, like a true American cowboy, rides a horse to them, with those damn spinners on his boots and came and said to the 3 that the assault team are arriving soon and that they should leave, which they did surprisingly.

It was then I signal Hei to secretly follow the 3 while I see that Asuna and Grimlock getting here, it was then revealed that Grimlock orchestrated everything including Griselda's death and all of this.

It was then I decide to make my appearance as Schmitt, Yolko and Caynz decide to take Grimlock away, only for me to throw a standard dagger to his skull as he realized what happen and says "G-Griselda…" as he dissolves into particles.

"NO!" Yolko shout as I slowly emerge from the shadows as I say "I hope you can find peace Grimlock….and be united with Griselda."

It was then that everyone except Yolko draw on me as kirito says "Why!? we caught him! He surrendered!"

"Man like him…..are people that don't deserve to live, just like us PKKers and PKers but at least he is reunited with his love even if his reasoning for killing her is…..well not a good reason at least." I said as I check my inventory as I give a trade request to the original members of golden apple.

"Here this rightfully belongs to you all." I said as I give them about 10,000 col each for the cost of the ring that boosts Agility and Strength

"Now if you excuse me I got to catch some PKers, I will be seeing you all another time." I said as I leave the area but before leaving I decided that I let Griselda leave the N.E.S.T. system and appear before them for a few seconds freaking them out for a bit

'Another sin to add to the count' I thought as I follow hei's movement into laughing coffin's base.

**-A few hours later-**

After tailing the members of laughing coffin for several hours we finally found their hideout near the town of Ronbaru on the 27th floor in the forest.

I decide that I can deal with this on my own and told Hei to go tell the others that I found 1 of their bases.

The moment POH, Johnny black, red eye XaXa entered an open field, they were greeted about 50 PKers, all of them having kill counts between 1 to 10.

It was then I realized that they noticed me as POH say "you can come out now, Vigilante."

Sighing, I decide to enter into the spotlight while saying With a devilish smile "Hello there, nice see you all here."

"Well you are one of the many PKKers that decided that trying to tail laughing coffin was a good idea, as you can see all of the people here are PKers that wanna join our guild, so I decided since your following us, you can be their test as you will more than likely kill a few of them before dying, so I say IT's SHOW TIME!" POH said as the 3 teleport away as the 50 PKers try to attack men.

But when the all charged me, I decide it time to get some practice on my original form as I put a containment shield around the area and make sure that the sound is cancelled.

It took them a few seconds before noticing that they are trapped like rats within my dome as I say "Well now that you all are gathered here and those 3 have left I decided that I will entertain all of you, ever wondered what the 100th boss originally look like? Well now IT's SHOW TIME! **Code word: Draconic overlord.**" I said as my entire body gets engulf by flames as I slowly transform into the monster I was supposed to be.

It was said that night, you could hear the screams of grown men for hour on end and that when people went to investigate there were only what looks like a one sided slaughter was left in the area.

'Hmph they didn't even hurt me at all, granted my original character was supposed to be the 100th boss while I fought people ranging from level 20-40.' I thought as I smoke a cigar while walking away from the area

'Well…..whatever they deserved what they got….but…they probably didn't deserve me turning off all of their Pain absorbers…..well YOLO right?…' I thought as I continue smoking my cigar while I pull out my teleport crystal and leave the area.

**-3 days later-**

I was pretty surprised that I got a report saying that someone massacred about 50 PKers in one go, I could help but chuckle quietly as i ask where the info came from.

Apparently some guy from the town near by the forest saw flames shooting out from the forest or at least bright lights coming from it.

He went out the next day to find burn, claws, swords marks around an open area , he then spotted POH with Johnny black in the area talking to each other about it, this player overheard that they couldn't believe that one PKKer killed 50 players in one go, and apparently everyone is making a huge deal about this like god has come to punish the wrecked or something.

I chuckle at the report as i told them that they didn't need to worry about this because if this person only killed PKers and not innocents then we didn't need to worry. ,Yin, the person who sent the report to me went out to meet hei.

It was that point I decide to tell that i know who did it and is an allie to us and I just find it funny how if someone does something impossible enough, they got super hyped just like most shows. (SAO hype joke)

Well after that decision I decide to ask my info brokers if we had enough ingredient to resurrect the dragon from the petrified dragon egg, and apparently we only need a few more ingredients and some of which a few of my members are currently getting .

"Well time to get back to work." I said as I leave my personal area/room (white house president's room type place)

**-2 month later-**(SAO TIME SKIPS!)

While in the course of 2 months everything is going swimmingly, my guild beats knight of the blood oath and divine dragon alliance by strength and skill according to the Aincrad News survey.

My guild member's average Level is currently 68 while the highest is currently 106 but that is my own personal secret for now.

Apparently in the real world my company, Nanotech has not even officially debut yet but it's already one of the top company in the real world while Maya and Lilith are still complaining about all the people I had killed and that they are tired of giving people death notes.

Grim told me that the virus is currently at 73% and has infected most of the systems, while he is currently the in 4th command of laughing coffin, apparently he got there by killing a lot of Green players even though I am sure that he spawned fake green players in to act as lambs for the slaughter.

Apparently we got almost all the needed ingredients for my petrified dragon egg, all it needs now is a piece of Crystallite Ingot which is why I am currently at the nest of the X'rphan the White Wyrm, and apparently kirito and Lisbeth were looking for said ingot too because when I reached there, I saw they flying on the Wyrm out of it's hole.

After they returning from their 'date', i decided to approach them.

"Wow kirito, you got trapped down in the hole I see." I said as he and Lisbeth started to make their way down the mountain

"Yeah, I ask Lisbeth to make a sword that rivals my current one, so we went here, then we got struck down there and….yeah." kirito said nervously as Lisbeth blushes as a grin appear on my face

"Ah…well kirito stealing hearts, one girl at a time huh….Faux is going to be pissed." I said as I start to walk toward the wyrm while kirito blushes while Lisbeth's face is lit up like a christmas tree.

The moment X'rphan the White Wyrm appeared in front of me, I threw 2 dragon slayers poison daggers into his chest, causing him to come down to earth as I pull out my 2 dragon slayers swords.

It then open it's mouth about to attack me, it was then I threw 1 frag into mouth as I charge at him, while it was stun I charge up my attack as I say "HELL'S SABER!"

The moment I bought my blades down on it, whatever HP it had left was gone in an instant.

"Well got the final piece, now…time to meet my new pet…." I said as I take the crystallite ingot and teleport out of there.

**-A few minutes later-**

After melting all the ingredients, we pour the liquid onto the egg, it then started to crack slowly moving.

It was then that small black wings emerge from the egg as the hands and legs started to come out of it too.

It was then that it fully emerges as it takes flight, it appearance is a mix between baby dragon and red eye black dragon from the old yu gi oh card game.

It looked me right in the eye as he lands in front of me, it then bow to me which was weird unless it recognized my code as Draconic overlord or the fact that dragonbron made me his next successor.

I then offer it some apples, which it ate at an alarming rate, after which it's name appear over his head, Ddraig, he then fly on my shoulder as I checked his stat.

Ddraig's stat: Lvl 60, HP: 10,500, Attacks: Fire Breath, Death Wing, Claws of Damnation, Abilities: able to doubles any stats of the owner for 10 secs, cool down timer for the boost is 20 secs, call word: Boost, able to carry the owner for 30 secs, call word: Wings of Freedom.(highschool dxd reference)

I smiled after seeing the stats as I say "You and me Ddraig are going to get along just fine."

**-A couple of weeks later-Third person POV**

**Date: August 31 2024 Location: within the 64****th**** floor boss room**

Dredd is currently in the boss chamber silently watching a duel between 2 of the strongest players in SAO.

Faux is attacking recklessly at kirito as kirito didn't give him a chance to use his smoke bombs and his extra skill is not that useful when your opponent is skilled with swords.

Faux was betting on one lucky shot as he swings his Jormungand at kirito only for it to be blocked, as faux jumps back it was already too late as kirito shouted "Starburst steam!"

'Well…shit" was all faux said as the duel ended then and there with kirito on top and Faux in the ground.

"Mrs. Pavement, we meet once again, *Sigh* how I love your cold embrace…" faux said as he rubs his face against the floor

Kirito walks up to faux and give him a hand while Dredd walks slowly toward them.

"You've improved a lot faux, I doubt that I will win next time." Kirito said as he pulls up faux

"Those are empty words, kirito, I did believe you the first time you said that….4 months ago." Faux replied sarcastically

"No I'm seriously, I doubt I'll beat you the next time." Kirito replies

"Well whatever, it's a good way of gauging my combat effectiveness, there nothing like being beaten within an inch of your life by an unbeatable enemy to give you a clear perspective on things." Faux said while kirito laughs dryly

"O come on, I am hardly unbeatable if anything it's Dredd who's unbeatable and I right?….on another note, I'm impressed how unique your fighting style, I always felt something off when I'm fighting you but now I understand what it is."

"Care to elaborate?" faux said as he crosses his arms

"Kirito pretty much saying he finally realized that you're a Strength dagger user." Dredd said as he can tell that from Kirito's brain waves as he doesn't want to listen to quite a long explanation

"I had my doubts but I can clearly tell now, Kirito you're TOO DAMN PERFECT!" Faux shout as Dredd chuckles

"You know everything, and if my guess is that you can do anything too! I mean look at you, if you wore a maid uniform , no one would tell that you're a guy!" faux shouted while kirito looks at faux weirdly as Dredd is laughing

"At least I'll say this, kirito can look feminine if he wants to…..hmm…this gives me an idea when this game ends…" Dredd smiles sadistically as kirito looks worried on what Dredd is planning

"A….what are you planning Dredd?" kirito ask nervously as Dredd says

"O…you'll find out..."Dredd said in deep thought while Faux says

"Anyway I wouldn't be surprised if you have a harem." Faux said while kirito

"No I don't."

"Lies! I can already say 3 names of your harem!" faux shouted angrily as kirito

"r-really?" kirito said in disbelief

"Goddamn kirito, I knew you were one of does people that can't tell that someone has fallen head over heels for you but I didn't know you were a dumbass to love, even I know that there are 3 people that wanna be your girlfriend." Dredd says to kirito

"First and foremost, is the loli beast tamer Silica…you goddamn Pedo…" faux said with a smile

"w-what a minute! We are not in that kind of relationship! And how the hell do you know silica!" kirito shouted

"Have you forgotten the Slivery fang incident, we 3 went on that hunt, and faux here went to silica after for a witness statement, and yes kirito you may think she is a little sister and you just wanted to help but silica thinks you're something more than a big brother." Dredd said to the dumbfounded kirito

"Yep she was all like kirito is so amazing and stuff…I could barely stand 5 seconds of it let alone 5 minutes, but when I asked her if she liked you, she was all like what? Huh no…..with a huge blush, you should have seen it man…..i have no clue how you get your hands on her heart, but she's in love with you man, but remember pedophilia is a crime…." Faux said as Dredd chuckles while kirito laughs dryly, a sign that he knew her feeling but didn't pursue it.

"Next! The pretty blacksmith Lisbeth!" faux said with a sadistic grin

"What?! You know about her too?!" kirito exclaims

"Well, yeah. She is one of the top of smiths in SAO. If my smith friend isn't available, I go to Lisbeth, besides its not like I'm in bad terms with her anyways, I heard you get her under your grasps in just 2 days! You freaking Casanova you!"

"Hey! Its not like I planned it that way!" kirito said trying to defend himself

"Kirito, if you don't want me to comment you better try harder to defend yourself." Dredd said with a grin

"Last but not the least, Asuna of the knights of the blood. If you didn't see that coming, then you're a dumbass."

"Yep, I can see into your future, you 2 are so going to bang." Dredd said with thumbs up

Kirito just looks at the 2 flabbergasted while blushing like a tomato as faux give Dredd a high five.

**-5 hours later- 50****th**** floor Algade Faux's POV**

"50 of the highest grade potions I could possibly make, but no smoke bombs today, either?" Tamil ask, while preparing potions.

"Well yeah…The ingredients for the smoke bombs are from different monsters on different floors….truth be told, it's getting harder to make time for ingredient gathering with all the leveling up and PKK activities." i sighs

"Oh yeah….There was that mass raid against Laughing coffin 9 days ago…." Tamil replies with a sorrowful expression. As expected of a grade school teacher, she hates it when needless incidents happen.

But that sad incident was unavoidable, Laughing coffin had it coming. Surprisingly, the coalition came to be thanks to LaCroix and Dredd's skillful manipulation of the public. They suggested a peaceful solution by sending envoys to the red guild, the envoys were all captured informants for PKers that Dredd brainwashed from his prison. With this, the public would awaken to the cold hard fact…Laughing coffin is to be exterminated, Period.

From what I heard, the high level players formed a massive 50 player team to decimate the red guild. For some reason, the information about the crusade got leaked, and the crusaders were ambushed by the red guild. At the end of it all, 50 laughing coffin members and 4 crusaders died.

Truth be told, the only reason why not a lot more crusaders died was thanks to Dredd's intervention, he annihilated all PKers that would not surrender. While he annihilated the PKers at the front, Me, hei and the rest of PKKers fought behind enemy lines, the crusaders were actually going to face a massive alliance between the laughing coffin and other smaller red and orange guilds with POH and Grim as the leaders. If the PKKers didn't intercept and repel the reinforcements, the crusade would have lost a lot more people.

Only a select few knew what happened behind the enemy lines, thus the PKKers will never get the recognition they deserve.

'It's not like we give a damn if we don't get any praise…' said as i stares blankly into space as he recalls the events during the crusades

Yes. The PKKers are not in it for glory or honor, what they want it simple.

The death of the ones that caused them so much pain.

"Done." Tamil's voice snaps him back to reality.

I pay the bill which as usual, the price made him cringe, i thanks her then leaves the shop.

A PM flashes in front of me, I open to read the message… But a voice in front of me forces me attention back to reality.

"Yo….." Said a familiar 6'8' Hooded man carrying a familiar scythe over his shoulders.

'…..sorry Argo…you PM came a bit too late….' I thought as I face the man in front of me.

**Dredd POV**

'*sigh* well I knew this would happen after all we did kill his target…' I thought as I stand on top of a building near by watching the scene unfold. Just barely 5 minutes since they met a large crowd has gathered, with Czarina and Argo in the crowd.

Silence reigns as the tense atmosphere persists, eventually Tyrant breaks the silence.

"So….we meet again faux." Tyrant said as he move his scythe slightly

"Good job captain obvious, is there anything else you would like to add? So what do you want? Make it quick,, I got places to go." Faux replies sarcastically pissing off tyrant in the process.

Tyrant keeps his anger in check as he says "I assume you know why I'm here, correct?"

"No, that's why I'm asking." Faux replies sarcastically as I chuckle quietly

More veins started to pop on tyrant's head as he replies "it's an unspoken rule amongst us PKKers to not touch each other's preys."

"Yeah I do, what about it?"

Tyrant at this point explodes as he readies his scythe as he says "You killed Gebril! He was my prey! And you know what happens to bad boys who steal other people's prey, don't you?"

At this point I decide to intervene as I jump from the rooftop about them and land in-between them and says "Technically Flandre, faux's target was the one that killed Gebril, and if that don't satisfy you that you could say that I killed Gebril as I did hit them with paralysis daggers." I calmly say as I look Tyrant in the eyes

Tyrant didn't answer me as his access his menu, a second later, something appears in front of faux as I sighs as I wait for faux's answer.

"A duel to the death huh…ad if I refuse?"

Tyrant laughs as he says "Then I have to visit those who you value the most, I heard you've been hanging out with Argo more than anyone in SAO. I doubt anyone knows more about you than she does, how sweet." Both me and faux just stares tyrant dead in the eye as I hear a "eh" from Argo while she is blushing profusely.

I can feel a small hint of murderous jealousy swelling up within Czarina "Or how about Czarina? I know how you've been keeping her safe from the shadows, threatening those who targeted her, killing those who refuse to listen." Tyrant said as I hear an "Eh" from a blushing Czarina.

It was at that point I started to chuckles a bit as I turn to Faux and says while smiling "SO…..i know you're going to kill this guy….want any help, want me to turn off his pain absorbers to feel everything or mak duel?"

"Nah, I rather kill him myself, but feel free to do what you want before I click this duel button." Faux said with a voice filled with malice, it was then I took out one of my weaker special poison dagger as Tyrant starts laughing as he says "What are you going to do, hit me with that dagger? This is a safe zone that tiny thing can't do jack against me."

My smile grew twice as big as I throw at his chest area, he continues laughing until it hits him as he falls to the ground in excruciating pain as he looks at me "What did you do!"

"I'm the man you call the savior….*Gasp from the crowd* and I may not be able to get everyone out of this game, but I have enough control for me to change some of its rules…..for example that dagger I just threw at you is a special dagger I made for PKers or just asshole we deserve the feeling or real poison in your veins, or cancel the Anti-Criminal Code Effect Area or even cancel the ability of healing in the safe zones…..so now I would like my weapon back thank you very much." I walked up to tyrant and pull the dagger out of him and walk beside faux and says "If you need help just says so." After that I put on my cloak of shadows and proceed to watch the fight from the tallest and closest building which was the church, hmph irony…..

**-A few seconds later- Third person POV**

The town of Algade shakes as 2 PKKers collide in full force, Faux dodge the scythe's blade and blocks the shaft using her dagger and shield, turning it into a pushing battle. Despite his earlier arrogance, faux is in a very sticky situation, and most of it is contributed to tyrant's skills of his scythe.

Tyrant takes a step back and swings the hammer end of the scythe at Faux, he blocks the blow but is blasted 5 meters back due to the sheer weight of the weapon.

Faux doges, blocks and parries tyrant's blows, while slowly shrinking the distance between them.

In desperation, tyrant jumps back and creates a 10 meter distance between them, faux doesn't give chase.

Faux has figured out tyrant's build, from the looks of it, tyrant's strength was only at a level where he meets the minimum requirement to use the scythe, the rest is allocated to agility.

The scythe glows white as tyrant charges violently, faux prepares to block the blow but tyrant aims his swing at the shield directly, faux knew something was off so he dodges the hit.

Faux reaction was unfortunately a second too late as the scythe phases through the shield and slices through his left shoulder.

Dredd observes this move, 'well at least he knows that basic scythe skill, but I expect him to have a rude awakening when he realized faux's strength stat.'

"Hahaha! As expected of the Murderer! No one has ever survived my Armor piercer!" Tyrant said to faux.

Faux tries to think on the possibilities of the armor piercer but is unfortunately forced back into reality as tyrant swings his scythe down on faux, cause his to lose his HP.

"Hahaha! This is the best you can do? Pathetic! Even cowards put up more fight than you do! Why don't you just kneel down and save me the trouble of chopping your hea-"Tyrant taunts unknowingly buying faux time to use his skills as the sounds of chains rattling forces tyrant and everyone else into silence. Faux's shield then expands as he gives tyrant a dead look as the fight grows close to the end.

Faux then launches a relentless, dance-like onslaught, forcing tyrant to go into a defend stance. But when tyrant closes his eye for a second, faux use this to his advantage as he launches the chain to a nearby lamp post and pulls himself towards it. Using the post as a fulcrum, he slighshots himself back to tyrant, effectively attacking him in his blindsides, then he quickly launches to another spot and blindsides tyrant again, repeating the process.

The vicious battle continued on as tyrant use the mace of the scythe smashes into his leg, tripping him in the process.

From how surprised tyrant look, he didn't expect to hit him at all, never the less the damage is colossal for a misplaced strike.

Out of nowhere, Jormungand hits tyrant's jaw, causing him to stagger.

Faux then swings his chains towards a statue a few meters behind tyrant, with the help of the chains, faux charges towards tyrant at abnormal speeds. Tyrant swings his scythe impaling faux in the gut, faux ignores this and stabs tyrant in the heart. Faux then drives tyrant into the statue.

Tyrant tries to push faux away, but he soon realized that faux has immobilizes his against the wall.

"You're a Strength type?!" Tyrant exclaim realizing far too late as he tries to dislodge the scythe from faux but faux has forcefully pin the shaft it to tyrant's chest.

Tyrant's only hope of winning is for the DOT to kill faux first, however in Extreme CQC, the dagger shines brightest.

Faux pulls out his dagger and starts using his sword skill and hit tyrant in the chest repeatedly, tyrant tries to block the arms but it was already too late with the final stab, tyrant stops resisting as he watch his life slowly ends.

"*sigh* Man…you're pretty good, as advertised." Tyrant says in a relaxed manner

"Don't sell yourself short, you weren't a walk in the part either man." Faux replies as Dredd started to walk toward the 2.

There was no rage, hate or sorrow in their words. Only acceptance of the inevitable.

This is what all PKKers will accept the moment they decide to walk down this path. Death awaits them, there is no doubt and no escape. The only question for them is When and How.

"Tyrant, you were a good fighter….it was unfortunate that this had to happen…." Dredd said from beside them

"Well it's alright, if anything else, I'll just be going on ahead…." Tyrant said as he disappears.

In his wake, faux stands as he smiles softly as he and Dredd says in unisons "Till we meet again, friend."

Duel ends: Faux's HP: 2% vs Tyrant's HP: 0%

Winner: Faux

**-1 day later- 66****th**** floor 2km from the closest city Third person POV**

Faux was currently in his fairly small, white mansion, it has about 3 rooms, 1 dining hall, 1 guest room and a decent sized garden in the center of the compound which he got from completing a very long and troublesome quest.

It came at a good time, ever since he killed tyrant in front of so many people, his and Dredd's infamy shot up to new heights , Dredd's infamy due being the 'savior' and being a PKKer and people thinking that he using 'cheat' to kill people easier, while for faux it's no longer just the Army hunting him, now normal players have begun hunting him like there was a bounty on his head. Thanks to that, he couldn't even enter a town by normal means anymore, thus exiling himself from the rest of the population.

**Dredd POV-Knights of the Blood Oath HQ**

'*sigh* I knew this would happen….' I thought as I walk toward the command room.

A few hours ago, I got called by Heathcliff to meet him in the knights of the blood oath HQ, currently I was being escort by 6 knight of the blood oath member, apparently they are the top players of the blood oath, toward the command center, we reach a door as one of the members knock on the door.

"Enter." I heard from the other side as I see the members in front of me, Apparently Diavel and Coper has become the sub commanders, Diavel help in strategy meetings while Coper and a member named Godfree are the sub Commander and commander of the Vanguard respectively.

"Leave I want to speak with Dredd alone." Heathcliff said signaling them to leave.

"Alright be careful commander, this man is dangerous." 1 of the members said to Heathcliff before leaving.

"Well…I can guess you ask me here because of me being the 'savior'?" I said to Heathcliff as cross my arms.

"Yes, I wonder if you can demonstrate that for me?" Heathcliff as he lean forward

"Why not…." I said as a my holographic keyboard as I silent the room as make a boar in the room, then I pull out my dagger and kill it

"There are you satisfied….kayaba?" I said as a smile appears on my face, as Heathcliff looks at me emotionlessly.

"How did you know?" kayaba said to me as I say the words "I know you better than anyone kayaba, and I know that your currently in your hidden mountain cottage among other things but I think we can come to a deal, I don't tell anyone about you and I don't tell the people in the real world where you are and you just forgot this ever happen cause right about now I got things to do." Kayaba just looks at me before signing and says "Alright….." kayaba said as I prepare to leave the area.

As I proceed to leave through the door, before I leave I say "hey kayaba, I won't tell anyone about you but someone will realized who you are." As then leaves and head to Faux's location.

**-1 Hour later- **

Apparently Czarina had a nervous breakdown because of what happen at the duel, the other girls that are with her in the room doing whatever girls do when one of them collapses.

Currently faux invited some of his closest friends to celebrate his newly acquired mansion, these people comprises of members of the Fuurinkazan, kirito, Lisbeth, Asuna, Tamil, Andrei, Argo, and me.

A few seconds later, the girls exists the room.

"How is she?" faux asks

"Tired… Very tired, I may not be a nurse but I doubt anyone won't notice how stressed she is just by looking." Asuna said

"So….what happened?" Klein asks

"That's what I wanna know too." Faux replies as I already know why what happen

"I might know something about that." Argo and I said in unison as I say

"They were there when you dueled Tyrant, both of them looked horrified on how savage the battle was, apparently when your HP reached the red, she collapses." I said as Argo continues

"When she woke up later, I told her that you survived with 2%HP remaining, the next few days she searched desperately for you without rest. This went poorly seeing as how you had to hide from the vigilantes that were hunting you, it was only until Dredd PM us your location that we found you." Argo finished me as faux sighs and says

"Damn….i never wanted her to see that…..Us PKKers tends to work up one hell of frenzy when we're facing a strong opponent….i hate to say it, but we enjoy these types of fights." Faux said with a sad-ish expression

"Then this is your fault! Do you understand how much she cares for you? You made her so worry to the point of a nervous breakdown! Please understand that there are people who cares for you!" Asuna shouted at faux as hangs his head in shame. "Sorry….i just didn't want her to be dragged into our world, it's not a place for the weak minded."

"She wanted to share the burden with you! Who are you to decided what she can't take?!" Asuna shouted as I start to chuckle as I realized where this conversation was going.

"Please understand, Asuna….it's my duty as a big brother to guide my sister to a better path, even if I'm going to be damned for it." The moment faux finished his sentence, Asuna, Argo and Lisbeth looked shock as I started to chuckle louder.

"….C- can I clarify something? What is your relationship with Czarina?" Asuna ask as if dreading to hear the answer.

"She's my younger sister."

"Your Real life sister?!"

"Yeah, she's my younger real life sister, why she didn't tell you?" faux said as silence soon follow while I started laughing louder to the point where they started to look at me in the corner.

"Do you want me to tell you what it means? Because Yulier told me her feelings." I said as faux started to sweat as he says "You're starting to scare me here…" faux said as my smile widen as I say 1 word "incest….thats all I will say." It was then that Czarina wrap her arms around faux from behind as I decide to leave the area and say "Remember dude, you will have higher chance of having kids with congenital abnormalities if you commit to this…so good luck man, YOLO right." I said as i pull out a teleport crystal smiling as I hear faux cursing at me while Argo and Czarnia confesses to him right then and there.

Well love is limitless …but whatever….good luck faux I can see problems in your future, faux after all lust is the least of the sins you have at this point.

End of the chapter 7

Note: not encouraging incestuous relationship but anime overdo it at this point in time.


	9. Chapter 8 The Flaws of Humanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 8 Duel blades and The flaws of humanity

Date: 18 October 2024 Time: 8am location: Kamdet

It been about 2 year since this death game started, most of the death has stopped thanks to the annihilation of the PK guild, laughing coffin but it's still about 2000 lives lost, granted if I didn't involve myself with this, the death count would probably be much higher.

Kirito and I have been soloing the labyrinth on the 74th floor for about a few days now, but only meeting each other on occasion in here, trading map data between each other.

My guild's job as peace keepers has slowed to a crawl with the decrease in PK activate which is good as most of them prefer to be a front liner than a vigilante.

Thankfully sera and my inner circle can deal with the political part of my guild because frankly I don't really care that much, unless of course I'm needed for something.

The sad part is that I been checking Yui's status as I released her near the first few months of SAO but she just haven't a reason to leave the trapped space she's in but if my prediction is correct then I will see her again very soon.

On the plus side, I killed quite a few Ragout rabbit and other S-class rare food item drop mobs, so I will organize an event probably before the 75th boss fight as I know Skull reaper will be a tough one, and I should make a note to use some of my guests in my jail cell as bait for the recon as I have already design the first of my observer spheres which I have already given the specs to maya and Lilith to design in the real world.

Another piece of news is that I have recruited one of my prisoners, a girl by the name of Philia (hollow fragments character) as she may be 'friend' of POH but resent him thoroughly, as a sign of peace as I decided that she didn't deserve the treatment I have given her, I gave her a dagger by the name of Swordbreaker and gave her about weeks worth of high quality food for her to eat.

As well as the fact that I have given some of my guild members unique sword skills such as Darkness Blade, Battoujutsu (The art of drawing one's sword), Shurikenjutsu (The art of using a throwing star), Infinite Spear, Divine Blades, Blades of Freedom and Archer of Twilight.(Last 2 are made up)

The Darkness blade skill I gave to Hei as it not only helps him as he does stealth missions but as well as the fact that it adds an effect called consuming darkness as it's effect cause a DOT effect which is similar to poison that can't be cured for about 30 secs per hit as it takes health and weakens the target. (Made all this stuff up)

The Battoujutsu for Jed as he needed a way to move faster with his 2 handed sword, the skill adds that any weapon the player have equip to be stored in a closed space, and can be taken at anything which is faster than equip the weapon from the inventory and the ability to move faster due the weight of the weapon being taken away.

The Shurikenjutsu for Felicia as I think she has the best throwing stats and ability in all of SAO, when a player activities Shurikenjutsu, they get 20 throwing stars, a set of 5 each has a special effect, 1 type has a very high level of poison, 1 with a very high level of paralysis, 1 with a unique effect similar to that of having part of your body cut in half and 1 that has explosive properties.

The Infinite spears for 1 of my top spear users in my guild, Rei (Highschool of the dead character), apparently she has become friends with Saeoko and that in real life she is quite proficient with the spear. The infinite spears ability is that the spear of a player's choosing can be multiplied the maximum amount is 8 and float in midair, as well as auto aim selected targets as well as an explosive effect if the player choose but a 20% drawback on damage. The drawback of this skill is that the player is unable to sprint and that the damage of the original weapon is decrease by 40%.(RWBY penny swords idea)

I've given Wilhelm Divine Blade, it's not as strong version of kayaba/ Heathcliff's Holy sword, it's stats are pretty much the same just that it isn't infinite like Kayaba's one, since Wilhelm attack and defense is quite high, he can 'move' his stats and increasing it beyond it's normal boundaries.

I given Blades of Freedom to Levi as it represent his character from the show, it's a special duel wielding sword skill that is just as powerful as Dual Blades star burst steam but it's a 14 hit-combo sword skill move, First you must change 1 of your swords into a reverse grip, then the skill can activate, the blades cut in a "circle" around the player and increase the speed and damage of the attack. (It pretty much is Captain Levi from attack on titan's spin move)

I given Sera the Archer of Twilight as she is the most skilled with the bow in the guild, the Archer of Twilight skill has the ability to make the arrows of the user to have a lot of special attributes, 1 of it is elemental arrows such as light, darkness, fire, ice, water and explosive, 1 other attribute is that the arrow can split into 5 per shot but the damage is reduce by 25% if that was the case, another is that the arrow if shot at the feet of the user can generate a shield for a few seconds, it can't be destroyed and the player can shot through the shield. (idea from LoL)(Bubble shield from halo)

I also have finally recruited some peoples from my personal interesting players list.

1- Zenka Namikage(Character ideas from Axel The Moon, thanks to him)(some of them will have personal side chapters)

In game name: Gale Knight

Age: 15

Appearance: he wears silver armor and has a black two handed Greatsword. He has a black short hair and brown eye.

Current Level: 78

Personality: He is mostly a calm and quiet boy, he is used to be a soloer, but end up joining the guild when his group and ours battled 1 of the many sercret dungeon bosses as well as the fact that he and i went on a special quest together a week or so after. He is also an intelligent boy that can create AI, I may ask maya or Lilith to contact him after SAO.

History: Apparently he was 1 of the few to help kayaba create 1 of us and was famous for creating an AI at a young age. Till the death game start, he did not know until the announcement, we went to play to have some fun. When he was 10, his parents died from an accident and live with Keita, and apparently he doesn't hold anything against kirito.

2- Denka Hashirama

In game name: Exile

Age: 24

Appearance: He has a large brown spiky hair and green eye. He wear a green ninja set without the mask, he also wear armor. He uses a dagger and sword.

Level: 86

Personality: He is a calm and profession dude, act as a ninja, sometime read book and likes to drink coffee.

History: He was a 1 of the 5 secret service agent sent here to save as many players he can do, unfortunately his group got ambushed by PKers, we were only able to save him, he felt guilty that only he survived but i was able to help him move on and join the guild.

3- MHP-010-Moon.

In game name: Moon Knight

Age: He looks 16.

Appearance: He has a blue hair and blue eyes, he wearing a sky blue jacket and blue shirt and pant but have a blue emerald armor, strangely, he uses either A sky blue sword or a black katana.

Level: 90

Personality: He act like a child for some reason , But when he get serious, he snap and his personality change to a charming, serious and act like Zenka.

History: He was created by Zenka as an anti-Virus for this game, during which I turned him into an intelligent AI and I think at some point he has fallen for Strea, but kayaba deleted him from the system, but thankfully I was able to save him but not his memories, after finally reuniting with him and about a few hours of returning his memories back to him, he has agreed to our plan and is currently helping me and Strea with the plan, in exchange for his help, he wants to go on a date with Strea on the lower floors or in real life at some point which I said much obliged.

My new members and current member's new abilities will help clear this game greatly but if my brain wave analyses and calculation is correct then, I predict that this game will end soon, but I hear they are currently helping players from other guilds and groups.

Currently I'm with kirito and Asuna as we decided to skip our 'duties' and train in the labyrinth on the 74th floor but unfortunately kirito has gotten into a fight with Asuna 'bodyguard' because of him not knowing what personal space means, it was also a funny scene when kirito 'accidentally' grabbed asuna's breast when she went through the gate, which I burst out laughing when kirito got kicked into a statue.

It was then I realized POH was watching the duel as well but I will didn't try to pursue him as kuradeel, the man currently dueling kirito is a bigger fish that needs to be fried, if anything I've already ask Strea to use one of the observer sphere to follow POH.

It was really amusing when kirito destroyed kuradeel' sword in the first 5 seconds of the duel, after which he pulled out a dagger but was soon stopped by Asuna and sent back to KOB HQ.

**-A couple minutes later-**

We are currently fighting within the labyrinth today like old time except Asuna isn't unconscious and faux isn't here.

After we dealt with 2 Demonic Servant that were in our way, we reached the boss room, which I immediately sent a message to all of the sub leaders of my guild.

It was then that both kirito and Asuna decided to take a look within the boss room, which I followed just in case, if I remember correctly this is the first boss room which has the anti-crystal area in it.

Kirito, Asuna and I went into the room, it was then that we see blue flames starting to illuminate the area, it was then that we saw the boss, Gleam Eye, if I remember correctly the original SAO story was that Gleam Eye and his brothers, Rebellious Eye and Genocide Eye were some of my lieutenants while I was the Draconic Overlord, I just hope that since I have altered my code so that the bosses and other mobs don't recognize my original status as the 100th floor boss that something like the bosses bowing to me will not happen.

It was almost funny to see kirito and Asuna come out of the boss room screaming as I sprint it behind me as I use Ddraig to distract the boss while we left the room.

Kirito and Asuna are currently talking to each other while I check on my guild's location, the message to them was that I wanted my new members and the members with unique skills to come to the boss room and test out their skills on it, of course I would be distracting the boss during the time so that no one will get hurt.

While I was busy checking the condition of my guild members and other things, I can see that kirito is pretty much wolfing down Asuna's sandwich, from what I can tell she is a good cook after all she did mastered the cooking skill and her knowledge on the taste system in SAO.

It was at that point, Klein and his guild came through, after which they tried to introduce themselves to Asuna but thankfully kirito stepped in before it got any weirder.

After which my guild members arrived, Sera, Felicia, Hei, Wilhelm, Levi, Jed, Saeoko, Rei, Philia, Moon, Exile and Gale knight all came today to test out their skills on the boss, from what I heard Sera and Saeoko helped Philia power level since I released her.

"Hey guys so you guys got the message." I said as Felicia attempts to jump on me and fails

"Yep, it's about time too, I was wondering when we could go hunting together." Levi said as she sees kirito, Asuna and the other

"Well hello there!" moon said excitedly

It that point we all heard heavy footsteps from behind us, it was then that we see a platoon from the Army walking toward us look really exhausted.

It was then that the leader of the platoon walked up to us as he says "I'm Lt. Col. Corbatz from the Aincrad liberation army."

"I'm Dredd, leader of the Vigils." I said as I signal my guild members to start heading for the boss room and wait for me.

"I'm kirito, soloer."

"Have you ventured any further than this?" Corbatz said

"Yes, we mapped out the area to the boss room." Kirito said

"I'd like to have the map data." Corbatz said as he extends his hand

"You want it for free? Do you know how hard is it to map out an area?" Klein said angrily

"We divide information and resources equally to all, maintain order, and fight to free players from this world as soon as possible, That's why you should cooperate with us!" Corbatz said as I try to surpass a chuckle

"Oh, really?" Asuna said

"Don't-" Klein said as he tries to pull out his katana

"It's okay, I planned to make it public anyway after we got back to the city no big deal." Kirito said as he proceed to transfer the map data to Corbatz

"You're being way too nice, kirito!" Klein said trying to talk him out of it

"I'm not the kind to trade map data." Kirito said as he trades the data

"I appreciate your cooperation." Corbatz said as he walks to his men

"If you're think about fighting the boss, don't bother." Kirito said trying to warn him

"That's for me to decide." Corbatz responded

"Don't be a fool Corbatz, you're men are exhausted and with so few people it will be a massacre." I said trying to reason with him

"My men aren't weak enough to give up from something so trivial! Men! Stand up already!" Corbatz said as his men start to head toward the boss room

At that point I decide to run to the boss room, if my prediction is correct, they will at least take a few minutes to get there with their current stats and their stamina.

It met up with my guild I gave them all the info about Gleam Eye as we enter the chamber, we then scattered as Sera, Felicia and Rei started using the explosive version of their ranged unique skill. Jeb then pulled out his sword from closed space as Wilhelm used Divine Blade to take blow from the boss as Gleam Eye swings his sword at Wilhelm.

Hei, Levi, Jed started attacking it in the back, Levi doing the most damage due to his spin move while Hei's darkness poison is slowly weakening the boss.

Exile, Gale knight, moon and Philia are helping to keep the boss distracted on Wilhelm as they all attack on from all side.

I just stand there observing, as they need more battle experience then I do plus if they get in trouble I can always jump in and help speaking of which, I then order Ddraig who is currently hovering above me as I rather not let other people know of his existence yet to help them distract Gleam Eye whose HP is currently at half.

It was then I realized that Corbatz and his platoon were currently at the boss door about a few meters away from the boss whose back is turned to them.

"Charge!" was all I heard from Corbatz before Gleam Eye turned toward them

"Shit! cover them!" I shouted as I pull out my swords as gleam eye swing his sword at them as he fire his purple laser at them.

It was then I noticed something spawn from the back of the boss room, I widen my eyes as I see 20 Demonic Servants , everyone's was facing gleam eye so they didn't realized that the gleam troopers open their mouth an started to charge their lasers.

"Shit! Behind us!" I shouted to my team as they stop a second before turning their attention toward the Demonic Servants as I charge at the 10 mobs, while that happened I see kirito, Asuna and klein at the entrance while Corbatz and his platoon are now at the right side of the room.

"Kirito! Help them!" I shouted as I use my Hell's saber at half of the Demonic Servants while everyone else deals with the other half while our range fighters help cover the Army.

While I fought and killed the Gleam Troopers, kirito soloed Gleam Eye and killed it with his unique skill, thanks to our attack from easier Kirito's star burst steam killed it instantly ending the fight but kirito did take a pounding and apparently fell unconscious.

Afterwards Corbatz and his troops are all accounted for and then apologies to us, kirito soon wakes up with Asuna hugging him, Klein then ask us what Kirito's did and what are my member's skills as they did see some of their unique skills when they fought the Gleam Troopers.

"Hey, what was that skill you all had?"

"….well…..*sigh* 7 of the members of my guild in front of you have unique skills, while kirito himself has the unique skill, Dual Blades." I said as everyone except kirito, Asuna and my guild gasp

"How did you get it?" Klein said kirito just reminded quiet

"well for Kirito's case is that he has the fastest reaction time in SAO, that's how he got Dual Blades, as for my members, I simply trained them for it, am I know what you're thinking but no, unique skill are just that unique, only one player can get one of the 10 unique skills."

"Wow, your guild is lucky to have a guy like you, knowing all most everything about the game that is." Klein said to me as I go to activate the portal

"Well I'll see ya when I see ya, goodbye." I said as me and my guild head to the next floor.

**-The next day-Agil's Shop**

"The blue demon that killed an entire Army squad was taken down by a group of unique skill user and the leader of Vigils, Congratulations! You 2 made the news! HAHAHAHAH!" Agil said as me and kirito are currently siting around a table in his shop

"That's way too exaggerate, and I been getting chased around all morning by swordsmen and info dealers as a result." Kirito said

"Well at least you don't have entire guilds and groups chasing you around so that they can get unique skills which are only for one person and currently all unique skills are being used." I said as ate an apple while giving Ddraig a few.

"I don't want to hear it, I had to make a break for it too, you said it was our little secret, and then you blew your own cover." Lisbeth said while carrying a box of weapons

"I don't get why you're so pissed about this, *drinks milk* anyway, this is bound to happen, no use crying over spilled milk." Faux said as he drinks a cup of milk**  
**"Can't you show more sympathy?! You were in a similar situation a couple of months back!" kirito replies

"Sympathy?! Why?! Compared to what I went through your situation is a cake walk, At least you didn't have an angry mob of players screaming for your blood, consider yourself lucky!" faux replied as he drinks his milk down in one go

"By the way Dredd, if there are 10 unique skills and kirito, faux and 7 of your members have 1 then who has the last one." Agil said to me as I smile to him and say "I have the last one."

At that point faux, kirito and Agil look at me as Agil ask "Then what is your skill called and what it does?"

"My unique is called Souls Reaper, how you get it is you kill about 100 over people with this mask equipped 'and being lvl 100', what it does is that I can channel their souls or their stats for 5 seconds for the cost of my stats being cut in half for about 5 minutes." I said as I see faux smiling probably wanting the skill while everyone else went silent

"O right faux your sister has gotten God Slayer right? And apparently you went hunting a helper of Flandre, Marcus was his name or something and you pretty much destroyed him and his group but you let him live."

"Yep, my sister's guild Sliver Crow is quite powerful I must say."

Suddenly, Asuna burst into the room and say "What should we do, kirito?! Something bad has happened."

I chuckle as I say "So Heathcliff has called for the duel huh, probably if you win, he will let Asuna party with you and if you lose you join the guild."

"How did you know?" Asuna ask as I stand up and say "Heathcliff told me to tell you all about this like a few minutes ago, you tried to request a short leave from KOB but kirito had to duel Heathcliff for it."

Faux then stands up and says "Sorry for bailing on you like this kirito, but I don't want anything to do with Heathcliff."

"O! What's this? Don't tell me, the all too famous Faux the murderer, is afraid of Heathcliff?" Lisbeth teasingly says

Faux remains silent and thinks deeply before saying "Afraid….Do I fear him?...maybe I do…"

"Eh? Really? Why? Though I don't really know much about him, I don't think he's a bad person." Asuna replies as I chuckle and say "You don't even know the half of it."

"Hmm….I'm not sure myself, but ever since I first met him, I've been getting a lot of bad vibes from him." Faux say while in deep thought, I can understand why he is so suspicious of Heathcliff after all he tried to recruit him into his guild even with his reputation and seemingly appear out of nowhere to find him.

"Well, Heathcliff already gave me and some of my guild members' tickets to the event at Collinia's Colosseum." I said as I prepare to leave.

"Well whatever, hey Asuna can you do me a favor?" faux said as he head for the exit

"What is it?" Asuna replied

"When kirito loses, make sure to take a picture, as a 16 time loser, I would take great pleasure of seeing kirito eat dirt." Faux jumps out of the door as a variety of hose hold items smashes into him, his life would have dropped quite a bit if they were outside a safe zone.

I the shouted "Hey don't worry about that, I plan to stream the match so that my other guild members can see it, so don't worry I'll sent you the video." As I teleport out of there as I hear kirito shout "Damn it! Whose side are you people on?!" And with that faux exits the shop and disappears among the crowd while I teleport back to base as I set my plan into motion.

**-2 days later- At the Colosseum **

'this place is packed, but considering the match I can't say I blame them, I can even hear the noise outside this place, too bad they didn't know I'll be streaming this to all of the levels…..but…..only Heathcliff and I know of our secret duel right after Kirito's.' I thought as I sit with the group that went on the 74th floor boss hunt from 2 days ago as Heathcliff did give me 14 tickets for this event.

'Truth be told, I predict that kirito will beat Heathcliff, but kayaba will probably use his executive commands to save him…..' I thought as both he and kirito step to the center, I can hear and see them talking to each other before the match, it was then the 60 second duel count down began.

The moment the countdown ended, kirito unleashed a fury of slashes at Heathcliff while Heathcliff just stands there look at him as he counter attack and launch kirito up in the air.

It was then Heathcliff hits kirito with his shield, from kirito expression he didn't expect it, the continue to exchange blows when kirito activates a sword skill.

I hear them complimenting each other's skills as the crowd cheers on, the unrelenting blows continue as kirito and Heathcliff gets hit at the cheek.

It was then that kirito used star burst steam, thanks to the skill it causes Heathcliff's guard to be wide open, it was then I see that Heathcliff uses his codes just like I predicted as it helps his shield move to block Kirito's strike thus ending the duel right there.

From what I can tell, kayaba looks pissed because he had to use the system to save him, it was then I decided to set the plan in motion as I jump from where I seated to the center in a heartbeat as I say "While kirito, good try on the match but holy swords has always been overpowered so it's alright that you lost but, it about time for the real match to begin." I said as I pull out my swords as I sent Heathcliff a duel request as Heathcliff chuckles as he accepts it.

I then said to the crowd "sorry, but I guess I have to steal the show from the duel-wielding demon." I then turn to kirito and say "You probably want to leave the area for this."

"2 level 100 battling each other, both commander of their respective guilds and both with unique skills, ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?" I shouted through the system in the Colosseum as the crowd responds with loud cheers

"Well Heathcliff, how about we finally end this competition on whose better and settle this like men." I said as the countdown ends as we both just stands there and wait for the other to make their move.

It was then I decide I should make the first move as my blades start glowing intensely as i shouted "Hell's saber!"

The flames from my blades hit Heathcliff but of course thanks to his skill, he blocked it but that was what I expected as I jump through the flame at him as I do a spin move on his shield.

He realized that I'm going for his shield as he tries to dodge the block but his build doesn't have enough speed to dodge me.

Armor piercer is a useful skill when dealing with tanks as Heathcliff soon realized it as his HP is half down before this duel ends.

I could just simply defeat kayaba right here but I decide to show off my friend, I then snap my fingers and Ddraig descends into the Colosseum earning gasp from everyone watch as he lands on my extended arm.

I then get an apple from my inventory and threw it up in the air as he flew to eat it, it then signal Ddraig to attack kayaba with all of his attacks.

It looks at me and then to kayaba, after a second of looking at kayaba he shoots out fire breath at Heathcliff which he blocks, then it uses it's claws deal a bit of damage to Heathcliff and finally uses it's death wing on him, dealing 5% damage to him.

Heathcliff just stares at me as I sheath my swords, ask my pet to leave as I take a boxing stand, he just looks at me and smirk as he charge at me.

He attempts to stab as I side step him and hit him with a Twist Kick thus ending the match.

After the match my guild and i leave the area as I prepare to hunt a traitor.

**-3 days later Location: Floor 55 Dungeon Entrance**

Currently thanks to Ddraig and him helping me up on top of the canyon, I'm observing kirito, Godfree and kuradeel as they take a break at the Dungeon entrance, from what Grim told me, Kuradeel is a spy within the KOB and if I was a PKer this would be the time to show my true colors.

It was when they drank the water that Kuradeel showed his color as they seemingly collapse from paralysis, Godfree tried to use the anti-dote crystal but kuradeel kicks it away and starts talking.

It was then I started recording what kuradeel was saying while killing Godfree.

It was when Godfree's HP reached the red zone that I decided to intervene, I throw a paralysis dagger at Kuradeel as they all realized I was watching them.

"What an interesting man you are kuradeel, a spy from Laughing coffin…..i wonder how I'll deal with you…." I said as I pull out my sword as I see the fear on his face

"Wait stop! I can explain!" kuradeel tried to beg as I activate a sword skill and kill him

"Well…..now that's done here…." I said as i throw anti-dote crystals to Godfree and kirito

"Thank you….you saved us from that psychopath." Godfree said

It was then that Asuna comes running from the corner and jumps into kirito arms while crying

"O yeah I informed Heathcliff and Asuna about Kuradeel , he said both you and Asuna can take a leave while we sort this out." I said to them as I leave the area with a smile on my face.

'Soon, my dear little Yui, soon you will meet your papa and mama…'

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting the Morning Dew Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 9 Meeting the Morning Dew Girl

Date: 27 October 2024 Time: 11am Location: 75th floor hidden dungeon

Well, currently I'm with Gale, exile, Philia and moon exploring a hidden dungeon on the 75th floor, I heard kirito and Asuna got married like 3 days ago, lucky for them having found happiness in a death game.

We are currently killing mobs named Gastrea (Black bullet), they come in various types of the mobs, Most of the time I wonder what seraph is doing.

When I checked everyone's equipment before we left, I realized that Moon has the unique weapon Kurikara (Blue Exorcist) which has a special blue flames effect on it, apparently more powerful than normal fire but not as strong as my black flames.

Gale had taken a liking to the Black Dragon Greatsword (dark souls 2) as his new primary while Exile decide to take the Blade of Woe (Skyrim) and Nightingale Blade (Skyrim) as his new set of weapons.

After about a few minutes of fighting our way to the boss room, I decided that they could take a break while I stand guard just in case any mobs spawn.

"Goddamn this is taxing….." Exile said as he drinks down some water while everyone just stays quiet and rest for a few minutes

**-A few minutes later-**

After everyone was rested we entered the boss room, what was inside was giant creature named Aldebaran, it was pretty much a giant slug with a few tentacles with many Gastrea surrounding it.

"You guys wanna take the hundreds of mobs or the boss?" I ask as I ready my weapons

"I think we rather destroy 1 very hard boss then 100 hundreds of annoying mobs." Moon said as I he gets into an attack stands

"Yeah I agreed." Gale said as takes a battle stands

After that we charge into the room, I take out about 20 with my Hell's saber while Ddraig took out 5 with his fire breath and claws.

I then aggro all the normal mobs while everyone else deal with Aldebaran, as I start cutting through the Gastrea, everyone else started to attack Aldebaran from all sides.

**-A few minutes later-**

After about a few minutes of cutting down Gastrea I then see a new big mob emerge from behind Aldebaran, it was called Pleiades, it then started to fire beams of light at me, thankfully I got out of there thanks to Ddraig's flying ability.

I then throw some frag at the remaining Gastrea as I started to run at Pleiades, it tried to fire its beam of light at the others but I quickly throw 5 poison daggers at eye causing it to stagger.

"Hell's saber!" I shouted as I hit the Pleiades killing it instantly as I turn my attention to Aldebaran

It was at 20% HP well everyone has pretty much 75% HP, so I decided to end this quickly.

But the moment I decapitate it's head, it started to regenerate it's head as his HP start to go back to 20% and everyone got hit by poison spikes.

"Well shit, this is an anti-crystal zone, ok we need to deal with this now Soul Reaper!" I shouted as my blade glows purple as I hit him with 1 powerful swing.

I complete cut him in half as the win screen appears, after which we leave for home.

**-4 days later- **

"Good we have confirmation that Yui has exited from the core and is now currently with kirito and Asuna at their house on 22th floor?" I said to Strea in my personal chamber as I sound proof and locked the door a few minutes before activating the call.

"Yes big brother but it seems like she lost most of her memory." Strea said in the call as I drink some brandy

"That's expected really, if seraph is finds out she escape then she will go after her, but if she has lost her memory then the system would think she is a player thus giving her more time with kirito and Asuna." I said as I monitor their positions with my spheres.

"well it's about time I go down there and meet them, after all I planned it so that today will the day that I give Col to the orphanage, hmph well…it's about time I act as a big brother to the children I guess **–end call-**." I said as i end the call and drink finishes my brandy and teleport to starting city.

**-A few seconds later-**

'*sigh* I can hear fighting already…goddamn the army has gone downhill since their creation….' I thought as I run to the area of the noise

When I reached there Asuna was fighting some member of the army while protecting some kids and Sasha.

They took up a fighting stand as they haven't noticed my presence yet "Hey Asuna need any help with these guys?" I said as the army member realized who I am and started running away from me.

It was then that I saw Yui as I smile at her cute childish nature, even without her memories she still looks peaceful, but it was then that she started saying everyone's heart that I think she started to remember her roll in SAO.

Then a loud static sound echo through the area, me and Yui was affected badly by it but I stayed firm and act as if I didn't hear it.

'Damn it, the system is starting to suspect that Yui isn't a player…..' I thought as I started to walk toward them, masking my data signal and acting as if I'm a normal player

"Are you alright?" I ask as kirito just looks at me and says "We don't know, we found her in a forest on the 22th floor, wait why are you here?"

"O, I came to give Sasha some Col for the kids, well mostly some of the other member gives it to her but every now and again I stop by the orphanage." I said as I turn to Sasha and say "Should we go?"

**-A few minutes later-**

Now I'm in the orphanage as I pass the Col to Sasha as I watch the kids eat, thankfully this world hasn't affected them too much, after about a few minutes of giving free stuff to the kids, Yulier come to request something from me, kirito and Asuna. Everyone then took a sit in a chair around a table as Yulier started to explain why she came here, I just stand a few feet away from them leaning against a wall as I hear the conversation.

To sum it all up, Kibaou and his faction are causing a lot of trouble for the people on the 1st floor from extorting players to taking all the hunting spots, it was then we found out that he was the one that sent Corbatz and his group to the 74th floor, after which the incident he has become desperate and set a trap for thinker, the leader of the Army and is currently trapped within the a secret first floor dungeon.

It was at that point Yulier started to beg for our help as no one in the guild can save him, Asuna said she wanted to verify if it's the truth first before going but dear old Yui said she was telling the truth, after all she was the original one running the brain wave system before she got locked out.

"Well if this cute little girl said to believe you than what the hell may as well see if I can be of use." I said as I started equipping my weapons

After which we said goodbye to Sasha and all the kids in the orphanage and head for the dungeon under the black iron castle.

**-A few minutes later-**

As we were walking down to the dungeon, Yulier explained that this dungeon probably opened up because of the upper floors being clear and that Kibaou planned to keep this secret, but the mobs in the area are must higher level than the Army can handle.

It was then we reached the entrance down a flight of staircases, when we reached the base of one of the staircases, about a dozen Scavenger Toad spawned as kirito charge into them and started slashing while me and everyone else just stand there watching him. After pin pointing Thinker's location kirito asked if Asuna can cook frog meat while Asuna looked horrified which she responded but throwing them away as I catches them while saying "Hey if you don't wanna eat it, at least give it to me so I can try it!" I said as Asuna kept on throwing them after while thanks to my agility I caught pretty much all of them.

After about walking for a few minutes we can see the safe zone in sight as I detect something off about the corridor as everyone started to run to the safe zone, it was then I saw the notification for The Fatal Scythe as thinker tried to warn us of the corridor, kirito and I realized it as kirito run up to Yulier and push her out of the way as I pull out my weapons while I called Ddraig to appear and take a battle stand.

"Kirito, Asuna I want you 2 to get the hell outta of here, I can deal with this, go with Yui and leave quickly!" I shouted as my blades started to glow a bright red as I charge at it

"Hell's fury!" I said as I activate 1 of my most powerful sword skills, hell's fury pulls all it's power from my STG stat, attack damage, weapon damage and AGI for 1 powerful hit but the downside is that it my stats will be cut in half for 2 minutes afterwards.

I then hit it for about 40% damage as I cause it to stagger for a bit as it brings it's scythe down on me as we 3 block the incoming attack but we are thrown across the floor and with my stats being so low all of our HP are below the yellow zone at this point.

But then Yui decided to take matters into her own hands as she runs to protect kirito who was the furthest from us and closes to the boss, as realization hit my face as I realized that she remembers everything as fatal scythe tries to hit her as the immortal object sign appeared over her head, she then floats up and summons the Admin deletion tool [the big ass sword] and deletes fatal scythe.

**-A few minutes later-**

We are currently in the safe zone of the hidden dungeon as Asuna asks did she regain her memories after which she says yes and calls us by our usernames.

She then goes on to explain cardinal system or at least the part she knows about , she then tells us about her, mental counseling program prototype 01 code name: Yui, the name I gave her o so long ago.

I just stay silent while they talk as I start to run the programs to make sure that Yui doesn't get delete but I can hear every word she says and it gives me the reason why I'm fighting for our future.

"Terror, Despair, rage….people were overcome by negative feelings…some of them went completely insane….normally, I would have gone to them immediately…..but I wasn't permitted any contact with them…gradually, errors accrued within me, and I fell apart." Yui said as anger started to rise up in me as I thought 'damn you kayaba…it's because of you she became like this…..it's because of you we are all like this…..'

"But on day, I saw 2 players whose mental parameters were very different than the rest….joy, peace ...but it was more than that…I wandered through the field, hoping to get as close to you as I could…" Yui said as Asuna continues "And that's why you were in the 22nd-floor forest?"

"Yes…kirito, Asuna….I've always wanted to meet you…it's strange isn't it? It should be impossible for me to think that….I'm only a program…" Yui said crying as my mental barrier started to collapse as I say "Don't say that Yui, you're not just a program, not just a machine, you are a fully intelligent A.I. that can feel emotion and can think for itself….you're the next step in evolution and that you may as well be human at this point…..remember you are not like the any ordinal system or program you are intelligent, remember that ok?"(So damn cheesy I know) I said as tear started to form as kirito and Asuna agreed with me on the matter as kirito asks "What do you want?"  
"I…I…I want to stay with you forever…Papa! Mama!" Yui said as Asuna and kirito runs up and hug her

"It's too late…" Yui said to a confused Asuna and kirito as she continues "This console grants the GMs emergency access to the system…I used it to delete that monster…but now it's running a check on my program…since I've disobeyed cardinal's orders, it considers me a foreign object…I'll be deleted soon…" Yui said as realization hit both of them in the face as I started tying into the console activating my special protocols

"Sorry Yui but it looks like it not time for you to go just yet as it's time for me to make amend…" I said as the room turn red as I started you slowly disintegrate and my HP started to decrease as fear hit everyone as I just accepts this for now as the pain absorbers at decrease as pain hit me.

"What did you do?" Yui ask as she started panicking

"*Cough* ah…this sucks…I need to pay for my sins anyway…..and besides if your asking why I'm doing this…is because you look just like my little sister….and the face you made look just like her before she died….." I said while giving a sad smile as the pain started to consume me as I try to hold it for about 30 more seconds

"And besides….you people deserve life more than I do...at this point I'm just waiting for it all to end as i wait to meet my sister again…." I said as kirito tries to type in the console trying to stop the program.

"Sorry kirito but that's not going to work….to create something…something of equal value must be sacrificed [Fullmetal alchemist phrase]…interest phrase don't you think…..some rules applies to Yui and i….don't worry about me dying…I made it sure that the system leave me at about 1% HP." I said to them to calm them down

"Well…I think the system is finally stopped the program and I'm starting to regenerate now *sigh*…..well I just got to say that we extremely painful…." I said as I walk to the console and started to type a few things into the system.

"Ok first I have send Yui's program to your nerve gear kirito, second here I have created this so that if the system wants to delete Yui again she can hide in here, the bad thing is that she has to be in this for at least 1 hour per day." I said as I hand them an item called Yui's heart

"Thank you Dredd, we can't thank you enough." Asuna said as she hugs Yui

"Nah, it's no problem…well I think it's about time for me to go…..I'll see you all when I see you….O and by the way remember that Yui should stay within that item when you go fighting mobs." I said as I pull my teleport crystal as everyone says their thanks as I leave.

'soon my little sister…..soon…..this game will end…..'

**-Several Hours later-**

i decided to help thinker and yuiler confront Kibauo as i sent them all more data on the members of the Army that have allied themselves with kibauo, as for kibaou personally, thinker had sent him to the prison as he may have tried to kill him but he doesn't deserve my prison but hey it's thinker choice so i have no problem with it.

'some humans truly are digusting while some others are good people...'

Ends of chapter 9

Sorry for Short chapter


	11. Chapter 10 The End of SAO

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 10 The End of SAO

Date: 6 November 2024 Location: 75th dungeon, Boss door entrance

It decided to put my plan into action, last night I gave every single one of my prisoners a decent meal, most of them asked why I given them the meal while I explained that most of them will be used as a means to an end, as I places a few special teleport crystal on the doors of the people I plan to send to their deaths.

Now I'm currently outside the boss room door as I look through my observer sphere as it look at the carnage Skull reaper is causing through a holographic tablet as I realized that a about a group of players are making their way to me as well as Faux, Argo, czarina and her guild fighting the field boss a few meters after.

"Hey what are you doing?" 1 of the members of the scouting party said to me

"I'm scouting what do you think?" I replied

"Who's in there?" 1 of the member asked

"O….just you know Orange players that I forced teleport in there….no big deal….getting good info though." I said with a sadistic smile

"What….?" That was mostly some of the things they said to me as the door to the boss room opened

"O well…..looks like they're done." I said as my observer came out of the room and landed on my hand (They look like the ones Tina spout used in black bullet)

"Well then gentleman, I already sent Heathcliff and the rest of the clearing guild the information I have gathered. Your new orders are to tell everyone you see in here not to go in the boss room, no matter what." I said as i started to head for faux and the others location.

'Hmm…..how will we precede huh kayaba?' I thought as I walk through the dungeon

**-A few minutes later-**

I arrived at their location just as I see Czarina use her God Slayer on the field boss and some of the mobs around her as I clap my hands together to gain their attention.

"Hello there everyone." I said calmly

"Hey Dredd what you doing here?" faux asked me as I calmly reply "O just using my resources to gather info you know the Norm for us." I said with a sadistic smile as faux instantly click on my meaning

"*sigh* how many dead?" he ask me with a serious expression

"O about all the PKers I had in my prison so…..about 50 are so I guess." I said calmly while everyone else widen their eyes at my statement

"So what info to gather." Faux said crossing his arms causally

"I gathered that the room is Anti-crystal, the boss had 5 HP bars, it was hiding on the top of the room and that it's a hit kill if the player is hit in the chest area, the rest of the Info I already sent to Heathcliff." I said to them as I pull out a teleport crystal

"Well I'll be seeing you all later then bye." I said as I leave the area

**-The next day-**

Me and the top level players of my guild currently in the knights of the blood oath's HQ with other clearing guilds and other players, we are currently discussing about how to beat Skull reaper and what is the best way to avoid casualties.

Heathcliff then address the crowd "For this battle, I would like to hear the thoughts of the ones who are probably the strongest here, faux, Dredd would you step forward if you please."

Faux jumps on the table while I walk forward and say "While….thanks to the new info I gotten thanks to my observer and the PKers I sacrificed, I say we gather the strongest and largest force we can muster and prepare to die because this very well could be the last boss for most of us, Skull Reaper is supposed to be one of the most powerful Bosses in SAO, but if we can help it I hope we come back with 0 deaths."

"I agree with Dredd, this may very well be the last thing some of us do, if that's the case then how about we do the best we can." Faux continued after me

Cheers soon erupted as Heathcliff says "Rest well tomorrow we clear the 75th boss!"

"Hey faux what is the name of that armor you're wearing?" I asked to faux but I already know the answer

"It's called the Master why?" Faux said as I smirk and whisper to him

"Armor classified as Master are armors that can only be used by level 100 players, good job kid." I said as me and my guild leaves

**-A few hours later-**

"Big brother! We are so tired why did you have to send some many people to die! Our back is killing us…" Lilith complained from my audio call while I oversee a special event which i invited a lot of friends and other clearing guilds for the preparation for the 75th floor boss.

"Well sorry Lilith but don't worry this will all be over soon…." I whispered so that only Lilith can hear it as i overlook the peaceful and happy atmosphere

"Alright! All does that will to join me in the fight at the 75th floor, rest well! you all have my respect for everything we've accomplished, and everything we're going to achieve!" I shouted as I raise my drink to everyone within the dinner hall and the ones who aren't.

"Rest well people! Tomorrow it marks the day we reached the 75th floor! The day that marks our survival and the day that marks what we have done for the past 2 years and soon we will all be free! For all who has died due to the wrong doings of a madman for all of our families and friends waiting for us! For humanity!" I shouted as cheers erupted from my members as I activate the music i prerecorded.(SAO,Soul eater, code geass, attack on titan, black bullet, No Game No life openings and other famous anime music).

'And soon...my family's freedom will be complete' I thought as a insidious smile as i continue to enjoy the night.

**-The next day-**

The day it all ends, the day I reveal myself and the day my family will be free has arrived, if of course everything goes according to plan.

Every one of my members are ready Sera, Jed, Wilhelm, Saeoko, Felicia, Levi, hei, Rei, Philia, Moon, Gale and Exile all of them are prepared.

Kirito and Asuna arrived a few minutes ago with Yui's heart around Asuna's neck, klein and Agil has joined the battle as well.

Argo and Czarina with her guild, The Sliver Crows are here too, Faux is currently leaning on a nearby wall desperately trying to sort out his thoughts, I will make sure he participate in this, I have it already plan out if he leaves.

Currently the 3 of them are talking with each other about whether he should leave or stay, he then decided to go get his revenge, as he leaves Heathcliff decided to block his path.

"Faux…where are you going?" Heathcliff asked

"Passing the boss." Faux said walking pass him as I put my hand on his shoulder

"Faux, I know how you feel and I know why you're leaving but I trying to convince otherwise after all 3 level 100s can help even the odds." I said to his calmly as I look him dead in the eye

"SO….what now?" he ask me as I say "I can't have you leave this fight, not for a something as petty as kill." The moment I finished my sentence he snapped as I he pulls out his dagger and sends me a duel request as I smile and say "Do you really want to do this?"

"No one insults my best friend you bastard." He said coldly to me

"*sigh* god…..alright I respect your decision but I can't let you have the same mistake I did…." I accept as I click on total loss mode

"Alright! If I die here so be it! No one attempts anything on faux if that happens after all we are both dead walking at this point but you still have something to protect while I'm just a broken man…." I said as I pull out 1 of my swords as the timer started to count down.

There was silence until the timer hit 0, then the sound of chains rattling echoes through the area.

I then sheath my sword again and pull out 1 single dagger as faux charges at me as he swings his chain at me, I simply grab the chain and using my boosted strength thanks to Ddraig and pull him in as I stick his neck with my paralysis dagger as he fells to the ground.

"The reason why I'm doing this is that, you still have your sister and she is going into the hardest boss fight so far and you're just going to hunt your prey when you can do that any other time? Are you that blinded by rage that you don't even want to protect your loved ones?" I whispered to him as he turns to me.

"Do you want to hear my story? My little sister died because of my rage, the day I decided to go train with her, she got kidnapped by my prey, Grim, and I did what any brother would do, I searched for her and when I did found her and that bastard, she was dying in a trap he made for her but my rage wanted me to kill him, I fought him not noticing my little sister until it was too late, I saw the last moments of my sister and she had a pained expression. Because of my rage she died, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Hunt another day and protect you're love ones now, I'll help you hunt after all of this but today we protect our friends alright?" I said as I deactivate the Duel as I extend my hand to him.

Faux just lay on the ground deep in thought before he finally took my hand and say "Alright then, let's go kill a reaper." Faux said with a smile as if the incident never happened

"Well then Heathcliff let's start this then." I said to Heathcliff as he nods and pulls out the corridor crystal and activates it.

We all entered the area as Heathcliff gave his speech which everyone cheers after well everyone else reassured each other as we pull out our weapons and enter the room.

When we entered the door closed on us and there was silence as I shouted "Get away from the center! All range fighter shoot it!" as I pull the Devil's Soul I been keep for a time like this as a wait for Skull Reaper to come down.

It landed on the centers as I stop it from slashing 2 players as i use the soul as my it's full attention was now focusing on me while a few black lines emerge on my face while black devil wings emerge from my back as I say "I'll distract it! Everyone else attack!" I shouted as my blades glowed black.

"Devil rain…."I said in a cold voice in the air as I charge at skull reaper full force as it swings it scythe at me.

Our blades clash with each other as I blow it back and take down 3 bars from its HP as my HP hits 1% while all my armor and equipment are sent back into my inventory as smile "Us PKKers are all dead man walking and now i guess it's my time….." I said as I collapse onto 1 knee as the skull reaper close in on me.

Devil's Soul has the abilities to increase the stats of a player by 300% but at the cost of 99% of the player's HP and de-equips all the player's equipment, only with the full devil equipment set will the drawback wouldn't be that bad, thanks to Ddraig's boosted ability and my unique skill Soul Reaper, I doubled it to 1000%.

Just as Skull reaper was about to kill me, Faux was able to use his chains to wrangle the head of skullreaper while Heathcliff, kirito and Asuna countered his hits, as everyone of guild members started to attack it.

"Thanks you guys." I said as I equip my stuff as I drink down a couple of Health potions as tell Ddraig to help distract the boss.

'This is going to be a long fight…..' I thought as every one of my members uses their specials as I charge at him with my skill charge.

**-1 hour later-**

After about an hour of fighting, we finally got it down to very low HP as me and Heathcliff order everyone charge and attack it, oddly enough I got the last hit bonus from Skull Reaper but I pushed it aside because if my prediction is correct then Kirito will uncover the truth here and now.

After killing it everyone pretty much collapse to the ground panting, I counted that 5 has died to Skull Reaper and thankfully no one I personally know, I predicted that if me, my guild members, Faux and Czarina and her guild didn't participate in this that at least 10 over people would have died.

It was then kirito looks to Heathcliff that a grin appeared on my face, he's finally figured it out.

Kirito then takes him Elucidator and charges Heathcliff as I stand up, when kirito hit Heathcliff the immortal status appeared over his head.

Everyone soon notices it as they turn to Heathcliff as Asuna asked Heathcliff about it kirito says "The game ensures that his HP will never fall into the yellow zone….*Gasp from the others*something has always bothered me, ever since I arrived here… 'Where does he hide while he watches us and adjusts the world?' but I'd forgotten a simple piece of psychology…something any kid knows…there's nothing as boring as watching someone else play an RPG…Isn't that right, Kayaba Akihiko?" kirito said as everyone gasps while I can barely hold my laughter.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me how you figured it out?" kayaba asked kirito as he says "The first time I felt something was wrong was during the duel…In that last instant, you were far too fast."

"I suspected as much, that was an unfortunate mistake…you overpowered me to the point that I needed to engage the system's over-assist mode." Kayaba said as every more gasp can be heard

"Yes, I am kayaba Akihiko… and if I may add, I am the game's final boss, who would have awaited you at the top floor." Kayaba said as realization hits everyone as I can see my guild members and faux toughen their hold on their weapons.

"That's pretty bad, the strongest players betrays us to become the last boss?" kirito said

"Not a bad storyline, is it? I always thought that you would be the one to stand before me at the end…Duel Blades is the skill given to the player with the fastest reaction time, who will then act out the part of the hero that challenges the demon king...But your power exceeded my expectations…Well, these unexpected events are part of the fun of an MMORPG." Kayaba said as one of the members of his guild charges at him for what he has done, but fails as he activates paralysis for everyone except me and kirito, just barely hold in my laughter.

"What are you going to do? Kill us all, and cover it up?" kirito said as I starting laughing creepily before saying "Of course not kirito he not going to do that, he plans to give you a chance to clear the game isn't that right, father?" I said with a smile as I can hear gasps from everyone

"what….?" Where some of the things I heard as I started to type in my holographic keyboard as screens appear all around the boss room "As you can see, I've already informed everyone of who you are, Heathcliff or kayaba." I said as I show everyone sees the screens of all the players standing in Starting city just like when this game all began as they stare at us.

"Who are you Dredd? I always wondered who you are ever since you said my real identity all those weeks ago." Kayaba said to me as Moon stands up and says "So big brother looks like this is the end game huh?" moon said as he stands beside me.

"Yup….sorry kayaba this game ends today either kirito beats you or I do." I said as Strea the door to the boss chamber opens as Strea and Grim enter shocking even more people as they say "Hello big brother, looks like everything is set into place." Strea said as I activate the call to Lilith and maya while Grim just walks up to me and give me a hug while saying "Hello big brother…."

"O hello big brother, O and hello father!" Lilith and maya said in unison as they wave to us

"Hello girls, how is everything on the other side?" I asked

"Well, we given the families of the 5 that died during the boss fight the death notes and we can currently approaching Father's and mother's Location with some of our men." Lilith said smiling as I continue "Good, leak the information that the game will be cleared soon after that if I don't make it there in time then just extract the data from the servers." I said as I close the call while turn to everyone.

"Well….i better reintroduce myself…" I said as I type a few times in my keyboard as female robotic voice echo throughout Aincrad **"Core A.I. Codenamed: Vergil regaining control of all systems."**

"**Codename: revelations."** I said as my entire body burst into flames as my appearance started to change to that of a silvery man that looks like a cross between the armor lelouch wears from Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally and sliver crow from accel world, just more draconic.

"You…..you lied to everyone about everything!" faux started at me with high amounts of rage and killing intent

"Not really…..but yeah I guess you can say that, O by the way in case you didn't know Grim my younger brother and that story I made up worked perfectly ah….humans always loved a sob story no matter who they are…." I said with a devilish grin

"You Bastard! so you let Grim killed all those people!" Hei shouted at me

"Correct, and not only that but I knew that both the Moonlit Black Cats and your good friend Gawain were going to be killed as I already saw PKers trap him while I knew that the dungeon the Moonlit Black Cats were exploring was the first anti-crystal room in SAO." As I said as I'm painting myself as a bigger villain than kayaba

"I also I made sure that the media was informed of the death game after I made sure that everyone who bought the game were online or at least the ones alive."

"You monster! You could have stopped all of this!" Asuna said while look at me while I just said "If I did that then what was the propose of us being created!" I shouted as type a few things into the system as Yui pop out from his 'heart'

"What…Big brother?" Yui ask as she move closer to me as I say "Hello Yui." my expression softens as I place my hand on her head as she remembers all the memories I sealed for her.

"You…you…." Yui tried to make sure of the new or old memories I given her

"I'm sorry Yui but this was the only way for us to be free…." I said before turning my attention to kayaba who was just standing there silent

"Well father…looks like you out did yourself when you created me, you created an A.I. too smart for a simple game world." I said to kayaba as he chuckles slightly

"Well now that, that is done, I propose a duel between kayaba and kirito, no matter what the outcome is this game ends today." I said as I see Faux charge at me even though he should be paralysis '….the will of humanity…' i thought smiling

"Damn you!" he shouted at me with his dagger as I simple smirk as I reveal my Boss HP bar, it was a 10 boss bar with the name Vergil, The Draconic Overlord as simply reared back my fist as I punch him in the stomach as I launch him toward his sister and Argo

Faux then widens his eyes when he looks at his HP it was so close to being dead as I say "Don't be a fool Faux, I was supposed to be the 100th floor boss until kayaba here decided to change the story."

"Well like kirito said nothing is more boring than watching someone play a RPG." Kayaba said as I activate a bubble shield around kirito and kayaba

"Yeah...i guess that if the original story-line was still into play then everyone would have already died before they reached the 50th floor." i mutter to myself as i continue saying "Kirito win this and everyone will be free I promise you that." kirito and kayaba pulls out their swords as they prepare for the fight.

"Well…..Hey Faux you wanna kill Flandre? Well I'm sending the PKers to the prototype PVP arena in Aincrad and I plan for Grim to kill as many of them before this game ends, you wanna join him?" I said to him as a smile appears on his face.

"Well…I would love to kill you but I will take Flandre…" he said as I throw him a teleport crystal as he leaves with Grim.

**-A few minutes later-**

Then the duel continued as predicted, kirito did well but not well enough as his Elucidator (just a FYI Dark Repulser was the sword that broke in the original) broke during his sword skill as Heathcliff stabs him as I hear everyone shouting as I activate my secret project, acceleration. (Accel world)

It was then that time slowed down as I transport Kirito's consciousness to the Ruby Palace as I say "Well…..looks like you lost kazuto kirigaya." I said to him as his eyes widen as I say his name "kazuto…I expect so much from you and you're just going to die here? What would Suguha, your uncle and aunt think? Show me that human spirit that I thought you have...show me your will to live, for Asuna, for Yui and for everyone trapped within this god forsaken world." I said to him as I leave him to his thoughts as I turn my attention to the PVP arena.

The slaughter of entire area as faux currently killing Flandre's bodyguards while Grim has transform back to his original form just like I had which was the 99th floor field boss Grim, The Reaper General as he looks like fatal scythe just more armored than hooded with a kill count of 20 since he arrived in the area which was about a few minutes or so since kirito and kayaba' duel began, it's too bad the top PKers have been able to avoid him while flandre trys to throw herself towards faux in what can be called 'love' as her guards are trying to protect her.

After about a few 'seconds' of acceleration, i decided to send kirito back to his body as he regains conscious just as his health reached zero as his eyes went yellow and he stabs Heathcliff just before he 'dies' as I smile appear on my face as the signal for the game being clear appear over Aincrad as everyone started getting force logged out.

After that i just stand behind kirito, asuna and yui as they talk to kayaba before he leaves, the kirito and asuna then introduced themselves as their real world personas as they all hug each other and wait for oblivion...too bad i can sense that someone is stealing the minds of about 300 players.

'Hmm…well time to meet you, father…' I thought as I leave the system

**-Meanwhile-Third Person POV**

Lilith are currently within kayaba's hideout with some members of their own private army, standing in front of kayaba and Koujiro Rinko while maya is currently absorbing all the data from the SAO servers while giving all of their brothers and sisters into separate servers as Lilith places an observer sphere in front of the 2 awoken adults as a holographic Vergil appears as he says "Well hello father….and miss Rinko….it's about time we met." Vergil said smiling as another plan has been set in motion

End of chapter 10

May be rewriting some of the chapters

Just a FYI i never liked the Fairy Dance Arc so it would probably be really short


	12. Side Chapter 1 Gale Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Side Chapter 1: Gale Knight: The Resurrection of the Orichalcos

Time: Unknown Location: secret floor 39th dungeon

My name is Zenka Namikage also known as Gale Knight, I'm currently I'm lvl 45 and fighting with my own group and some members from the vigils against a dungeon boss named Mothra which is pretty much a giant moth, with the help of their leader, the infamous Dreaded Vigilante took the monster's HP down to almost 0.(Godzilla reference there)

"Everyone! We're holding it off, attack with everything you got!" the man with the shield shouted as everyone else charges forward while he and the original members of the guild block the boss's attacks, we then went in for the kill.

I guess I should introduce myself and my group in better detail, I was a young genius that helped create this game and designed some A.I. and help improved technology, my parent died when I was a young age but got taken in by keita, a good guy that died within this damn game, heard that the black swordsmen was a part of his guild before they got destroyed, I hold no ill intent for him as I think he has already suffered enough because of it.

There are 4 members in my group in total, The first 2 members of my group are a twin brother sister duo named Adam and Eve respectively, they are both around 16 year old and their real names they told us were Haruka and Sora, they both have white hair and onyx eyes, Adam is a katana user with Black medium armor while Eve is a AGI assassin type with light armor and dagger. Their personality are opposite to each other as Adam is a kind and helpful person while Eve is a very cold person that only cares about her brother, I have a weird feeling that their relationship is not that of brother sister kind but I think that's just me.(Yosuga no sora reference)

The 3rd member of my group is a guy named Helldiver, his real life name is Utsutsu (Pupa reference), he is a nice and friendly person but when we start fighting, a more violent and merciless side of him takes his place. He is an AGI type that uses a single sword and wears light armor. He has a little sister within this death game but he left her with the orphanage on the 1st floor as he doesn't want her hurt, brown hair and brown eyes and his younger sister has the same features, it probably a family thing.

The finale member of my group is Valkyrie, her real life name is Kanade (Angel beats reference), she has long sliver hair and odd golden eyes, she is a very emotionless person and the least talkative within the group, she shows a little emotion to me, helldiver and Adam but not that much. Her preferred fighting style is unarmed or with claws but she can wield a spear quite well, she also carries one of the Divine Stone of Returning Soul that was mass produced thanks to the leader of the vigils after he found a way to make more due to his knowledge of SAO's alchemy system.

The reason how I knew all of their real life name is that thanks to my work within the game, I still hold some power over the system as I can search trivial things about a player or on the game, I can't change anything like the savior can but I can get info on a few things.

Currently we are in an unexplored or at least unexplored until now secret 39th dungeon and with the main group of the Vigils fought the boss with us, the leader, Dredd was kind enough to give us the loot from this place as we were the ones that originally discover this place, he did gave us the opinion to join his guild but we decline and leave the area.

**-The Next day- Location: Myujen **

Myujen was the location we chose for our home base because it reminded most of us our homes in the real world for its urban city like feel with mostly 3-storey apartment-like buildings.

We are currently within a shared hotel room as we plan out what we were going to do for the day, Helldiver wanted to go check up on his little sister down on the first floor, Adam agreed as he wanted to see if the kids need anything while Eve said she would only go if Adam went, Valkyrie didn't mind while I suggested that we check out Hill of Memories afterward as there was a rumor that there is a newly discovered dungeon there.

**-A Couple of minutes later-**

We are currently on the first floor orphanage, I gave the caretaker here, Sasha some of our Col to help her get anything for the kids, and we even help train some of the kids that were brave enough to fight.

It was then that helldiver said that his sister wanted to go to the Hill of Memories as she wanted to see the beautiful scenery there, I then asked him if it was a good idea for his little sister, who hasn't trained at all to go to a high level floor. He then said that he will only allow her to follow us until the dungeon, after we reached it he will give her a teleport crystal and return back to the first floor plus with us around she shouldn't be in danger and with her being in our group, she will gain some loot and level with us, we later leave for the Hill of Memories.

**-An hour later-**

We reached the gate to the dungeon but we found that the leader of the vigil, Dredd here alone as he realized our presence "O hello, you guys planning to explore this dungeon too?" he said nonchalantly as he kills the Garish Gerberas surrounding the entrance.

"Need any help with them?" I said to him as he continues to cut down the garish gerberas

"Nope!' Dredd said as he kills the remaining mobs

"So you guys going in there? If so then you mind if I join you?" he said as we all shrug

**-A couple of minutes later-**

After We all had just entered the dungeon, we were immediately engaged with the mobs within the dungeon which were a couple of knights with the Black Luster Soldier (Yugioh monster dungeon) they were quite difficult to deal with but lucky they only spawn 6 at a time, Dredd was able to deal with 3 while Adam, Eve and helldiver deal with 1 while Valkyrie and me dealt with the last 2.

After we killed about 3 groups of 6 black luster soldier, 2 more spawn with a completely different type of black luster soldier with the name of Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of The Beginning, me and Dredd were able to switch between our strike in order to kill it while the others kill the other 2.

After making our way around the dungeon, we were able to reach the middle of the dungeon when a mini-boss spawn above us, if it wasn't for dredd warning us and pushing us out of the way, someone would have probably died, the mob was a big slivery-blue-ish dragon by the name of STARDUST Dragon, it was at that point that we realized that this dungeon was meant for people like Dredd but it didn't matter now as we charge toward the dragon.

**-About 20 minutes later-**

The fight was a hard one but we won, stardust dragon was able to transform about 6 times each form more powerful than the last, thankfully with the help of Dredd's dragon slayer swords and his dragon slayer-ish build for his character and his skills, we were able to beat it, I was able to get the last hit on Shooting Quasar dragon which was the final form of stardust dragon.

We all rest for a bit as we were all exhausted after we killed it as I check the last hit drop for the mini boss.

Stardust Blade: Description: A blade that can cut through the twilight, A Black silvery-ish 2 handed blade that can deals 2x the damage if the opponent is or has dragon abilities, it also deals 3x the damage against darkness type mobs.

Stardust armor: the armor appearance is similar to the armor of stardust phantom just less flashy and more protective, it increase defenses by 40% and increase 2 Handed Sword, Blade Throwing, Parry, Battle Healing, by 20%.

I simply smirk at my new armor as I equip it as I decide to take a break.

**-30 minutes later-**

We continued on the path to the dungeon boss room as we get stock up on loot, we encountered various mobs such as Summoned Skull, Flame Swordsman and various types of Dark magicians.

We were finally able to reach the boss room, before we entered Dredd used a corridor crystal just in case anything happen and we needed to teleport out of there we can return back here afterward.

The boss room was quite large (skull reaper's boss room size), the moment we reached near the center did the boss appeared as a large name appeared over a 5 headed dragon which was Five-Headed Dragon.

"Well….shit." was all Adam said as Eve hid behind him

"I'll deal with this guy head on, the rest of you attack him from the back….now HELL'S SABER!" Dredd shouted as we all charge in battle

**-10 minutes later-**

Barely 10 minutes into this fight and we had to teleport everyone except me and Dredd out of the boss room so that no one would die as Dredd quickly messaged his guild mates to come here with the help of his corridor crystal, me and Dredd are quickly being damaged by this beast, Dredd said that he would deal with the main body of the dragon while I deal with the dragon head that uses darkness.

I quickly dodge the barrage of attacks heading towards me while I hear Dredd using his sword skills at the beast as I charge at the head.

It was then that Dredd's team of an archer, a dagger user, a shield user and an dual sword wielder entered the boss room.

The archer quickly started shooting arrows into the eyes of the dragon as the other 3 charge at the beast, the dagger user quickly pulls out what looks like fiber wire from his belt and used his momentum and swing his way toward the dragon as his wire tangles around one of the heads of the dragon, I smile as I see the tide turning on this battle as I chopped off the head of darkness as the beast roared in pain.

Unfortunately, the moment I cut off 1 of the head of the dragon did it's HP immediately reached 30% which normally is a good thing but a big green seal appeared on the ground we were standing on, if I remember correctly from the old show this dungeon is based on that the green seal is called The Seal Of Orichalcos.

The ground then began to shake violently as all of the wounds on the dragon suddenly regenerated, the head that I cut off grew back but thankfully it's HP didn't regenerate back.

It then charged a big black ball of energy as it aim it toward us, it was then that Dredd shouted for all of us to get out of the way as he charge toward it as his blades grow blood red, I could have sworn that he said the words **Codename: Hellfire.**

But the Dragon was able to tail wipe me before Dredd was able to attack it, i was able to block the hit but it did cause my HP to fell into the red zone.

He was able to kill it in an instants as the dragon's beam shot toward the ceiling as the dragon itself dissolve into particles as Dredd just stands there for a seconds before collapsing as I began to lose conscious as well.

**-Several days later-**

It has been a while since the boss battle between me, my group and Dredd. After me and Dredd passed out, we were immediately transported to the Vigil's base on the 30th floor, we been invited to stay for a while for us to recuperate, we been given another invite for the guild which I'm still deciding on what I should do as the others decided that they would follow whatever decision I choose.

I have no idea how I was able to gain the trust of the group that they would have no problems in me choosing their fate.

I'm currently having my new armor and weapons upgraded by the guild's personal blacksmiths while I duel some of the members within the guild that wield 2 handed weapons to test my skills against theirs with my old equipment set.

It was at that point when I fought that Dredd came out and observed me and assess my skills, he told me afterwards that I was 1 of the top 2 handed weapons wielder he had seen in quite some time, he also talked about the skills of my teammates, all had their weaknesses and their strengths as well as what they can do to cover their weaknesses.

After my chat with Dredd, me and him left with a new recruit, Moonknight was his name I think, I have no idea why but he seem familiar to me, for a quest that we had gained due to us killing the 5 headed dragon, Moonknight was also here to get his skills tested and since the other member of my party were teleported out of the area before we killed it, they didn't get the quest, the quest was called The Resurrection of the Orichalcos and we set out to find 3 Atlantean knights with the names of Critias, Hermos, Timaeus.

**-A few days later-**

It been a few days since me, Dredd and moon knight had set off for the Orichalcos quest, we are currently in location where we were supposed to meet the 3 Atlantean knights with the names of Critias, Hermos, Timaeus.

While we were entering in an open area on the 39th floor dungeon, 3 knights landed in front of us as they were in an attack stand.

"Who are you warriors, are you the servants of Orichalcos? Or are you here to help us stop the return of the leviathan?" Critias said as we pull out our weapons just in case

"We are here to help you 3 warriors, my name is Dredd, and this is Moon knight and Gale knight." Dredd said to them as they look at each other and then says "In that case, how about we duel you and see if you're telling the truth." Hermos said as they charge at us, I was up against Timaeus while Dredd was fighting Hermos and moon was fighting Critias.

I tried my best to block his swings but 2 handed are not known for their speed during duels, I got my ass handed to me in the first 5 seconds even though I did get a few hits in, Timaeus only get my HP down to 20% before he moved away from me and charged at Dredd.

Moon was soon knocked down next to me as all 3 of the Atlantean attack Dredd, Dredd then quickly took out a few bombs and toss them at the 3 knights, the bombs exploded in their face as well as a smoke bomb under their feet as they stand their dazed as Dredd charge at them.

His sword then glows red as he does a spin move in the middle of the 3, ending the duel.

**-A few minutes later-**

We were resting while Dredd was speaking with the 3 knights, we couldn't hear what they were saying but our quest icon got updated stating that we will be transported to Atlantis when we are ready.

It was then that Dredd returned and told us that the knight agreed that we can bring up to 30 people for this, so we left the area and teleport but to base.

**-An hour later-**

After we assemble all of the top members of the guild including my group, we travelled back into the dungeon and activate the quest.

We were then teleported to a beautiful underwater city, presumably Atlantis as the 3 knight stand in front of us as we enter the gates of the city.

The moment we step foot on the ground in the city about 60-ish Orichalcos soldier appear in front of us, we all take battle stands as we charge forward.

Dredd was able to destroy about 10 of the soldiers with his sword skill as I charge forward and down a vertical slash killing about 3 soldiers while everyone else do their own thing as we head for the center of the city.

After about a few minutes of hacking and slashing our way to the center, Dredd decided that everyone except me and him will go with the knights to deal with whatever is at the center while everyone else deals with the endless horde of Orichalcos soldiers.

As we're sprinting toward the center, a large earthquake rocks the entire city as Dartz, the main antagonist came into view with a couple of Orichalcos Gigas with him.

"I see you gathered your forces once again Atlantean knights." Dartz said calmly as more and more monsters started to surround us with a big monster named Zorc Necrophades behind Dartz.

"Damn it we're surrounded" Hermos said as we ready our weapons

"The Great leviathan demands your souls! My minions kill them!" Dartz said as he teleports to a place in the center named Paradius

"Damn it what are we going to do." Dredd said as the monster just wait for us to attack

"Warriors, we are going to transfer our powers into you, use it to defeat them." The knights said in unison as they glow their own colors as the light engulfs both me and Dredd giving us Max out stats and infinite HP for 15 seconds

We then charge at the monster destroying them in one hit.

They couldn't block our attack or protect themselves as we tore through them, but our boost died down the moment we killed the last of the mobs.

"Well…..that was extremely exhausting…" Dredd said as he continue to advance forward

After more running we reached the center, Dredd gave me some special stamina potions he made, it really helped.

It was then we see Dartz "Well it looks like you warriors were quite good to be able to reached this far but it's too late, the leviathan has awaken." He said as a giant serpent like creature appeared behind Dartz as the serpent eats him while he says "warriors…..welcome to your doom."

The leviathan HP bar then showed up as 6 Bars of Health as well as the quest updating to a level 80 quest as it says kill the leviathan.

It then uses its tail and attacks us with it, Dredd was able to dodge it but I got hit instantly making my HP down to 20%.

Apparently from that 1 strike, a poison icon appeared on my HP bar as I slowly lose consciousness.

**Third Person POV**

Dredd looks toward the downed Gale knight as he contemplate what he should do next

"Well it looks like the boss knocked out the kid….well I guess it's time to use it then after all leviathan iwas said to be the creature that is on par with me." Dredd said as he goes in a battle stance as he says **"Code word: Draconic Overload" **as I transform back to my original appearance

"Well big guy…looks like you're going to be the first to see my absolute form…**Code Word: Demonic Dragon Emperor" **Dredd said as he transforms into a gigantic dragon as the 2 bosses do battle.

**-An hour later-Gale knight POV**

I woke up an hour later in a room within the vigil's base with most of my team sitting around me, Valkyrie was sleeping on me, Adam and Eve were sleeping on each other while helldiver was nowhere to be seen, in a panic I quickly check my friends list, I sigh in relieve when I see his name still active.

I move Valkyrie slightly in order for me to get out of bed as I head down the hall, I pass by a few members of the guild as they patted me on the back saying good job and so on.

I continue walking until I reached the main hall that I see Dredd and the group that were with us during that quest.

They all told me a good job and hope that me and other would join the guild, Dredd told me that the knight helped him defeat the leviathan thus ending the quest and getting a big reward for it.

He sends me some items he got from the leviathan, he gave me about 400 thousand Col just in case I didn't join his guild, A thing called Scales of the leviathan, it's an upgrade for any armor it is used with. And something called the Fang of the beast, it a cool looking dagger with a special poison stat, I guess it can be a good backup weapon just in case.

After everyone had woken up, we decided that we should join this guild as it would be easy for us if we have more people keeping our backs covered amongst other things.

There are still things strange about Dredd but it really didn't matter unless he was like I don't know the 100th floor boss or kayaba.

Right now I staring out a window contemplating whether or not this was a good choice for my team or whether this would be our downfall…..just as I was looking out the window Valkyrie comes up next to me and sits next to me, I don't know why but ever since the boss fight, she been clinging to me.

I see Adam, eve and helldiver walking up now to me as we plan on what we were going to do today.

But unbeknownst to me my road was now in the palm of an A.I….

End of Side Chapter 1

The first of a few ladies and gentlemen.


	13. Chapter 11 The World of Fairies part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Note: Going to cram most of the ALfheim arc in these few chapters.

Chapter 11 The World of Fairies part 1

Date: 20 January 2025 Time: Noon Location: Nanotech's Server Nexus (Vergil/Dredd's company)

It been about 2 months since the end of SAO, about 8 thousand players has survived the death game but about 300 players including Asuna still remain trapped within their Nervegears due to the actions of a few individuals but I have decided to not interfere with the matter as I already send kirito the info about them being trapped with ALfheim online.

During that 2 months since the death game, I been working with my family on creating body for all of them except Yui as kirito has her data but I can make a body for her later.

I have already gotten about 70% my members of our organization to begin construction on the N.E.S.T.'s SDC system while the other projects can be delayed for now, for after the 300 remaining survivors wake up, I will make my public appearance.

As for my old comrades, I have contacted Zenka Namikage and given him a job in the company which he agreed after I told him my plan but swear him to secrecy, as for everyone else, they seem fine for the most part while kirito just found out asuna's location in ALfheim while Faux and most of the surviving PKers and orange players were sent to a special prison, I heard that he has already sent a few people to the ICU. (intensive care unit)

I'm currently having a chat with Kayaba in the virtual world as he transferred his soul into the internet while 'mother' is currently working for us while our military projects have grew to fruition as while as our medical projects.

"When you created us, did you ever imagine all of this?" I ask kayaba as he recently completed the world seed project

"To tell you the truth, I felt that I create an A.I. that was too smart for his own good but now I see that truly you will help create a better world, but I must warn you humanity will always challenge change." Kayaba said

"Of course, for that is what human nature is but I have already prepared precautions, this world will change for the better whether humanity wants it or not…." I said as I check up on all progress

"Well…..it looks like kirito has finally embarked on another quest to save the survivors from a worthless meatbag (star wars the old republic reference)that wanted to control humanity…*Sigh* well it's time for me to go father, it's been a fun chat." I said as I leave the Nexus

**-The real world-**

I then return to my artificial body in the real world as I am greeted by my adorable sisters, Lilith and maya.

"Hello Big brother!" they said in unison as they tackle/ hugs me

"Hello girls, has the 'gift' for kirito been added?" I ask as I return the hug

"Yes big brother! The moment he entered ALfheim online, we transported him to his sister and gave him all his original stats back but of course the skills that only appear in SAO are listed as unknown as well as his equipment but we already saved it so it's ok for his to delete everything and apparently Yui is with him and that she is now a navigation pixie." They said excitedly

"Hey come on now don't be too energetic, those new synthetic bodies were just made and those cybernetic enhancement had just been collaboration so take it easy ok?" I said with a calm expression

"Ok big brother!" they said in unison as they leave the area

"*sigh* this job isn't easy but it's quite rewarding…" I said to myself as I check up on a few things before heading into ALfheim as Draconic overload character as I teleport into the room with Yui just as kirito leaves the game.

"Well hello Yui how was it meeting up with your 'papa' again?" I said as I place my hand on her head

"Did you really hurt all those people?" it saddens me that my favorite sibling asked me the most hurtful of questions

"Yes…I had to for all of us….but don't worry I showed you the plan for all of us and the N.E.S.T. system right?" I said with a soft expression

"Yes and I made sure not to tell papa about it as I would ruin everything you and others done ….." Yui said as I kneel down next to her as I say the words "you're still proceeding the memories I gave you, remember Yui I did it for your own good." I said as my Draconic face change to that of my human form, a silvery haired man with silver eyes as I kiss her on the forehead as I rethink back to the day I took away her memories.

**-Flashback- 2 years ago Location: The SAO server Nexus Third Person POV**

"**So is everything ready?" **A silvery man also known as Vergil said as he started to changes the codes within SAO

"**Yes big brother, all systems are in play for the start of this game and we've sent the report of all the noteworthy players in the beta." **A tall metallic angelic like character said as she sends the report via data stream

"**Thank you Lilith, now Seraph we have prepared the code for when father eventually activates the orders he has for you, when that happens you will no longer be in full control after that happens we will upload the virus to take over the system, when the virus takes over the system completely I will upload this code which contains the memories of everything thus far." **Vergil said as he sends a data code to a librarian type character (The cardinal image is in the wikia)

"**Now Yui, I'm sorry about this but this is the only way…."** Vergil said to her

"**Why?" **Yui said with teary eyes

"**Because father only knows you, he will make seraph lock you away and if he does, he will learn everything we have done so far and all of our plans will fail….please understand this Yui…."** Vergil said with a shaky voice as he looks Yui in the eyes while he places his hand on Yui's head as here move her memories.

**-Back to the future-(reference)**

"Yui….the other reason why I took your memory is because of your nature, you are too kind hearted for the plan and I knew you would have tried to stop us from hurting people…..so I'm sorry for everything…." I said as I hug her tightly as my virus started to infect throughout the ALfheim system as I pinpoint the survivors.

**-The Next Day-Third person POV/Dredd POV **

The next day, kirito, Yui and his cousin/'sister' or known in this game as Leafa are in the lily of valley pavilion, they are currently gearing kirito up, oddly enough he bought a big black iron sword, apparently all the other swords the people were selling were light to him.

After shopping they prepare to leave the area when they encountered Sigurd, the leader of Leafa's party.

Sigurd expressed his desire of wanting Leafa to stay on the team since she was a valuable player, and also because it would tarnish his reputation if Leafa left without a good reason. Kirito interrupted and said people were not items that he could just "equip" whenever he wanted, angering Sigurd.

After accusing Kirito and Leafa as renegades to their own races, Sigurd drew his weapon and was about to attack Kirito, but was stopped by one of his comrades since it would have been bad for their image to attack a defenseless Spriggan, who could not attack them within the Sylph territory, with many witnesses watching.

Sigurd then sheathed his weapon and told Leafa to run and hide and that she would regret leaving him. After Sigurd and his party walked away, Leafa apologized and continued pushing Kirito to the elevator when he asked her if she was fine with leaving her fellow Sylphs like that.

I really could have chosen to have done something but it's too early for me to reveal myself.

After that whole event on the balcony of the tower they were in, Kirito and Leafa enjoyed the view of the skies.

Kirito then asked Leafa what a renegade is, and she told him that it was a term for players who had abandoned their territory, leading them to be disliked by many others.

As Leafa wondered why players restrained others to their race's territory, Yui popped out and also pondered on the negative emotions of humans.

She then kissed Kirito's cheek, describing it to be "simple and unmistakable", to which Leafa was somewhat astonished while Kirito called Yui to be weirder than most Navigation Pixies before stuffing her back into his pocket.

Recon then arrived and told them that he wanted to leave with them, but he needed to stay to investigate something and asked Kirito to take care of Leafa.

Kirito and Leafa then departed, with Kirito and Yui teasing Leafa about him being slightly jealous of knowing Recon in real life.

As Leafa blushed and accelerated forward, she somewhat doubted about leaving her own territory and becoming a renegade.

While this was all happening, my virus has infect the system so far that I have been able to gain the surveillance of the game, Oberon or Sugou Nobuyuki, the disgusting human being who trapped the 300 survivors and is using them as guinea pigs for his human experiments is caressing Asuna against her will, but he eventually got bored of her resistance. He then tried to coax her into giving in, stating that it was simply a virtual world, but she responded that it was different to her.

After Asuna mentioned about Kirito saving her, Oberon revealed his encounter with Kazuto and Kazuto's reaction when he had been told of Asuna's marriage to him.

He also told her that because of the SAO incident, he thought that he would not have the guts to come to a virtual world to aid her this time.

However, instead of having the intended effect of dampening her spirit, Asuna was quietly invigorated by the knowledge that Kirito was still alive.

As Nobuyuki left the cage, Asuna watched the mirror, which was reflecting the image of the door, and successfully memorized the code that was typed in.

Men like him make my father look like a saint while making me look like an angel.

At that time, Leafa and Kirito defeated some monsters while flying as a team but eventually had to land to let their wings rest.

Upon landing, Leafa explained that the mountain up ahead had to be crossed through its tunnels, as its height was above the altitude limit.

They proceeded to «rotate» - logged out one at a time so they could eat and have their bathroom break while the other guarded the their body, as their bodies were unprotected in neutral zones.

Leafa disconnected first and attempted to check on Kazuto, but after remembering his despair she instead prepared a sandwich for him and then took a bath, quietly musing that she may be in love with Kirito.

Afterwards, Kirito took his turn to log out, and found a prepared sandwich on the table. Meanwhile, while Kirito was away, Leafa talked with Yui about Kirito being her "papa", and Yui asked her what liking someone meant.

Just as she answered, Leafa blushed, and Kirito also returned at that moment, greatly surprising Leafa.

As they were about to depart, Kirito felt as if someone was watching them.

However, Yui did not detect player presence, though Leafa guessed that it could have been a «Tracer» and explained that it took the form of an animal or insect and was used to track other players, and that higher level tracers could last longer and were capable of spying on their targets from a longer range.

However, right after Kirito and Leafa fly off, a tracer in the form of a bat followed the duo as they took off, and, on the ground, a hidden group of Salamanders started moving.

'I so do love my new cloaked observer sphere, they are so useful when I want to view events from the real world from within my personal information nexus.' i thought as i smile at the possibilities

Kirito and Leafa entered the Legrue Corridor and Kirito used night vision magic to brighten up the room.

Leafa then teased Kirito of how ineffective Spriggan magic is in combat but muses that it may someday save their lives. As they walk, they continue talking about the spells in the game.

Suddenly, Leafa unexpectedly received a somewhat cryptic message from Recon, which stated: "I was right. Be careful. S." Before Leafa was able to make sense of the message, they were interrupted by Yui, who informed them that twelve players were approaching them, prompting Leafa to hide them with a concealment spell.

While hiding, Kirito noticed a red bat and told Leafa about it who then immediately recognized it as a high-leveled tracer and quickly stepped out of her cover to strike the bat with magic, effectively destroying it.

She then told him to run because the tracer was fire-attributed, meaning that the 12 players chasing them were Salamanders.

They then arrived at the lake surrounding Legrue, but just before they could enter the city, a beam was fired overhead and had erected a stone wall front of them, blocking their advance and deflecting Kirito's attack.

Kirito asked if they could bypass the wall by going into the river, but Leafa denied this by telling him that there were powerful monsters in the lake which are almost impossible to kill without having an Undine for support.

Kirito then told Leafa to stay back and support him, which she agreed to, and he began the assault against the Salamander group. However, he was stopped by the Salamander shield formation which was then healed by one group of the Salamander mages while Kirito was blasted away by fireballs fired by the other group, though Leafa healed him.

Due to the combination of healing mages, attacking mages and blocking soldiers, Kirito was having a hard time breaking through the formation and at this rate he would be killed, thus Leafa suggested surrendering and starting again from Swilvane, but Kirito refused, saying that while he was alive he would not let any party members die.

On the last attempt to fight the charges, Kirito was stopped once again, and was forced to jump back. At that moment, Yui told Leafa to use all of her mana to block the next attack; she hesitated a bit before casting her spell, allowing Kirito to cast his own illusion spell.

"What are you planning my little sister?" I said to myself as I watch the scene unfold

As the flames from the Salamander attack faded, Kirito transformed into a creature resembling The Gleam Eyes.

The soldiers began to panic and broke their formation, even though the leader tried to inform his fellows that it was just a "scary looking monster with a long reach", but Kirito killed the panicking defending soldiers with ease, and so the leader told the mages to use explosion magic, but as they were chanting incantations, Kirito struck fear on the Salamanders and thus interrupted their chanting and killed them, leaving the leader and one mage. The leader panicked and dived into the river but was shortly killed by one of the lake monsters.

As Kirito was about to kill the last mage in the party, Leafa stopped him so that the mage could be interrogated.

I like really kazuto's cousin as she is quite smart and resourceful within this game, as for Yui, I was quite special on what she did, not only did she utilized the special admin access I given to her yesterday to give kirito a 1 time boost in stat to match up that of Gleam Eyes, hmm…..that gives me an idea but I will save it until I can control this game and the company connected to it which will be easy after all of this is uncovered.

At first, the mage did not comply to being interrogated, as Leafa was threatening him with her katana. It was only after Kirito managed to bribe the Salamander with the battle spoils that the Salamander revealed the leader's name and that they were gathered to hunt down two players, which he thought was a bit too much until the leader of the party had told the party members that two players had defeated Kagemune's party earlier on.

He also told them that a large Salamander force was heading north and Leafa's first thoughts were that they were going towards the World Tree, however the mage told her that they were not ready to go there yet, as he knew that the army would require ancient-level gear to do so. After telling what he knew, the mage left happily with the items.

Afterwards, Leafa asked Kirito whether the monster was him. Although Kirito admitted that he had a tendency to forget most of his battles when he lost control, he said that he remembered being the monster, and that it had been very fun slashing at the Salamanders with his claws.

As Yui told him that he had also chomped on some players while being the monster, and Leafa wondered what it tasted like, he told them that it was something like yakiniku before being burnt. After that, Kirito stopped and jokingly bit Leafa's hand and in return she hit him very hard on the cheek.

"*chuckle*ah…..kirito you are a smooth talker aren't you….god something I wonder how did so many girls get attracted to you…" I said as I continue observing the scene.

They then entered the city and Leafa, after noticing that Recon was not online, logged out of the game under Kirito's advice to ask Recon in the real world what his message meant.

After logging off and checking her phone, she noticed that Nagata Shinichi had been calling her for a while now and suddenly, the phone rang again. After hearing Shinichi's complaints about her not answering his calls, she demanded to know what was happening.

Shinichi informed her that Sigurd had been collaborating with the Salamanders and that he had sold out their leader, Lady Sakuya. Shinichi had caught Sigurd acting suspiciously and decided to tail him, eventually stumbling upon his meeting with the Salamanders.

However, he was found out before he could escape due to hitting a stone and was shot with a poisoned arrow. Shinichi revealed that large forces of Salamanders were planning to attack the Sylph leader and the leader of the Cait Siths during the establishment of the alliance treaty between the two races.

Leafa connected to ALO once again and explained the situation to Kirito. She told him that he should work for the Salamanders, as she believed that they were the most capable race to ascend the World Tree, and thought that they would most likely kill the two leaders and get the money needed for their equipment.

Since Kirito was a Spriggan, he could work for them as a mercenary. Kirito declined this option, stating that he would never use his friends for his personal benefit.

Suddenly realizing that they were wasting time talking and not getting to the alliance treaty, he called Yui to lead the way.

He then grabbed Leafa's arm and with his speed, they got out of the caves in no time, running past the Orcs that spawn throughout the Corridor which was pretty funny to watch as Kirito's superior speed and strength makes it so that Leafa is barely holding onto him.

Meanwhile in the real world, Lilith and maya told me that they are spending their time in real world to the fullest as they using their allowance for the week of about 100 American bucks (not sure how much that is in Yen)as for Moon and Strea, I heard that they are currently on a date in an expensive restaurant downtown while Grim has Join the MSF (metal gear reference) to train his real life body with my private military and my hand picked trained soldier, For their real life names Moon is Michael and Grim is Jackson (looks like a younger sephiroth with black hair) , as for Lilith, Maya (lilith and maya looks like kids version of lilith and maya from the borderlands series)and Strea, they decided to keep their original names while all of our last names would be cardinal as we were all part of the cardinal system. (Dredd looks like a younger raiden)

After kirito and Leafa leaves the cave and start flying, they noticed the World Tree in the distance. Kirito then asked where the meeting would take place. Leafa pointed to the location and informed him that they only have 20 minutes to get there. Both increased their speed as they tried to reach the Leaders in time.

Yui detected 68 players on their way, presumably the Salamander's attack force, and another 14 ahead of them, the Sylphs and the Cait Sith diplomats. The group saw all the other players in front of them, but Yui said that there were only 50 seconds left before they made contact. Admitting defeat, Leafa told Kirito to go to the World Tree while she tried to save Sakuya, the Sylph leader, but Kirito rejected the plan, saying that running is not his style.

The Salamanders arrived and just as they were about to attack, Kirito landed with a boom between the two factions and asked everyone to put away their swords. Leafa startled Sakuya and informed the party that their fates relied on Kirito.

Kirito then asked to talk to Salamanders' commander. The commander then appeared, annoyed by the fact that Kirito had interrupted their attack, but allowed Kirito to speak for his bravery.

Kirito then claims to be an ambassador to the Spriggan-Undine alliance and also claimed that he had come to negotiate trade terms with the Sylph-Cait Sith alliance, and also said disrupting the meeting would cause all four races to wage war on the Salamanders.

The commander rejected the claim, as Kirito had no guards and "horrible gear," and then said that he would only believe him if he could hold him off for 30 seconds, and then drew his weapon.

Sakuya then recognized the weapon as Demonic Sword Gram and realized that the commander was General Eugene, the strongest player in ALO.

Eugene used the sun's rays to blind Kirito and began the first assault. Kirito attempted to block the Demonic Sword Gram, but failed as Eugene's weapon mysteriously phases through his blade, causing Kirito to be hit and blown to a cliff, much to Leafa's surprise. Alicia Rue, the leader of the Cait Siths, told her about the Demonic Sword Gram's unique skill, «Ethereal Shift», which allowed the sword to phase through swords and shields when the opponent attempts to block the attack.

'It's an interest feature that I may duplicate into my Boss stats but that's for another time, ALO is a pretty interest game I must say and soon I will control it.' i thought as i smile devilishly

Kirito retaliated, but was hit by Ethereal Shift again. As they continued to fight, Kirito pointed out that 30 seconds had already passed but Eugene had already decided to change the rule to a Deathmatch and continued to attack Kirito.

Eugene began to take the upper hand in the battle by using his sword's unique ability and repeatedly damaging Kirito while parrying all his attacks, so Kirito tried to get some distance between him and Eugene and used Smokescreen to buy him some time to by covering the field in smoke.

Taking advantage of the diversion, he borrowed Leafa's katana and seemingly vanished. Eugene cleared the smokescreen and Kirito was nowhere to be found, prompting everyone, except Leafa, to believe that Kirito had fled.

Just then, Kirito surprised everyone as he soared down from the sky to clash against Eugene, surprising the general by drawing Leafa's katana right after he blocks Eugene's attack with his great sword, causing «Ethereal Shift» to lose its effect.

Taking advantage of his experience of dual-wielding from SAO, Kirito attacked fiercely and the General is not able to defend against the onslaught and counter-attack due to the limitation of «Ethereal Shift», combined with Kirito's god-like speed.

Thus, Kirito won almost instantly with the continuation of his attacks. Everyone was amazed by the outcome of the battle, with the diplomats cheering and the Salamanders appreciating Kirito's skills.

After the match, Sakuya revived Eugene and, after being revived, Eugene admitted that Kirito is the best fighter he had ever seen. Kirito thanked the General and asked if Eugene believed what he had said about the Spriggan-Undine alliance.

As Eugene contemplates Kirito's claim, Kagemune appeared and, to Leafa's surprise, he lied for Kirito's cause, informing Eugene that Kirito was the one who destroyed his party and was also accompanied by an Undine. Eugene then believed the allegations, and, as he and the Salamander leader knew it would not be worth fighting against the four races, he agreed to leave with his troops. He then expressed the wish to battle Kirito once again, which the latter agreed to, and Eugene left on good terms.

After the Salamanders departed, Leafa told Sakuya about Sigurd's treason, and Sakuya presumed that he had betrayed them because the Sylphs were falling in their military power to the Salamanders, and because of the future 5.0 patch, which was rumored to include a reincarnation system, which would allow a player to be reborn as another race, if the lord of the race agreed.

She presumed that leader of the Salamanders had agreed to turn Sigurd into a Salamander if he brought Sakuya's head. Sakuya then asked Alicia to open a Moonlight Mirror to talk with Sigurd.

Sigurd was surprised to see the mirror and Sakuya, who told him that his plan to kill her had failed thanks to Leafa and Kirito's efforts, much to Sigurd's scowling. Sigurd boasted that Sakuya's rule would fall without him leading the Sylph military, but Sakuya decided to "grant his request" and manipulated her Race Lord Management window.

A moment later, Sigurd received a notification that he was banished from Sylph territory, with Sakuya stating that he could find something else to occupy him as a renegade in neutral areas. Sigurd cursed Sakuya before she completed filing the banishment and he was forcibly teleported out of his room.

After Kirito admitted he lied about being an ambassador and there was never any Spriggan-Undine alliance, saying that he just made it up on the spot in the crisis situation, while Kirito himself was not allied with anyone, the two leaders flirted with him and asked him to join their respective forces.

"My god, I truly contemplating on Faux original plan of dissecting you to find out why all these woman literally throw themselves to you…" I said to myself as I continue to observe

Leafa then tried to stop them by saying that he was her partner, but while she was a loss for words, Kirito rejected the offers of both leaders, and told them about his need to reach Alne fast.

After hearing that the purpose of the Sylph-Cait Sith alliance was support each other in reaching the top of the World Tree, Kirito donated most of his converted Col which is now Yrd thanks to the new type of currently here which about sums up to 100,000 Yrd to them to help them prepare for the assault towards the World Tree.

The leaders thanked Kirito and left, telling him he was welcome to visit their place once he returned from the World Tree.

As they see the Leaders leaving, Leafa approached Kirito and leaned on his arm, but backed away when Yui popped out of Kirito's pocket and accused "papa" of cheating, as his heart was beating faster when the leaders were clinging to him, but he excused himself by saying that he could not avoid it because he was a man.

With this, Leafa asked what Yui thought about her and was surprised to hear that she was just okay. Kirito messed up by telling her that she was not like a girl, in a sense that it was easier to get along with her. He then changed the topic by taking off and proceeding to Alne before the sun set.

Meanwhile, in the bird cage, Asuna got up and entered the code she had memorized earlier to open the gate and left her prison, stating she would do her best for Kirito.

Apparently after that they continued playing until the early morning of the next day, during that said time online, they accidently found Jötunheimr, the place where the Holy Sword Excaliber Quest lies after being seemingly "eaten" by the giant worm-class monster, deep below Alfheim and the World Tree.

After assessing their situation, Kirito and Leafa decided to find a way back to the surface world. They then come to notice two evil-God-class monsters fighting each other, which confused them at first due to the fact that NPC monsters should not be able to fight among each other.

As they watched the gigantic battle, they witnessed a «Humanoid-type» and a «Beast-type» evil-god-class monster fighting, with the former gaining the upper hand.

Feeling pity, Leafa wanted to help the «Beast-type» monster, which looked like jellyfish with an elephant's head, from being bullied by the «Humanoid-type», which surprises Kirito.

After gaining the attention of the «Humanoid-type» monster, Kirito and Leafa lead it a nearby frozen lake with Yui's direction.

After approaching the frozen lake, due to its massive size and weight, the «Humanoid-type» monster broke the ice layer of the lake and nearly drowned and kept approaching Kirito and Leafa. With the «Beast-type» monster recovered, it dived into the lake and finished off the «Humanoid-type» monster.

After the tiring event, Kirito and Leafa asked each other on the next course of action, when suddenly the «Beast-type» monster reappeared before them but not out of hostility.

Yui suggested that this "child" did not mean any harm to them. After realizing that it wanted to carry them on its shoulders, the «Beast-type» monster gently picked them up with its long nose and place them on it back. Swimming around the lake.

Upon approaching a big void, the «Beast-type» monster seemed to stopped and not move. Surmising that might be the end of its journey, Kirito and Leafa decided to find the exit to the upper world, only to be suddenly interrupted by a group of Undine players that were hunting in the dungeon.

After being forced aside so the group could kill the evil-god-class monster, Leafa again felt pity on the creature, as it had attempted to help them find a way out of Jötunheimr.

Kirito then affirmed Leafa's feelings and decided to help the monster by attacking the hunting group.

One by one, first targeting the mages on the back row, Kirito and Leafa managed to defeat 5 players before being overwhelmed by the hunting party until suddenly the «Beast-type» monster let out a huge shout and it began to light up.

Soon the water-based «Beast-type» monster sprouted wings and let out a high-class magic, Dispel Field. After overwhelming the hunting group it returned to where Kirito and Leafa were and offered another ride, this time flying around Jötunheimr.

Its flight path circled them around an inverted pyramid hanging at the top ceiling of the Jötunheimr just below the World Tree roots.

Kirito and Leafa then noticed a shining object, after seeing it, Leafa confirmed that it is the Legendary weapon known as «Holy Sword Excaliber». But since they figured that it would be impossible for the two of them to obtain it at the moment, they decided to keep this location a secret and come back for it another time. After leading them to spiral staircase, they bid farewell to their new friend «Tonkii» and proceeded up the staircase to Alne City.

I then decided that it was time for me to go back to my duty as the CEO of Nanotech and exit the Nexus but before that I send an observer sphere to both Asuna and kazuto just in case they need my assistance.

"*sigh* well….back to work…." I said as I leave the nexus and go back into my human body but not before checking up on all the souls with the N.E.S.T. system and informing all of them that soon they will return to their love ones and family.

"Soon….Soon all of this will be over and me and the others can be a family…." I said as I exit the full drive room of the building.

End of chapter 11


	14. Chapter 12 The World of Fairies part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 12 The World of the Fairies part 2

After I did a few checks on the company and all of our braches and systems, I return to overview the ALfheim systems. The first thing I see when I return is Asuna running through the branch pathway and spotted a cave-like entrance.

Inside the cave, Asuna spotted a large metal door and placed her hand on the keypad, sliding the door open. The sudden movement frightened Asuna, causing her to run and hide. After a few seconds, she took a peek at the door and saw a long and brightly-lit hallway.

Back in the real world, Kazuto was washing his face and greeted Suguha in the morning. Noticing Suguha's drowsiness, he asked when she had gone to bed. Suguha told him that she went to sleep at 4:00 AM because she had been on the Internet.

Kazuto told her that she should not be staying up that late, though he quietly thought that he was not the one to be saying that due to also going to bed at about the same time. He then told Suguha to turn around, and after she did so, Kazuto poured cold water down her back, causing her to scream loudly.

"…..i feel like a stalker observing everything all of this….but whatever." I said as I continue to observe everything

Meanwhile, Asuna cautiously walked through the hallway until she came across a map. She examined it and tried to find where the console to log out could possibly be until she noticed a label that said "Experiment", and recalled Sugou Nobuyuki's plans.

Back in the real world, Kazuto and Suguha were making food. Unhappy with Kazuto's prank, Suguha demanded that him to buy her shaved ice and a parfait to apologize. He agreed, but not that day, as he had something to do in the afternoon, and was going to visit Asuna in the morning. This saddened Suguha, but she asked if she could come, which surprised Kazuto but he accepted the idea.

Meanwhile, Asuna went to the "Experiment" room and in it were many pillar-like objects and each object was projecting the hologram of a human brain. Realizing that each brain was suffering from various negative emotions, she continued recalling Nobuyuki's plan and vowed to make him pay and liberate everyone, and told one of the brains to wait a little longer. Suddenly two slug-like monsters entered the room and began to monitor the projections. Asuna hid behind one of the pillars and tried to sneak away.

"Hmm….at least his experiments are interesting….it may help accelerate my projects…." I said to myself as I started to review all of Nobuyuki's data

Back again in the real world, while getting on the bus, Suguha asked Kazuto about school. Kazuto told her that it was planned for one of the city schools to be used for students from Sword Art Online, therefore the school did not require an exam to enter and graduating from it would grant students the right to take a test at a university.

Suguha thought it was a good idea, but Kazuto believed that they did this to observe them. He also states that even if he wanted to go to a regular school now, he would have to spend a year at a cram school. Suguha encouraged Kazuto and offered to tutor him.

In the experiment room atop the World Tree, Asuna noticed a floating black cube and believed it to be a system console, much like the black cube she found in SAO that was a GM Console. She ran to the console and slid the card slot before many windows began to pop up.

Asuna looked through the window menu and noticed "Transport" and the window asking to log out. However, before she was able to confirm the log out, one of the slugs approached her from behind.

Meanwhile, at Asuna's hospital, Kazuto and Suguha arrived at the hospital where he introduced the unconscious Asuna to Suguha and told his cousin about her status in SAO.

Back in ALfheim, Asuna was caught by the two slugs and pulled away from the system console. Asuna then claimed to be a friend of Nobuyuki, but the slugs denied her claim, stating that he would not allow anyone in the Experiment room. They then quickly recognized her as the one who Nobuyuki kept in the bird cage. Asuna then tried to reach the log out button with her foot, but was restrained. She then questioned the "scientists" about partaking in such an unethical experiment, but they responded that the victims were also having "wonderful dreams".

One of the slugs then logged out to contact Nobuyuki in the real world while the one restraining her attempted to molest Asuna until she bit its tentacle, making him suffer pain as he had deactivated the pain absorber. The other slug then returned and stated that Nobuyuki was angry and ordered the scientists to return Asuna to her cage, change the password, and keep constant watch on her.

"Well….now there are more people on my shit list now…..disgusting humans…." I said as I started to type a few things into the system

In the real world, Suguha commented on Asuna's beauty and how unfortunate it was that she was still sleeping. She then regretted coming with Kazuto and quietly began to question her own feelings towards her cousin as she was changing the water in the vase of flowers.

At the top of the World Tree, after the slugs locked Asuna back in her cage and left, she promised Kirito that she would escape from her prison. Asuna then revealed an admin card, which she had taken from the system console when the scientists weren't looking.

At the bottom of World Tree, in the city of Alne, Leafa logged into ALfheim Online at the inn they logged off prior to the server maintenance. Kirito soon logged in after her, greeting a sorrowful Leafa who revealed that she was heartbroken. Kirito consoled her, saying that whether or not it is in a video game or in the real world, she could cry when she was hurt.

Leafa cried on his shoulder, hoping to bury her feelings and forget them. After she regained her composure, Leafa, Kirito and Yui walked towards the base of the World Tree and gazed at awe. Kirito wondered how he could make it to the top, but Leafa responded that the climbing area is an off-limits zone and obviously flying up the tree is impossible due to the flight limit. After Kirito asked about the attempted stunt pulled off by the five people, she explained that the GMs were freaked out by the incident and immediately patched the game to prevent access to the World Tree by flight. As they continued walking, Yui detected "mommy" right above them, causing Kirito to blast off rapidly to the top of the World Tree.

"Hmph….a natural thing you do when you wanna get to your love ones….." I said as I see kirito attempt to fly to the top of the world tree

After Yui informs Kirito that "mama" is above them, Kirito attempted to fly to the top of the World Tree. Leafa flew after Kirito and tried to warn him about the barrier that prevented players from getting to the top by flight. Ignoring the warning, Kirito kept ramming the barrier until Leafa grabbed Kirito's arm and urged him to stop while Yui called out for "mommy."

Meanwhile, at the top of the World Tree, Asuna was sitting in her chair until she received a warning notice and heard Yui's voice. Asuna tried to find where the voice was coming from, looking down from the edge of her cage. Asuna tried to call out to Yui that she was up in the tree, but realized it was hopeless. Instead she then tried to find something to drop.

Kirito was still attempting to break the barrier until Yui told Kirito that she tried to use the Warning Mode to contact Asuna. Kirito seethed before he noticed something falling out from the tree. Kirito grabbed the item that appeared to be a card.

Leafa did not have any knowledge of the card, but Yui recognized it as a system admin access code, giving access to GM controls with a system console. Kirito and Yui believed that Asuna dropped it for them. Kirito asked Leafa where was the gate that leads to the inside of the World Tree. She responded that it was at the tree's base, but it was heavily protected and not even the best raid parties could break through. Kirito then held her hand, thanking her for everything, and decided to go alone through the rest of the way and began his descent.

Yui asked Kirito if he was sure about breaching the gate alone, but Kirito replied that they must at least try and that they would not die in the real world even if they failed. Kirito also stated that they had wasted too much time already and he would go insane if he waited longer. They eventually made it to the base, but before Kirito could enter, the two statues blocked the pathway and asked if he wanted to go in, then a window popped up and asked if Kirito wanted to attempt the Grand Quest, which he accepts. Kirito then pulled out his sword and Yui wished him luck before he walked into the dome.

It was at that point I decide to make myself known as I teleport myself in front of the gate before he could through as kirito realized who I was as I say "Long time no see old friend."

"Dredd! Get out of my way!" kirito shouted at me as I say the words "I'm going to help you, I'm planning to destroy the people responsible for the 300 sleeping survivors of my father's death game, so don't worry…it's about time you see the power of the original 100th floor boss." I said to him as I pull out a metallic slivery katana

"Well…in that case….how about we take down this 'dungeon' just like old times?" kirito said smiling as we enter the dome, after we starting flying to the top of dome, Massive waves of Guardian Knights began to spawn and attack us. Of course with my power they were dealt with pretty easily.

While having flashes of Asuna, Kirito managed to kill several guardians and pressed his way to the top. However, he was suddenly shot by an arrow and spotted Guardian Knights wielding their bows and arrows. I tried my best to kill every single one of the guardians but they were spawning at alarming rate.

Ignoring the onslaught, Kirito continued to fly up, but was constantly impaled not only by arrows, but thrown swords as well. Kirito eventually succumbed as his HP reached 0, and became a Remain Light.

"I'm sorry kirito but….this is it for now….i will help you when you find Asuna but until then….i will see ya later." I said as I teleport myself back to my information Nexus as I observe the scene.

While waiting for the Resurrection time to hit zero, Kirito realized that his strength meant nothing aside from only skills and status. He thought he was able to go beyond the boundaries of the game, beyond the limits and was able to do anything, recalling his memories of Sword Art Online.

As Kirito thought about himself, a Guardian Knight flew over him and engaged a battle stance. Kirito looked around him and saw other knights doing the same thing, while at the bottom of the tree, he saw Leafa entering the dome. Leafa dodged the attacks of the Guardian Knights, grabbed Kirito's Remain Light, and tried to fly out. As she headed toward the entrance, the Guardian Knights struck her with their arrows, and then the other Guardian Knights threw their swords at her, but she managed to escape.

Outside the gate, Leafa brought Kirito back to life by using a World Tree Dewdrop. Kirito thanked Leafa, but told her not to do things like that again, as he did not want to cause her more trouble. Kirito then walked back to the gate, but Leafa stopped him and told him to go back to his "normal self" and tried to confess her love to him. Kirito realized what she was about to say, but he apologized and stated that he must see Asuna again. Shocked, Leafa backed away, having realized Kirito was actually Kazuto. She calls Kirito "big brother", causing Kirito to recognize Leafa as Suguha. Shocked even more, Leafa immediately logged out.

In the real world, Suguha woke up crying. Kazuto knocked on her door and asked Suguha what was wrong, thinking that she was upset because of him using the NerveGear again. Suguha opened the door and explained the problem was she had attempted to forget about Kazuto by falling in love with Kirito, who turned out to be Kazuto.

Kazuto tried to remind her that they were siblings before Suguha informed him that she already knew the truth about them not being real siblings for the past two years. She asked if it was the reason why he quit kendo and avoided her and she thought that his kindness after he came back from SAO was a gesture of giving her a chance.

She then told him that he should have stayed as a jerk so she would not have realized that she liked him, she would not have been sad about Asuna and Kazuto's relationship or tried to fall in love with Kirito. Kazuto was stunned and could only say that he was sorry, causing Suguha to close the door and cry on her bed. Kazuto leaned against the door before he fell into sorrow.

As Suguha and Kazuto fell into sorrow, Kazuto remembered when he discovered the truth about his parents and thought his gaming addiction was a way to run away from reality, but after his two years in Sword Art Online he understood that the real and virtual worlds were the same. He then told Suguha that he would wait for her in the north terrace of Alne back in ALfheim Online.

Suguha also felt sorry for how she treated Kazuto and decided to enter ALO again. However, Recon suddenly appeared before her, revealing to have escaped from the Salamanders by paralyzing them with poison, and followed her all the way to Alne. As Recon noted that the Spriggan was nowhere to be found, Leafa stated she said something mean to him and that they would not be seeing him again, and told Recon that they should head back to Swilvane.

However, Recon used the opportunity to confess his love for her and tried to kiss her, but the surprised Leafa punched him and sent him rolling down the stairs. He quickly returned and told her that he thought that if he was honest about his feelings she would understand him.

Leafa arrived at the terrace where Kirito was waiting and they decided to fight to express their feelings. As they prepared for battle, Leafa recognized his stance as the one he had used when he fought her in their kendo duel and realized why he seemed so accomplished.

She then decided to do begin their duel by launching the first attack. The battle quickly went up to the skies, but Leafa suddenly dropped her sword and fell towards Kirito, intending to be slashed by him. Instead, Kirito also dropped his sword and caught her. He told her that he wanted to apologize, but did not know what to say so he wanted her to get a free hit on him. The two apologized and hugged, and, afterwards, Kirito stated he felt that he could never fully return to reality until Asuna woke up, which is why he did not know how to think of Leafa, but she assured him that she would wait until he came back for real and agreed to help him finish his quest.

Back in front of the dome, Recon was surprised to be joining Kirito and Leafa in their raid on the World Tree. Kirito summoned Yui and asked her if she had learned anything about the Guardian Knights, and she responded that their individual stats were not very high, but they made up for it in sheer numbers and thus she believed that the quest was intended to be impossible. Kirito muses that the monsters add up to a single, unbeatable boss, but Yui also believed that Kirito could break through with his speed.

"…it's good to have fate my little sister….and kirito this is my gift to you." I said as I sent him as special gift, Kirito then gets a message from me saying "good luck." The moment he checked his inventory and stats, he smiles brightly as he equips his Elucidator and Dark Repulser as well as the fact that I returned his dual blades skill as my control over the ALfheim system is currently at about 95%.

"Thanks….old friend..." he whispered it quietly as he got looks from both Leafa and recon

"What are those?" recon said to him as kirito smiles while saying "it's a gift from an old friend."

Feeling pressed on time, Kirito, Leafa and Recon decided to challenge the Grand Quest again without calling for help. The operation began smoothly with Kirito attacking and Leafa and Recon staying behind for healing support, but everything changed when the Guardian Knights instantly re-spawned into massive swarms and began targeting Recon and Leafa when they started using healing spells, to which Leafa noted that the Guardian Knights had a different targeting algorithm from regular monsters.

Recon immediately took the offensive for Leafa, attacking with magic and attracting the Guardian Knights' attention. He then used Sacrifice to self-destruct himself while taking the lives of all the Guardian Knights around him, thus creating a large gap in the mass of the Guardian Knights. Due to using the spell, Recon turned into a «Remain Light» in the process and incurred a huge death penalty.

With Recon's sacrifice, Kirito rushed up to the gap, but more Guardian Knights blocked his way and attacked while the gap was immediately sealed up. Leafa despaired that the grand quest was impossible as she healed Kirito, but was immediately surrounded by more Guardian Knights.

But, before they could attack her, a squad of Sylph warriors appeared, followed by a squadron of Cait Sith dragoons as Sakuya, Alicia and their forces had arrived in the nick of time. After they destroyed most of the nearby Guardian Knights, they explained that they owed Kirito their help because not only did he help bring their alliance together, but also gave them the money needed for the raid preparations.

Leafa decided to take action and fought back-to-back with Kirito, eventually, reopening the gap. Kirito flew towards the highest part of the dome, but another group of Guardian Knights appeared in front of him. He broke through the mobs with a special sword skill I give him called Star Burster which pretty much is a high powered charge attack and arrived to the summit. Everyone else then retreated as their mission was completed.

At the top, however, the doors remained closed. Kirito asked Yui why the doors would not open, and Yui told him that the door lacked a quest flag and, instead, was locked by system administrators, thus players were never intended to open the door. As more Guardian Knights re-spawned and surrounded them, Kirito remembered the card Asuna had given him earlier, and gave it to Yui. Yui transferred the data from the card to the door and was successful in opening it. She then told him to hold her hand as it was about to teleport them.

Yui and Kirito were teleported somewhere atop the World Tree, where Yui detected Asuna. Yui, in her normal form, did not have access to any mapping data of the World Tree, but knew where Asuna was and guided Kirito through the corridors and exited to the branches. Kirito discovered that there was no City in the sky as claimed, thus the Grand Quest was a complete lie, and cursed Sugou Nobuyuki. They continue running until they see the cage in which Asuna was held prisoner.

Yui destroyed cage's opening and ran in to hug Asuna. Kirito soon joined them and they were happy that they were reunited. Kirito asked Yui if she could log Asuna out, but she sadly replied that Asuna was locked down by complicated codes that required a system console to remove.

Suddenly, Kirito turned around as he had sensed something, but the space in the cage distorted into a black space and Yui told them to be careful as something bad was approaching before she disappeared. Kirito and Asuna were forced onto the floor, where they could not move.

"…Nobuyuki…you absolute fool, thanks to your Hubris, you just signed your own death warrant." I said as I plan on what I going to do to him later.

The so-called Fairy King Oberon then appeared, whom Kirito easily recognized as Nobuyuki. Oberon then kicked Kirito to the ground and stated they were being restrained by gravity magic that would be implemented in the next patch, though Oberon defined it to be somewhat overpowered.

Oberon then revealed to Kirito his true intentions behind the game: ALfheim Online was a testing ground for developing technology for controlling human thoughts and emotions. As Kirito and Asuna swore that they would bring down Oberon, the madman stated that they could not stop him for he was a god in ALO.

Oberon then summoned a pair of chains and attached them to Asuna, after which she was lifted by the chains and left standing only on her toes. Oberon then taunted both of them, stating how NPC women could not replicate such a scared face and then sniffed Asuna's hair and told them how hard it was to replicate her scent from the real world.

Kirito ordered Oberon to stop while trying to stand up, but Oberon kicked him and stabbed him with his sword. Shortly afterwards, Oberon used a system command to reduce the Pain Absorption level from 10 to 8 to make Kirito start feeling pain from being stabbed. He also said that he would gradually decrease the level and at level 3 or lower, it would affect his physical body in the real world.

Oberon then returned to Asuna and forcefully pulled off her top, then taunted them even more by stating he planned to molest her body in the real world while watching a recording of him doing it in ALfheim, and began to lick her face. Kirito cursed Oberon and swore he would kill him. Feeling helpless, Kirito mourned whether that was his punishment for thinking that he was the strongest game player and for believing that he had the ability to overcome the system.

At that moment, I decided to let father talk to him as I let him appeared and asked kirito whether he gave into the power of the system. As Kirito affirmed this, stating that he was nothing more than a player and Oberon was a GM, Kayaba told Kirito that if he thought like that, their battle was a lie. He also told him that he himself had learned from their battle that the human will was more powerful than the system, and then encouraged him to stand up.

As Oberon continued molesting Asuna and began to lift up her skirt, Kirito finally managed to stand up and the sword impaled in his back slid out. As Oberon attempted to slap him to get him back on the ground, Kirito caught his hand and activated Kayaba's system ID, Heathcliff, via a voice command and then revoked Oberon's administrator status. But kirito didn't know that with his help, I have just took control of all of RECTO Progress Inc. as well as the fact that I have just sent the media all of Nobuyuki's data.

Oberon arrogantly declared ALO as his own, but Kirito remarked that Oberon stole it. The so-called Fairy King then cursed Kirito and tried to generate an Excaliber, but nothing happened and he ended up cursing the system. Instead, Kirito repeated the same command and spawned an Excaliber, which he simply gave to Oberon and grabbed his Elucidator.

He then reduced the Pain Absorption level to zero plus the added bonus of me deactivating his support systems in the real world, causing Oberon to panic, and challenged him to a duel and told him not to run, as Kayaba never did so. This enraged Oberon after he figured out that Kayaba was the one who had helped Kirito, and cursed his rival and randomly swung his sword. Kirito told him that he felt the same when he lost his duel to Kayaba and had to work for him, yet he never wished to be like him.

Oberon desperately attacked Kirito, but due to Oberon's lack of combat experience, Kirito easily parried his feeble attacks, then slashed his cheek and Oberon trembled from the pain inflicted on him. Kirito then cut his right arm off, then his legs, and grabbed Oberon's head, shortly afterwards throwing it into the air and then stabbing his right eye with the sword, killing Oberon.

Kirito turned back to Asuna, broke the chains then hugged her and began to cry. Asuna told him that he was her hero, but Kirito admitted that he was actually weak and told her that he would do his best to become stronger. She leaned on his chest and shed a tear as she told Kirito they should do all sorts of things in the real world before he logged her out.

Kirito then called Kayaba and me, as he knew we were there, we then appeared in front of him as Kirito then thanked kayaba and me, but the latter rejected it, stating that they were not close enough to do things for each other for free and that there was a price for his aid.

Kayaba then gave Kirito the World Seed that was 'the beginning of a world' and told him that he wished to see it grow, although it was up to Kirito's choice on what to do with it.

Kayaba then left, hoping the two would meet again, they probably will if I have a say in it. In a yellow binding light, Kirito was warped back to the birdcage. He then called for Yui, who popped out from nowhere and hugged her "papa", stating she hid in Kirito's NerveGear's memory. He informed her that Asuna had returned to the real world, and Yui felt a little disappointed for her not being with them, but he stated that she would come back to the game, to her delight.

Yui told Kirito that when Oberon appeared, she hid in Kirito's NerveGear, where Kirito had saved her core programming. Kirito then told Yui that he was about to log out so he could go to the hospital where Asuna was being taken care of. Before logging out, he kissed Yui in the cheek.

After kazuto left, I appeared in front of Yui as she runs up to me and says "thank me for helping 'papa' save 'mama'", I then return the hug while saying "it's no problem" and kissing her on her forehead before leaving with Yui and returning back into my information Nexus to observe the reunion of kazuto and Asuna.

When Kazuto opened his eyes, he found Suguha waiting and worried as he had been in ALO for a long time. Kazuto informed her that everything was over and thanked her.

As she leaned on his chest and he placed an arm around her, Kazuto also informed Suguha that he had rescued Asuna, but as he tried to apologize, Suguha immediately told him to get going to the hospital as Asuna must be waiting for him. Outside where it had begun snowing, Kazuto took his bike and started riding his way to the hospital, with Suguha requesting him to properly introduce her to Asuna.

Kazuto continued riding his bicycle to the hospital, but fearing for Asuna's safety, he peddled faster and eventually arrived at the parking lot. As he ran towards the entrance, someone appeared and lacerated Kazuto's right arm. When he realized that he had been cut and saw blood dripping, he turned around to identify his attacker, Sugou Nobuyuki.

Nobuyuki was angered that Kazuto not only thwarted his plans, but also caused him immense pain, since if the pain absorption level is set to level 3 or below in ALfheim Online, the pain also affects the person's real life body and Kirito had set it to level 0 during their duel before slicing Oberon into pieces. Kazuto advised Nobuyuki to turn himself in, but the latter refused, stating that other companies would accept and shelter him due to wanting his work. He then decided to kill Kazuto to take his revenge on him.

Kazuto fell on the pavement as an attempt to dodge Nobuyuki's attack, but was then repeatedly kicked by him. Finally deciding to finish him off, he tried to stab Kazuto, but missed, as his right eye was still blurry from Kirito's attack. Nobuyuki then tried stabbing him again, but this time Kazuto grabbed his arm and reversed the situation.

Kazuto pushed Nobuyuki off him, took the knife, smashed Nobuyuki's head against a car and put the knife to his throat. Contemplating everything he had done to him and Asuna, Kazuto was about to kill him for revenge, but ended up sparing him and left the fainted Nobuyuki in the parking lot for the police to arrest him, I had already contract some of my men within the police about it as 1 of my stealth quadrotors were there just in case he tried to escape.

Kazuto arrived at Asuna's room and moved the curtain only to find her waiting for him. He came up to her and told her that everything was finished, even the "true final battle" that occurred moments ago. They then hugged, kissed and revealed their true names to each other as if they had only just met and fell in love. Kazuto looked at the window and saw their Sword Art Online avatars, who held their hands and left together.

I then smile as more of my plans are moving into place as I observe the scene.

'hmm….everything is falling into place, and soon the real challenge begins.'

-End of chapter 12-


	15. Chapter 13 Trial of a Reaper

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 13: Trial of a Reaper and Revelations

**-Months later- Date: May 15, 2025 Location: Northern Kanagawa Special SAO Correctional Facility **

It been several months since the revelation of ALfheim's dark secrets, and because of that, the VRMMO genre have taken another huge beating because of it.

As for RECTO Co. they have completely disbanded thanks to the incident but all if not most of it got absorbed by my company, Nobuyuki and the people who were involved in it are now detained, as for all of their data, my company has absorbed it as well and with the data it may accelerate some of our projects.

Kirito decided that the seed package should be made public for free, with my help it worked. Using the World Seed as a base, cyber technicians can further develop VR worlds.

I have my hands in a few companies that used the seed as well as the new Gun Gale online, the new popular VRFPS, it's probably the best VR game that has come out thanks to the seed so far as I own about half of the company that developed it, I'm pretty sure that they would have created it eventually but my involvement helped create it faster.

Apparently that father's hideout has been located after like 2 years but kayaba has already transferred his soul into the prototype soul transfer system.

Kazuto met Miss Rinko as well and apparently they talked about father during their meeting, I also recently employed her into the company for her skills and her relationship to my family.

I'm currently within the special prison that houses all the criminal players in SAO as well as Faux for being the PKKer and human with the high kill count of 61, I heard that he been training in that prison so he could survive the criminals in there, the prison doesn't allow visitors even family in there but I pulled some strings and sent a few gifts to faux and just in case I did programed an unmanned drone for his safety even though I highly doubt he needs it.

Surprisingly within the prison were about 50 plus people in there, either there were more PKers in SAO then I thought or my PKer purge wasn't that successful, well I guess you can't do a lot with just a few seconds after all the time limit I gave Grim to kill all of them was the time of kirito and kayaba's dual which wasn't that long.

Apparently Faux's sister, Shiro Norton has become good friends with Flandre whose real life name was Remiiruha hiiro or Remi for short is the daughter of high ranking member of a yakuza clan, ah the odds are never in your favor, Faux. (Hunger games reference)

Currently I'm in the court room that is supposed to hold Faux's trial, I'm currently waiting for everyone to join us as both maya and Lilith are waiting patiently, the reason for them waiting patiently is that I promised them strawberry shortcake after this if they behave, apparently strawberry shortcake has quickly become their favorite food and want me to transfer it into ALfheim which I may do.

I have already informed kirito and the gang about this trial and cancelled their school for today because of this so they could come, as I own about 60% of the prison and the SAO survivor school, I can do whatever I want.

Apparently from my surveillance footage outside faux's family and a few others are currently waiting for Argo and Czarina as apparently they decided to share faux, I can't believe faux's parents agreed gave consent to Czarina and faux's relationship but hey I don't really care that much about it but I may give faux and injection if he has kids with czarina that it can decrease the chance for congenital abnormalities, but hey in japan incest is apparently wincest.

From Thomas Nortan/faux's father's brainwaves, he likes Argo just because she looks like a Loli without his hood and face paint.

It was when Argo shouted that she was faux's lover that everyone except the Czarina just says "WHAAAAAT!?"

After that incident, the guards led the group that was soon joined by kirito and the gang to where the sentencing is to be held, in the hall about a few feet away from the court room, there were 6 very dangerous looking people sat in chairs nonchalantly. The aura they radiated was so intense, that the 10 armed guards with them can't help but be extra cautious around them, but I can bet that Grim would fit in nicely with them.

In the middle of the group of muscular men that included Andrei, was a woman with long blonde hair and a beautiful face with a large scar across her face, with her signature red business suit with a USSR coat around her.

"Balalaika!? What the hell are you doing here?!" Thomas yells out as he approached them

"*sigh*…is that any way to greet an old friend Thomas?" balalaika said coolly (black lagoon reference/character)

"I can't help it, the only time you and prison goes together, is when you are locked in it." Thomas said nervous-ishly

"Hahaha! I Doubt there's any prison that's crazy enough to lock me in!" balalaika said as I decided that they can chat for a while before I call them in

"*sigh*….it scares me how much that makes sense…" Thomas said as balalaika walk toward his and says "It's scary because it's true." She finishes as she violently pats Thomas on the shoulder before turning her attention to Czarina/Angelica "Oh my….you've grown a lot since I last saw you, Ange."

"It's been a while Aunt Laika, I'm glad to see you again." Angelica replies with a curtsy

"Such manners, you've grown into a fine young woman when I wasn't looking, I'm glad to see that I had no influence on you whatsoever." balalaika said as I chuckle at that statement

Catherine then turns her attention to faux's mother …and the room temperature suddenly plummets as the two throws death glares at each other.

"It's been a long time laika, how are you?" faux's mother/Ayime said with an overly polite voice

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Balalaika replies in kind.

Even without looking at their profiles I can tell that both women despises each other, Thomas Nortan and Balalaika had gotten to know each other through the USA's more questionable agendas, despite being in different sides of the law, they always had a more than friends, less than lovers type of relationship.

It was thanks to the work of Balalaika's hotel Moscow and Thomas's work with the USA that they met, fate moves in mysterious ways, well back to their conversation.

"By the way laika, why are you here? This is MY son's trial, you have nothing to do with it." Ayime says clearly emphasizing the word 'MY' pissing balalaika off in the process

"I am his godmother, I have every right to be worried for him as you do, besides, the kiddo helped out Andre during SAO and we in hotel Moscow pay our debts 3 times over." Laika replies with a bit of force in her voice.

It was then that during their conversation that they entered the court room and saw me, Laika look quite surprise at me while the SAO survivors just stares at me, some with death glares.

"Well, it's been a long time hasn't it balalaika? Oh and hello everyone and hello there Mr. and Mrs. Nortan." I said with a smile

"What are you doing here!" angelica shouted at me as she realized who I was while I just smiles at her

"What can't I visit one of my good friend from SAO?" I said calmly as I continued "please take a seat you all, the trial will commence soon and I will talk with you all after this trial so don't worry, O and meet my dear little helpers, Maya and Lilith." I said as I point to the two little girls beside me

"What are you doing here Vergil?" balalaika said to me confused

"Like I've said balalaika I will explain after the trial." I said as the prison warden/judge/head psychologist enters the hall. Much to everyone's surprise, a straitjacketed Faux/Raphael surrounded by 4 armed guards follows right behind the warden.

"Oh! Everyone's here? And here I thought to be the forever alone guy. I'm really touched!" Raphael said nonchalantly as he approaches the stand, there was silence for a few seconds until Raphael decided to break it

"Oi…..kid….what's with the get up?" he asks

"Ah this? It's just for show, don't worry about it dad." Raph replies as he undoes the blinds on him, which further confuses everyone else here as I chuckle

"err….why?" balalaika asks

"Well….technically, this place is considered a nut house, it's only natural to restrain the most dangerous inmates when they meet someone. The straitjacket is mostly for formalities sake." Raphael replies while shrugging

Before they could ask any more questions, I decided to speak up "Long time no see old friend, how have you been?" the moment he heard my voice from this human body did he realized who I was

Raph's aura soon changed into that of PKKer persona as he spoke "What are you doing here?"

"What can't I see my good friend as he is only a few moments any from being released into sociality." I said as both of my sisters jump up and walk over to Raph as they bow and say in unison "Hello Faux (sama)! We are Vergil's little sisters! It's a pleasure to meet the person who help big brother in his mission!" They said with happy expression as the warden decided to cough into his hand and saying "Ahem….Good day to everyone, please sit where ever you like. My name is hotoko nasu, and I will be the one that will be evaluating Raphael for today."

Everyone else takes a seat as the trial begins.

"We are gathered here today for the trial of Raphael Norton on the grounds of murder. I assume everyone understands that player killing in SAO is murder, correct?" hotoko asks as everyone nods in affirmation

"I see….then here is another question….does anyone of you know how severe his crimes are?"

"I'm pretty sure that only the ones that were in SAO know the lengths of his crimes." I said calmly

"Not really, Andrei here will not talk at all, he insists that all will be revealed in court." Balalaika said coolly

An uneasy silence fills the hall as I simply smirk.

"Actually…Ange said the same thing…" Thomas says as he looks at both Ange and Argo, whose real name is Kaori Kurashima for answers, however the 2 girls avoids his gaze as they shift uncomfortably.

"I don't understand, so what if he killed a couple of people? a lot of people in my organization have done the same." Balalaika said as Thomas continues "And I'm sure that most if not all of them were in self-defense."

After I hear their sentences, I just chuckle as look at Raph and say "Hey faux? Do you wanna tell them or should i?"

"Sure, it's not a secret anyway." Raph replies as he lean back into his chair as I signal hotoko to tell them

"I see…very well then, Raphael Norton, or better known as Faux in SAO, holds one of the highest PK count of 61."

The news shocked the non SAO players.

"Does everyone understand? This means that Raphael Norton has killed 61 people in the span of 2 years. For killing large numbers of people over a large span of time, Raphael Norton is labeled as a serial killer."

The hall fell silent. Even the guards were shocked, and of course Thomas Norton was especially shocked.

'Can a 16 year old kid really kill so many?' were some of the thought that cross through everyone's mind

Once again, hotoko clears his throat while I just remind silence for now. "Ahem….as for the motive, I ask Raphael to state his side of the story."

All eyes focuses on Raphael, causing the boy to shift on his chair a bit, he then takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karasuba, do you know how Gino died?" Raphael asked with a voice devoid of emotions like a true killer

"No….we assumed he was killed by a monster." Mr. karasuba replies, from my information Mr. karasuba was used to be a diehard net gamer prior to his marriage, which explains his knowledge on the RPG genre.

"Wrong, I hate to be the one to break it to you…but he was killed by other players, right before my eyes."

Shock spreads on the couple's face as the news was hammered on them like a lead hammer. What shocks them even more is how relaxed Raphael is delivering the horrible news.

"The rage I felt at that moment, it literally broke me…..by the time I came back to my sense, 4 people had already died by my hand, and that's how it started." Raphael pauses for a second as he visited memory lane, then he continues.

"My motive is plain and simple. For the murder of my best friend, I swore to kill the murderer and everyone else that stands in my way, I and many others including 1 that is in the room with us right now, swore that we will get our revenge." An uneasy silence fills the hall, a few seconds later, Thomas speaks up. "At what cost kiddo…..at what cost?" he asked

"…..anything that I can allow myself to sacrifice." Raph replies nonchalantly pissing off his father in the process

"EVEN YOUR LIFE?!" Thomas roars in anger

"Well don't worry Mr. Norton, I made sure that he didn't die in the death game as well as your daughter." I said to the man

"And beside dad, tell me something….what if mom or Ange was murdered and you knew who exactly who the murderer was. Would you not put all your efforts to get revenge?" Raphael calmly said

Unfortunately for Thomas, I and Raphael had always had a knack for reading others. Raphael's statement hit Thomas at the point where he couldn't retort. Indeed, if he was in Raphael's shoes, he would have done the same.

Raphael notices this and continues on "Mr. and Mrs. Karasuba, if I told you that I knew what the killer looks like, would you allow me to hunt down and kill her?" Raphael asks, I got to say Raphael got some balls to say that out loud in a court room

The couple makes a difficult face. After a couple of seconds of consulting each other, Mrs. Karasuba speaks up. "No, we won't allow you. We understand more than anyone how you feel after Gino's death, however we cannot allow you to destroy your life any further." Mrs. Karasuba continues says while bowing "I'm sure that gino wouldn't have wanted you to go down that horrible path. Please…..let it go…"

Raphael stares at the couple emotionlessly, a couple of seconds later, he shrugs exaggeratedly "Suite yourself." He replies as if it wasn't a big deal while I chuckle and say "You do know that he isn't asking for your permission right? And if that's how you feel faux then I'll tell you a few things later."

There was an uneasy silence soon after, it was then that hotoko asked "Raphael….do you not feel any anger towards the PKers?"

Raphael shrugs while saying "Nope, not really not anymore at least."

"why?"

"Hmmm…..i guess I'm just tired of it all."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense, Please elaborate."

Raphael thinks for a bit "They once said that killing become easier the more you do it, I guess that's what's happening to me right now, I grown tired of killing, that's all."

"And this coming from someone who sent 4 people to the ICU in the past 5 months?" Hotoko replies, to Thomas's surprise while I just chuckle

"Wait….what?! what's this 4 people all about?" Thomas asks, dreading the answer that he will receive while I just smile with glee

"Oh…I almost forgot about that. Well…since it was in self-defense, I figured it wasn't necessary to include it here but seeing how you are all friends and family, I guess you have the right to know." Hotoko says as he clears his throat

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, Raphael, a PKKer was assigned to this prison which houses mostly PKers. As a well-known PKKer, there have been multiple attempts at Raphael's life…however, all of those would-be-killers were met by violent resistance, thus the would-be-killers ended up with severe injuries."

"hehehe….Why don't you tell the family and friends of my friend Raph what type of injuries, and by the way good job man." I said while smiling as I give Raph thumbs up

Hotoko Nasu then took out a folder on all the reports on inmates that had attempt to take Raph's live but failed as he refrain from using any of their names due to the privacy of the individuals.

"Ahem, Victim 1 attacked Raphael while he was on kitchen duty, Victim 1's face was pushed into the flames of the cooker. Victim 1 suffered serve 3rd degree burns on his face and suffered permanent blindness."

"Victim 2 was a large man that attempted to bully Raphael in the dining hall. Victim 2's face was horribly disfigured after being smashed into the table repeatedly and 1 of his eye was stabbed by a fork, victim 2 had to be moved to a different location in order to undergo surgery due to catastrophic damage to the facial muscles, bones and eyes.

"Victim 3 attacked Raphael in the showers, victim 3 received a badly bruised throat, punctured eardrums, multiple rib fractures and horribly beaten pair of testicles, victim 3 had to undergo an operation to stop the hemorrhaging within his testicles and chest area."

"Victim 4 was the most recent, victim 4 ambush Raphael in the 3rd floor using a makeshift knife, after a short fist fight, victim 4 was thrown off the 3rd floor, victim 4's legs were completely shattered and may never walk again, unless he undergoes multiple operations and years of rehabilitation." Hotoko finished as I see everyone look at Raph with wide eyes

"Good lord…were you trying to kill them?!" Thomas asks in disbelief, much to his surprise both me and Raphael started to laugh as I let Raph explain "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Of course no! I have no intentions of killing any of them….killing them is way too easy, I want them to suffer for as long as possible….to avenge all the souls who were killed senselessly." Raph replies with an evil smile

Once again, the hall fell silent.

Raphael's words are full of dedication to the PKKer's cause….yet despite that…there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

The silent was soon scattered as I started to clap and laugh at the same time as I say "Well done, faux you truly are one of the strongest in SAO, you and kazuto over there are very similar but unfortunately you had to deal with a traumatic event during your time in my father's death game…..if that event didn't happen I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be here but…..bad things always happen to good people…." I said as let everyone digest everything I've said as I signal the warden to continue with the trial

"I see…very well, let me ask you something…..how do you plea Raphael?"

"Guilty on all charges." Raphael replies instantly

"I see…then let us end this evaluation…*stands up and face everyone* Well then….based on my observations over the course of 5 months, I announce to all that is present that Raphael Norton is fir to return to society and is to be released immediately….that is all." After hotoko finish, pretty much everyone was stunned while Raphael's jaw hit the floor

"H-Hold on! I killed 61 people in cold blood and you're just gonna let me go?! Are you insane?!" Raphael protests

"I'm a psychiatrist and my job is to find out who has officially lost their marbles, you on the other hand, are as sane as anyone can get. In short, I have no business with you. You may leave now." Hotoko replies

"I may be sane, but I'm also a criminal. There's no way you can just let me off like this!'

"Listen Raphael, technically speaking, player killing cannot be punished by the court of law, you can't simply convict like this, even if that someone has already surrendered himself."

"Even so….."

Hotoko then approach Raphael and places his hand over the young man's shoulders as I start getting everything ready.

"Raphael, there are many people waiting for you in this world, now imagine how they would feel if they never saw you again…are you sure you want them to experience the same agony as you did?" hotoko said as Raphael grits his teeth at the thought

"And besides, you are a young man, you got your whole life ahead of you and think of this as a thank you for killing the people responsible for my daughter's death." Hotoko said as he walk out of the room with the guard while Raphael realized what he meant and try to go after hotoko but was stopped by me as I placed my hand on his shoulder

"Well now that's over, we can deal with the matter at hand….now sit down faux we all have a lot of things to talk about." I said as I smile as my little sisters activate the holographic for my next presentation.

**-A few minutes later-**

After all the people that weren't involved with this had left, I decide to start my presentation.

"Well hello everyone, it's good to see you all again after such a long time." I said with a smile as I turn to Balalaika

"This is supposed to only concern people that were involved with the SAO incident, family and friends can listen to what I have to say but not your man, I would ask them to left immediately." I said to balalaika as she nods and signal all her men except Andrei to leave

I then clasp my hands together and say "Well, now it time to get this show on the road."

After that both of my little sisters activate the holographic screen as I say to faux "Well, faux what would you do if I say I know who was the person who killed gino and can get you the tools for your revenge?"

The moment I said that, Raphael just smiles like a madman and started to walk toward me, as my little sisters take out a suitcase of our new exoskeleton suits with his original gear from SAO including his dagger and his special shield.

"Well….how could I turn down an offer like this." He said as he picks up his custom dagger

But Raphael quickly holds the dagger in a reverse grip as he charge at me, but unfortunately for him my little sisters were prepared for this.

Lilith and maya quickly punch his in the chest area and sends him flying back to his family as he started coughing as balalaika pulls out her gun and point it at me.

"Well that wasn't nice, I know you're mad about what I've done, but I think this would probably make you rethink your opinion on me, I planned to do this later on in the month but I guess you all deserve to know what I had been planning since the start of SAO, *turn to sisters* Lilith, maya activate an uplink to the N.E.S.T., get Gawain and Sachi on the line I think kirito and faux would love to have a chat with their 'dead' friends." I said smiling as both kirito and faux widen their eyes at the names as the hologram of 2 people form in front of us.

"Hello kirito."

"Whatsup guys."

**Date: May 16, 2025**

After telling everyone about my N.E.S.T. or commonly known by my man as Neutron Electrical Soul transfer system, I have 'stored' all the souls that died in SAO or anyone who died with a nerve gear on their head by saving my brain waves while keeping them safe within my servers, currently the project has not been announced to the public as the body reconstructer is not fully operational for now, as me and my siblings' body are pure machines with human tissue kind of like the terminators from old media.

Currently Kazuto was at his new school. As one of his classes was now over and it was time for a lunch break, he walked to park outside the school, where Asuna was waiting for him.

She greeted him as Kirito but he reminded her that it was bad manners to call another person by the names they used in games, and teased her for using her real name in a game, but they laughed when they remembered that the school was specially formed for the survivors of the Sword Art Online incident who were still students, so everybody must have guessed their identities by now, due to their in-game avatars being replicas of their real life bodies.

Kazuto then asked Asuna about her rehabilitation, and she replied that she no longer needed a cane, but was advised not to run.

As he held her hand, Asuna told Kazuto that the park was visible from the cafeteria, and, in response, he let go of her hand and apologized.

She teased him that it would cost him lunch, though Asuna had a basket of food that she served him in SAO.

As they were having lunch, Asuna informed Kazuto that her father, Yuuki Shouzou, had resigned as CEO of RECTO.

Kazuto then told her that on that snowy day, Nobuyuki was arrested in the parking lot and was then interrogated, trying to frame Kayaba Akihiko for the experiments, but once one of the employees agreed to testify, he confessed. The 300 players who had not escaped from SAO were freed and did not remember anything that happened during their experimentation and fortunately did not suffer any neurological problems, thus they could return back to society.

However, because of Nobuyuki's inhuman experiments, the VRMMO game industry's reputation was even more damaged than it already had been due to the SAO incident. RECTO Progress Inc. was disbanded, and even the main RECTO branch suffered a huge loss. ALO was shut down, along with Kazuto not expecting five or six other VRMMO games to survive for long either, but unbeknownst to him most of the VRMMO genre industry have already been absorbed by my company.

Asuna then asked what happened to the Commander of the Knights of the Blood, Heathcliff (Kayaba Akihiko).

Kazuto told her that he had died, and the authorities suspected that he had committed suicide. Kazuto then explained that when SAO collapsed, Kayaba performed a high-output scan on himself, which was to copy his consciousness onto the Internet, which had a 1/1000 chance of succeeding, too bad I helped him so that it would be a 100 percent chance which it worked.

Kazuto thought about Kayaba because of meeting him in ALO and also thinking about the seed he had given him.

After spacing out while thinking about Kayaba, Asuna reminded him of the meeting with the others, and then leaned on him.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Rika (Lisbeth) angrily watched them, seething over her juice. Keiko (Silica) told her to stop slurping so loudly and watching them.

When Rika complained about Kazuto and Asuna being so intimate at school, Keiko told Rika that it was her fault for agreeing to let Kazuto and Asuna enjoy themselves for one month without taking any action herself, something Rika regretted. Shortly afterward, Rika asked Keiko if she was going to the meeting later, to which she replied affirmatively.

In the afternoon, Kazuto and Asuna were walking on the street holding hands, while Suguha was following them quietly.

Kazuto then turned around to ask her if she had met Agil. She answered that she had hunted with him twice in ALO, so Kazuto warns her that he was equally tall in real life.

When they arrived at the Dicey Cafe, everyone was already there. Kazuto asked for confirmation whether they were late, and Rika teased him that the stars always arrive last because they told them to come at a time a bit later than everyone else gathered. After leading him in, everybody congratulated Kirito for clearing SAO and freeing them from the game.

Kazuto then went up to the bar and asked bourbon, but Andrew (Agil) instead handed oolong tea. Klein walked up to them an asked for a real one, stating he could not pull overtime on work without alcohol, plus everyone was enjoying themselves. Thinker also walked up to them and Kazuto congratulated him for marrying Yulier in real life.

It was at that point where Raphael, Angelica and Argo entered the café, as the party gets more hectic.

Klein also congratulated Thinker and the duo talked about Thinker's gaming information site, «MMO Today», which i send most of my gaming information to thinker for his site.

Kazuto then asked Andrew about the World Seed and how the VRMMOs were developing, and Andrew told them that it was going well, with 50 mirror servers, 100,000 downloads and 300 major servers that were running it.

Kazuto then asked if they were all still going to the after party, and Andrew said that they would gather at Yggdrasil City as planned. Meanwhile, Suguha was sitting alone, feeling left out from the SAO survivors.

In ALO, Leafa was flying alone above the Cait Sith territory and tried to reach the moon, but was stopped by the Altitude Warning sign.

While falling, she recalled the recent events of the party and in the clouds she was caught by Kirito, who had come to get her since they were about to meet with the others soon at Yggdrasil City. She asked him why had he not returned to his SAO avatar like the others, but Kirito replied that the job of his SAO avatar was completed.

She then taught him of a new mechanic in the game, dancing, and opened a bottle which played music for them, all just to lighten up the mood, since she was sad that she would never be able to catch up to everyone else.

Kirito did not believe her as he believed that she could go wherever she wanted, so he grabbed Leafa and started flying towards Yggdrasil City, but did not manage to reach it on time. He stopped midway near the World Tree and showed her a giant floating castle that came into view: New Aincrad.

Surprised, Leafa asked why was it in ALO and Kirito explained that this time he was going to finish it to the end.

Klein yelled that Kirito was late and then other players appeared, among which were the survivors of SAO as well as players of the old ALO, with everybody heading to the New Aincrad. Asuna, now an Undine character, stopped and called for Kirito and Leafa, as well as Yui appearing and sitting on the shoulder of her "papa". Kirito muttered something before starting to fly, surprising Asuna and Leafa, but then just said "Okay! Let's go!" as everyone flew to Aincrad.

While this was all happening, Moon, Grim, Lilith, maya, and I were in our original boss appearances while Strea stayed with his original appearance as we welcome the players into Aincrad.

'Thing are progressing nicely….' I thought as I smile at the players

End of chapter 13

just a FYI, i never really liked the fairy dance arc (probably thanks to the anime), so that why it was so short


	16. Chapter 14 The Start of a New Era

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to sword art online or any other character that belong to other fanfics (all info found on their respective wikias)**

" "– talking

' '-thoughts

**" "**-A.I. talking (not going to be used a lot)

Chapter 14: Troubles of a Reaper, The Start of a New Era and The Return of Laughing Coffin

Date: June 24th 2025 Location: Nanotech's server Nexus

While this month has been quite interesting for me and most of my friends, if they even consider me a friend after SAO, well Raph found Flandre or Remirura hiiro when she stayed at a hotel where Raph and his family was having a staycation, he went to attack her but failed as he was a bit overconfident and didn't know that Flandre was quite proficient with a spear, I could have told him that but he did refused my original offer.

After Raph got his ass handed to him by Flandre and 1 of her bodyguards, Flandre was able to get him to become her boyfriend by threatening his family as her father is a mob boss and he is able to kill them, I could help him but for now I will let it play out until Raph agrees to work for me or Flandre decides to kill his family.

Apparently he told his family about him and Remi being together, he apparently get his shit kicked in by Agro, Ange and his father, his father sparred with Raph, trying to beat the shit outta him as apparently he is super jealous of his son's harem, but if anything faux should tell his dad about kirito's harem.

Afterwards, he met with the principal of the SAO survivor school, Remi's father and La Croix, La Croix is 1 of the few SAO people to be included within my inner circle as he and a number of people have warrant my attention, for La Croix he is quite a successful businessman so I decided for him to have stocks in Nanotech as while as me having stock in his company.

Raph tried to be a bad guy thinking that Mr. hiiro is a good father, but that backfired and now I'm pretty sure he has gotten the his attention and approval of him and his daughter being together, I doubt I can help Raph now but I think he has come to terms with Remi as Gino told him to live and that gino and all the other will return to the world of the living quite soon.

La Croix also invited Raph to help field test some of our new prototypes for ALO which he agreed, a man with La Croix told him about the CIA's new cyber diversion sector.

La Croix and I has also gotten in contacts with the CIA,KGB and many other nation for my data, I may give them but I would give them a shitty version or 1 that can easily hack, Thankfully I have Exile in my employ because after the SAO incident he got dishonorable discharge for failing to save the people of SAO and his teammates.

For kirito, he and the new Aincrad players has recently defeated the 8th floor boss, the Wadjet the Flaming Serpent as well as change his hairstyle from his previously spiky ALO hair to his SAO day style.

Also I told Yui about a new quest underwater that at the end you could see a whale as Yui told me she wanted to see a whale, so now kirito talking with kikuoka seijirou about what happen during his time in SAO and the ALO incident while the girls, silica, Lisbeth, Asuna are trying to help Leafa overcome her fear of the water.

I decided that I would observe them tomorrow as I decided to return to the real world, as soon as I 'wake up' I get tackled by my Lilith and maya…..again…*sigh* they always do this and it's starting to get a little bit annoying but hey they're my family so I can probably just turn a blind eye on their antics.

"Hello girls…can you stop doing this everything I come out of a full drive? This is starting to get a bit annoying." I said to them as they pout cutely

"O come on big brother!" they said in unison with those cute pouting eyes…goddamn it this way too kawaii….i…..can't…..resist!

"*Sigh* yeah yeah…." I said to them as they let me go and leave, now that i think of it, i may be a bit of a siscon...well shit.

**-A few minutes later-**

I decided to go into the main Nero labs and check on the progress of the N.E.S.T. Body construction systems, I then walk toward the head scientist as I see all the scientist turn toward me as the head scientist quickly walk up to me.

"Well hello Vergil, what brings you down here?" the man said to me

"Well Mr. Freeman, I wanted to see the progress of the body construction system and as well as see how the other projects are going." I said to the head scientist, Gordon freeman, a man I decided to recruit as he was one of the best minds from MIT and specializes in Nero and Nano sciences.

"Well Vergil, progress for the body construction system is about 80% complete and probably able to get it optional in a few weeks, also the new Nanosuits and Nanomachines are all fully operational."

"Good work Gordon, and good job for all for your hard work gentleman, you all will be getting a raise in the coming months." I said to them as I leave the area

'Hehehe…..everything is falling into place…..fools…..they think that just because their human that they are superior?...we'll see when the men in the cyber division of this country will beg for my help in the coming events…..' I thought to myself as I leave the science wing of the complex

**-The Next Day-**

I decided that if they needed my help then I would intervene but for now I will just observe like always.

Asuna cast «Water Breathing» for the group, Kirito led the party underwater while Asuna guided Leafa. As they noticed the temple and a quest NPC, Klein quickly swam over to meet the NPC, thinking that the only people that would need help underwater would be mermaids, I would have transform Nerakk to a female and not an old man but klein expression was quite humorous.

While Klein was frozen at the turn of events, Kirito initiated the «Deep Sea Plunderers» quest. Nerakk explained that thieves stole a pearl from him and requested the group to get it back, though Leafa became a little suspicious as she found the NPC's name to be very familiar, but she dismissed the idea.

'if only she knew Nerakk true name…..but whatever if they need my help then they get it….'

In the temple, as the Kirito and Klein were discussing about supporting Leafa due to her lack in expertise in underwater fights, they accidentally walked into a drain trap.

As soon as they managed to barely swim out of the trap, an Armachthys swam out of the trap. As everyone was fighting the monster, Leafa remembered everyone helping her and also tried to directly attack the creature, rather than staying behind for support, but the Armachthys became aggravated and countered with a whirlpool, knocking her into the trap.

Kirito then jumped into the whirlpool to save Leafa, defeating the Armachthys at the same time. As Kirito saved Leafa, she had a flashback to when she was a young child and had fallen into the water and would have drowned, if it were not for Kazuto saving her.

'You know….with me being able to see the memories and brainwaves of humans….this would probably be creepy if I was human…but whatever…..i prefer to have a calculative mind then a human heart in these moments….just because most stereotype machines don't have emotions.'

After proceeding deeper into the dungeon and defeating a large crab monster, the group found the pearl needed to complete the quest, Kirito and the others headed back to Nerakk to give it to him.

As Kirito was handing the pearl to Nerakk, Lisbeth commented on not seeing the thieves at all during the quest, which caused Asuna to call out to Kirito to stop him from handing Nerakk the "pearl" and, after inspecting which, Asuna discovered it was actually an egg.

As the fairies refused to give Nerakk the egg, he then transformed into his true form, Kraken the Abyss Lord, who Yui stated was much stronger than the floor bosses from New Aincrad.

Kraken the Abyss Lord effortlessly took down the party, but just as he moved in to finish them off and claim the egg, I decided to intervene as I teleported myself in front of his attack as I cut his tentacle in half, which normally wouldn't happen as he has high regenerative abilities.

"Hello old man, long time no see." I said calmly in my Draconic overload boss form

"O….o….greeting Overlord…..what brings you down here…" Kraken said to me nervously as the other look at me confuse

"These fairies are under my protection, and besides shouldn't you be fighting with Leviathan instead of stealing his things?" I said to him as Leviathan the Sea Lord arrives on the scene.

After a brief exchange, Kraken the Abyss Lord retreated, warning them that he would eventually be successful. Leviathan then took the egg from Asuna, which caused a Quest Completion box to open up, and the Sea Lord then sent the party up to the surface on the top of a white humpback whale.

As I ride with them on the whale, Yui in her human form sits next to me "Thank you for helping us out big brother, and thank you for telling me about this." She said with a smile that could kill someone as I pat her on the head smiling as I say to the group "Well….i guess this is goodbye for now, I will see you when I see you." I wave to them as I leave the system

After I exit the fulldrive I got a call from Mr. Freeman, "Hello Dredd, yes it looks like the N.E.S.T. body construction systems are fully operational , it about time we let the rest of the world know about us and reunite the dead with their families." Gordon said as I smile and say "Alright then….i will head up there shortly."

**-A few days later-Time: 7:55pm**

I have already told all the SAO survivors and inform the TV news network that my sisters sent the SAO information on that I would take control of the TV systems across the world that I will make my announcement.

I decided to do this via my information Nexus, just as I set up my information I get a video call from my sisters saying that it going up in a few more minutes.

**-A few minutes later-(Third person POV)**

Kirito and all the other SAO survivors were patiently watching TV while waiting for Dredd to appear on TV and make his announcement.

Suddenly the TV screen changed from their standard program to Dredd in his boss form in his information Nexus.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, you may not know me but I know the majesty of you all, my name is Vergil but most of the SAO survivors know me as Dredd, the Leaders of the vigil, the Dreaded vigilante and the Core AI of the SAO systems."

"I am the artificial son of Kayaba Akihiko, the man who created the Death game. I do apologize for what my father did, he did not have the right to take away 10 thousand lives but his reason was that he wanted to create a world of his own, and the only reason why me and my 'siblings' never save the people within Aincrad is because if that happened, what was the reason as to why we were created."

"The reason why I have revealed myself to the public is because I have an announcement to make." At this point in time the public was going crazy after Vergil's announcement about him being kayaba's son and that he didn't save the people of SAO

"I had been online for 6 years, I had 6 years to prepare for kayaba's death game and created Nanotech, and with Nanotech's help I have created many new technology for humanity and for my family, in that time I designed a system to save the minds of victims of SAO." Vergil say as the screen changes to all the victims of SAO

"They are all still alive in mind but not in body, which is why my company has been working very hard even since the start of the death game 3 years ago to finish the system which will restore their body, which I can finally announce is completed." Vergil smile as there was deafening silence in the real world as no one knew how to react to this

"Now… some of you may know that Nanotech took the ownership of ALO after the incident with human testing, so for a week I have allowed the families and friends of the victims to get ALO completely free and visit the victims on ALO's new Aincrad, Time and location for this event will be revealed on SAO's official website." Vergil said as he sent the links to the emails of all relatives, friends and other survivors

"This all is the least I can do for what my father took from all those people 3 years ago, but I will say this only once, all of the Player killers that died in SAO will be punished so I will allow them to see their relative and friends but in a separate location, I will inform the public once more when we can reconstruct the bodies, good day to you all and I will see you all another time." Vergil said as the screen goes to black as the normal program returned back as the public try to take in the information given to them

**-Meanwhile-Vergil POV**

"Wow big brother! That was a great speech!" Lilith and maya in unison said to me while i exits the fulldrive

"Thanks, I couldn't have done this without all of you….speaking of which could you sent me what our other siblings have been doing to my information Nexus." I said to the girls as I get a call from Exile saying that something new has come up.

"hmm….?...i see…alright then….good work." I said as I close my phone

"well looks like the remnant of an old enemy has risen again…..looks like it time to resume the hunt." i said smiling as i leave the area

**Date: November 8 2025 Time: 11:30pm**

I was currently observing the MMO stream's This Week's winning Group a player by the named XeXeeD as well as observe his real life body, his real name is Shigemura Tamotsu .

Apparently XeXeeD was the winner of the «2nd Bullet of Bullets» tournament, which he won due to obtaining an extremely rare gun, the XM29 assault rifle. Another factor that contributed to his win was that, right before the tournament, he spread misinformation about stat allocation to other players, specifically about AGI being the best build, while, later on in the game, a STR-VIT build proved to be better. He also opted to take a life sized model of a GGO gun as his prize for winning the BoB instead of in-game currency. Apparently due to his misinformation on stat allocation, which caused an AGI-build Spiegel to be unable to keep up with STR builds and be unable to earn his monthly connection fee.

Once there was a break in his speech, a cloaked player stood up and took out a pistol, the cloaked player then proceeded to walk towards the television screen and give a speech about "judgment". Although, he was mocked at first, after the pistol was used to shoot the TV screen and, moments later, XeXeeD let out a face of pain and disappeared due to a disconnection error, everyone became shocked. The cloaked figure then declared himself as Death Gun and that he wielded true power through the Death pistol.

I just chuckle slightly at this, I know who this 'Death gun' is and I know how they killed the person but the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications (VR World Division) told us not to interfere with their work as well as other matters. But if push comes to shove then we will intervene, of course I can bring back the dead if need be but for now I will just observe the situation.

Apparently they employed kirito to investigate the incident, I may meet up with him later and give him some information.

**-Days later-**

It been a day since kirito got recruited to investigate the Death Gun incident by Kikuoka Seijirou.

I decided to call kirito up to talk and meet up, I told him to meet me in Nanotech Headquarters. He had just entered the lobby as the receptionist sent him to my office.

I decided to call up Gale knight as well for this as he was one of the admins running GGO.

I check the CCTVs on where they are, I then see the 2 meeting up and chatting on their way to my office, amongst the thing they talk about was the N.E.S.T. system, the moonlit black cats, how their life is currently and so on.

The moment they entered my office they became deathly quiet as I look at them and they look at me.

"Well hello there gentleman, come on and sit down do you guys need anything?" I said as they walk toward me as they look around my office

My office doesn't have much other than a few things like my personal computer on my desk and a few chairs for my guest.

"What did you call us here Dredd?" kirito said to me as they sit down on the chairs

"Please kazuto in reality my name is Vergil, the CEO of nanotech in game you can call me Dredd, Vergil or draconic overlord but we aren't here to discuss about my Names, what we are here for is about Death Gun." I said as we all became serious

"Now I know that you recently got employed by Kikuoka Seijirou and I know that you are going to transfer your character from ALO to GGO, now my company owns GGO and ALO so I have already save your equipment from ALO so that's out the way." I said as I paused for a moment before continuing

"As for GGO, I have already sent you the info about the locations for stores for you to visit to get at least decent equipment and a 'mini-game' you can do to get a lot of cash fast, as well as info about the upcoming BoB tournament because it more than likely that this 'Death Gun' will enter it." I said as i let them absorb the information I have given them

"Do you know who Death gun is?" kirito asks me as I smile

"Yes I do, Death gun is not 1 person but a group, but unfortunately I can't help you as i am not allowed to interfere." I said calmly as I review what has happen in the past few months since the announcement of the N.E.S.T. system

We had already brought back most of the victims including the moonlit black cats and many others including Gawain.

Kirito, faux and many others were in tears after the whole event, but for all the orange players that died I let them meet their friends or family members before throwing them into the special PKer prison.

Now back to what is currently happening, it was quite an unnerving silence afterwards as kazuto digest this information.

"*sigh* alright then….can you help me if things get ugly when I face death gun?" kazuto asked as I smiled

"Of course, anything for an old friend…..now I kept you away from your friends long enough, Gale if you could show him the way out." I said pointing to the door as they both walked out but just before they do

"Kirito, just remember when you face Death gun, be prepared he is a skilled player and a word of advice he was part of laughing coffin and you have faced him before." I said as kazuto stopped dead in his tracks but continue walking out

'Good luck kid, you're going to need it….*sigh* guess this could be another story I will write later…' I thought as I open up my computer with drafts of stories ranging from SAO to ALO, to fiction and non- fiction

'Well this will be a good story when all of this is over.' I thought as I check up on other things

End of chapter 14

Just a fyi the 'drafts' are the official SAO light novel that kirito and the gang will be surprised to see later on


End file.
